Book 2
by MyCrtr
Summary: This is a story written and based on Love Live! School Idol Project, a continuation to the story Where the Sky Meets the Ocean. The protagonists in this story are Eli Ayase and Umi Sonoda, with involvement of other members of the µ's as well. This story tells the growth of their relationship.
1. Foreword

Book 2 was written as a continuation to _Where the Sky Meets the Ocean_ ( _WtSMtO_ ), intended to extend the storyline of the relationship between Eli Ayase and Umi Sonoda that was never told in the series nor the movie. In this story, both protagonists were still sexually inexperienced and they are slowly exploring. Members of µ's were more involved especially Maki and Nico.

This story explored the first-person views and thoughts of the two characters, in their past. It has two parts: **_Below the Deep Ocean_** in which was told by Umi and **_Above the High Sky_** by Eli. The second chapter of both parts ( _Welcome to the Family_ ) was set after the end of _WtSMtO_ (also, both parts have the same _Welcome to the Family_ chapter, of the same event but told by respected characters).

The stories are arranged in chronological order, except chapter 2's of each part, with _Diamond in the Rough_ as the conclusion of the story.


	2. SpoilerAuthor's Edit

This is the second book of the series, thus named so, with intention as a continuation and actual story telling of my books. The writing style, skill, and concept are intended to go along with the progress. Just like the first book, it can be considered as both, a fanfic and novel, though the number of words shows clearly a novel!

In this book, there are more references and mentions to the event in the first, and many more ahead (and to come). There are many clues in this part, that makes more sense later in the series, so keep your questions and read the next one; if you must, draw a mind map of this and that.

As much as I could, I wrote these stories to be as open-ending as not telling the story at all (it's pretty much clear isn't it?). Interpretations and alterations of this story are welcome (yeah, it's my story let people know about it!). Just be sure to tag or mention, as I would like to read other versions.


	3. Chpt 1 Alpha Centauri: A, B, Proxima

Part 1

Below the Deep Ocean

* * *

It was set a few months after WtSMtO close to winter in Japan. Eli had started university and her idol career, while Umi still in school being the vice-president. Umi faced a problem at school the second Eli stopped going to the school, and she distanced herself from Eli. Maki tried to help Umi in her problems.

...

 **Alpha Centauri**

Chapter 1: A, B, and Proxima

...

 **I** t had been a few months since Eli said yes and I was finally in relationship with the beautiful, golden-haired angel – my former senior, the former student-council president, and former µ's. She had adopted both: cool and charm that made her the wise and the beautiful one of the nine and I was trying my best to be her, being the current vice-president of the student council at the time. She was there for me as my significant other, as well as my mentor.

She lived in a 2-floored apartment in the city, approximately the same distance from the school, her university, her idol agency, our favourite park, and my house. Through the door, a shoe rack was on the left along with other cabinets and drawers besides it, where she placed the vacuum cleaner, umbrellas, and other utilities. On the right was the washing machine and the dryer next to the toilet, underneath the half landing stairs that led to her 2nd floor. Her kitchen could be seen from the door on the left after passing the stairs – her marble-top kitchen island had two bar stools and a lower surface in which her stove was planted. Next to the kitchen and at the end of the floor was the dining table, it was meant for 6-8 but she only had 4 dining chairs; I could only imagine that they were for Eli and I and two guests. There was a wall that separated the stairs from the living room, where her TV was facing the kitchen on the opposite side and the sofa that was right in front of the coffee table. I had a favourite spot on that sofa, it was on the left side, the side which was closer to the end table and the standing lamp. Up her stairs, there were 2 doors in the hall, the closer one was to her bedroom and the further was to the bathroom. Eli's room had a queen-sized bed placed against the right side of the wall, and my favourite side of the bed was the one closer to the door which made her side closer to the window – every morning she opened the blindfolds which hung from the top to the floor. The adjoining room that was separated by a sliding semi-transparent door was her wardrobe, where she kept her clothes and some from work, mine, and the dresses we wore for _Soldier Game_. Another glass door separated the room with the bathroom, where I had my toothbrush next to hers.

It was not long since she started university and being an idol, that her apartment was still mostly empty. Drawers and closets had only one to two things in them. Her bookshelf had only a few books and of those few, 3 of them I contributed. Her bathroom was large and the landlord intended to install a bathtub in the far future but she was still saving money to get the apartment filled. There were only one or two snacks in her kitchen and only a few chocolate bars despite her love for them; once in a while I brought back some which I then snapped and fed it to her before putting the rest in the refrigerator.

I was happy with Eli. She was mine and I was hers. I let her brush and stroke my hair to the tip, while she let me sleep on her shoulders, or her lap, or her collars.

I kept a routine. I stayed over at her place most of the week especially during weekend or when she was not busy with her university – Wednesdays and Thursdays. Most mornings I already found her side of the bed empty, lights had completely shut, but her blinds were opened showing the buildings in the distance and some trees in the foreground. I was always the one tidying her bed, or any other places because it always bothered me if somewhere in her apartment I knew was not clean or tidy. I always took a shower before I headed down if it were a school week. When I reached downstairs I always found her either cooking breakfast, or sitting on the sofa on my spot, which she quickly sled to the other side. Then typically I left the apartment before her because of her schedule and I had to be in school early, but exceptions were made for a job she may had to attend. We had a new duet: she brushed my shoulders and fixed my hair, gave a new reason each day why she loved me, I replied with the same reason only I added a little spice because I was blushing, she gave me a lunch pack when she cooked, then finally she held me and kissed me. I wouldn't resist her kiss even if I could because it was Eli. Her lips were soft and treat mine gently; I always wonder if she felt the same way for mine.

There was, however, another routine at school. It was with Alisa.

Yukiho visited the student council room once in a while, to bring the late Honoka along, sometimes looking for Honoka to make sure she had reached the school before herself, and sometimes with Alisa. The first few times I was always excited, yet confused. I thought Eli was visiting me in the room, like the first few days I was assigned to be the vice-president that Eli was still a few weeks away from graduation. But why was she visiting that time since I had just seen Eli in the morning and she even kissed me. It was always the glimpse of golden silk hair with blue sparkling eyes that caught my attention, but this was different, something just didn't resemble Eli. The vibe I got was different from her sister.

Sometimes when I missed Eli at school talking to Alisa made it better. Occasionally Alisa visited the council first before Yukiho while I was still alone in the room. And that became more than just a few occasion, to become regularly. One day I almost slipped it out of my tongue.

'Good morning, Umi-senpai.' She greeted after opening the door.

'Morning, Alisa. Please, come in.'

'Yukiho's coming late, so I thought I can hang out here until then. Are you busy, Umi-senpai?' Alisa closed the door behind her with her hands behind her back.

'No, actually. You know we're alone, you can just call me –' I paused. I suddenly remembered how Eli and I started calling each other by our names without honorifics. Apparently I was quite silent towards the end for Alisa that it made her clarify it.

'Did you mean to say something?'

'Um… no. I said no, I'm not busy.'

I had the thought to myself, while Alisa was talking about school and about the new µ's. I almost shared what I always shared with Eli. I couldn't do that to her because it was something special between us that if I were to share with someone else, it wouldn't be something memorable anymore.

...

Ever since, glimpses of Eli had become clearer on Alisa and she had come to the student council room more often. I had a talk with Maki at school before we had lunch with the rest of the group. We were close since Eli, Maki, and I were the same type among the group we got along easily, especially after we worked on _Soldier Game_. She expressed her feeling of like being queens. Not only she enjoyed writing and performing the song, she also felt like she was herself. Maki shared that Eli was a role-model to her when she was in the first year, and then she admitted that I was when she was in the second. Maki also acknowledged that she had been thinking about being in the council when she reached the third, even the president. So, she wanted to start early on getting to know more about it.

After she had interviewed me regarding her planned council, we talked about my situation. She had noticed that I had been talking a lot with Alisa, more than how one looked in their junior-senior. I shared what problems I had been feeling; one that I almost held Alisa's hand too. We were the first ones to arrive by the tree where we planned to have lunch with the rest; it was at school but I didn't know why the others came late.

'I guess it's alright to bond with the siblings of your lover,' Maki responded to my reason to my closeness with Alisa. 'But there should be a line.'

'Siblings?' I clarified. 'Eli only have a sister.'

'Y-yeah, I mean… her sister. Right,' Maki stuttered suddenly when I clarified. I had no clue on why she thought of siblings since I knew that Make notices Eli only has one. 'Remember, how Eli actually convinced your sister to hang out altogether and even persuaded her husband too? But she didn't want to get too close. Because, tell me Umi, don't' sisters share some interests and likes? You don't have to tell me, but you and your sister do have something in common, don't you? And there should be something in common with Eli and Alisa too. Just be careful.'

'I guess you do have a point, Maki,' I said as my lunch pack that Eli prepared sat on my lap. I did realise how far Eli had pursued to get close to my sister. But she also didn't want to get that much attention. I realised too, that Eli was more experienced than I was, she was still far wiser than I was. 'By the way,' I added. 'Did I really tell you that much?'

'Umi, you are a little talkative when you talk about Eli.' With her un-phased expression, she stared at me. It came to me as quite a shock, because I never heard myself talk about Eli. It must have been a detailed conversation that even Maki remembered the time I talked about our trip to Disneyland. 'But then again, I say to you to be careful, because you've started to talk about Alisa. Not that there's anything wrong with that, just coming from you, that'd mean a bigger deal than it appears.'

'Really, Maki? I guess I wasn't myself.'

'But I think you were, Umi. You once said that you couldn't express your feelings as well as Honoka and you wanted to be more like Eli. You're like Nico.' Maki then looked at her lunch the same way I was at mine earlier. It was as if the pack was prepared by her own Eli. 'But you eventually open up to Eli at first, right? Then slowly to us.'

'I'm lucky aren't I?' I, too, looked down at my lunch. I was getting curious what Eli has prepared underneath – it was always a surprise, sometimes she wore a message with the ketchup. Since Maki had mentioned it, I haven't heard news of Nico for a while. I had messaged and called Nozomi sometimes, but not Nico.

'Anyway, I wonder how Nico is doing.'

'H-how should I know…' Maki jumped and looked like she was interrogated by an officer and she had stolen something from the jewellery nearby, trying not to let go of her pack. 'The last time I h-heard she was doing fine. I think she was doing alright.'

Then the rest of the µ's started to appear one by one (I still haven't thought of the reason why anyone would be late for break time). But another thought went through my mind on what Maki had said: how close Alisa and I had become, while we were having a lovely chat. I was thinking what the line should be between us, while we were having our meal. I was thinking how far we had crossed that line if we indeed had one, while we shared food.

...

And I did think of the same things as I walked to Eli's apartment. Usually I only thought of how soon I would be seeing her with questions about her day or what movie we would be watching, but then I was thinking how soon I would be seeing Alisa, whom I had to talk to. It didn't take long until I reached the apartment and I knocked on the door.

'It's open, Umi. Come right in.' She shouted after I had knocked, with voice loud enough I could hear her from standing on the mat. I opened the door and I saw Eli popped her head from the sofa, with the tail of the gold hair that she tied back touched the top of the sofa swung form one side to the other. It was like a fox's tail wagging to see her owner.

'Hi, Eli. Thank you for having me,' I greeted while I removed my shoes and placed them on the rack.

'Umi, you don't have to say that every time you enter, you know.'

I was surprised that Eli didn't lock the door whilst she was wearing clothes so revealing. She had her yellow nightshirt and a light blue robe that she carelessly wore. Her shoulders where showing and her necklines so revealing even I couldn't stop staring, unconsciously trying to peek at her delicate wears. I was concerned about my lover.

'Eli, you shouldn't leave your front door unlocked like that! Especially if you're dressed that way. What if someone else walked in?'

'Well, I know you'll be home soon. I checked you don't have any activity today and your student council work was pretty much done yesterday, right?' She replied with no hint of worry whilst she slid to the other side of the sofa as I put my bag down on the table and sat next to the square pillow. I was looking for comfort from Eli. The TV was muted since I arrived. 'Besides,' she continued, 'what's wrong with dressing like this? Do you not like it?'

I peeked again at the slacking nightshirt almost falling off her shoulder just to tell me she wasn't wearing anything else inside. 'I guess it suits, you.'

'Good. Was your day alright?' She interviewed as she turned her body to face me. Her feet were on the sofa whilst her legs were folded to the side and her hands still holding her mug. She had a pretty look, an adoring and irresistible stare that she suggested her interest in me.

'We all had lunch together and we all talked,' I replied to the girl who looked so allured by my story. 'Everyone asked how you're doing, Eli.'

'And? What did you tell them?' Eli smiled whilst she moved her tea closer to her chest with a slight head tilt.

'I told them you are still maintaining your cool. The same _kashikoi kawaii, Elichika_.'

Without any comment from Eli, she put down her tea on the coffee table. Her hands were trembling, and her tea was no longer steaming – it must be because of the heavy mug. She approached me while she was on her knees.

Eli put her hands around my shoulders and kissed me, removing my tie at the same time – I had been waiting for that kiss and it was perfect, but it got out of hand fast. I held Eli by the arm and one by her neck. Eli moved her hands down to unbutton and remove my blazer. We had not broken our kiss until she lifted my arms to pull up and eventually removed my sweater. She threw them to her side of the sofa before pushing me down on the pillow that was resting on the armrest, which forced me to lie on my back and feet were no longer touching the carpet. With that opportunity she climbed over me with both of her legs folded on both sides of my hips and she rested her body on mine. Eli proceeded on kissing my cheeks, down to my jaw, down to my neck, and down to my chest. She continued to unbutton yet another one off my shirt from the top. Just like that I felt her breath on my chests right below my collars.

I fell into a sudden comfort where solace met warmth.

'Eli…' I whined while I put my hand on her neck underneath her tied hair and another clenching on her robe on her back. She did not respond as she was still busy with stripping off my shirt. Eli was not at all heavy – at least I was no longer surprised as she had suggested this before. She often the one climbed over, one to initiate things. I was only on top only when she pulled me in as she lied down and locked me so I couldn't move. All those times I felt her breasts pressing against me, large and exotic. This, however, was an exception, they were softer, she didn't seem to put on a bra; and thus, my assumption from her falling shirt was correct. I had grown weak from Eli's seductions, and I was no longer against some. Sometimes, however, Eli went too far and too fast. The first time she kissed my neck and lower I stopped her. As I moved passed that, seeing the sense I grew accustomed to, she then moved around her hands on me which I then stopped. I then moved passed that too.

Suddenly I forgot the surroundings – no sound and no colour and no air.

Eli had her hands moved across my breasts, passed my stomach and down to my waist. She slowly pulled and untucked my shirt off of my skirt. I let her do it, but I only had my hands held tighter on Eli. I grasped on her hair that made it untidy and the hairband was barely holding on. Suddenly she moved her hand under my shirt from the bottom, where she untucked earlier. I hadn't noticed it yet, but her lips were already where my second button was supposed to be and she moved further down.

I found darkness fell and only lit by titillating candles.

'Eli…' I whined again, as I intended to stop but there was no sign of slowing down from her and no rejection from me. I was okay with all these. I was too distracted by her seductive kisses and her soft and relaxing touch. She made my muscles weak that I barely tried to stop her.

I faded into the void of complete pleasure.

Suddenly I jumped like an auto-response and removed Eli's hands out of my shirt whilst I distanced myself until I was no longer lying down. This was after Eli had climbed dangerously passed my ribs and her lips were dangerously close to the top of the cup. It forced Eli to stand on her knees and longer leaning against me while I had my legs still in between hers.

In my mind it was too early for our relationship to do anything further; let alone the thought of having her do things to me, and me to her. It was too early during the day too, that I was still in my uniform and just recently got home; as if we were couples that had nothing else planned until midnight just to do _that_. It was on a bad timing too, because I hadn't had a pleasant day where I only thought of Alisa at school; and I wasn't about to think about her now. Being hooked and reeled whilst I had all these thoughts would not be right; it wouldn't have been a pleasant memory.

'E-Eli,' I tried to speak. 'It's still early. I'm still not… it's not even d-dinner time…' I didn't realise I was breathing heavily and panting. I tried to close my shirt just by crossing my arms, with minimum coverage I was still revealing my chest through the gaps. I was still trying to control my breath while I noticed Eli not at all troubled with breathing, instead it seemed that she had her breath stuck. Her hair, however, was ruined. She had a cold look on her face as if she had committed a murder.

'You're right,' She finally said a word after a frame of pause and continued her breathing as I was worried. Her expression changed, it was no longer cold but a rather warm smile. Her hairband slipped and fell on my lap. I picked it up and handed it back to her, despite it made my shirt opened again. 'I'm sorry, Umi, I didn't know what I was doing. Get yourself changed. I'll prepare the dinner.' She added that whilst climbing over me again to get off the sofa. She then moved to the kitchen, not forgetting to stop by my side to brush my hair and kissed my head, and took the blazer and the sweater she just took off of me, and not forgetting her mug too.

'Do you need help with the –' I suggested a hand even if I had to reveal my unbuttoned shirt but I was interrupted before I could finish.

'It's a Russian dish, Umi. I'll be alright by myself. But if you want, you can help me read off my grandma's recipe in Russian, though.' She continued to walk to the kitchen while she tied her hair back. She had not looked back at me since.

...

After our dinner I went to her room so I could work on an assignment due the week after – I had done everything for the day after when I was at school. But I was distracted again. All I could think about was what Maki had said and it kept repeating in my head about common likes among siblings. I hadn't made any progress that I closed my books and prepared to rest after taking a shower. Eli soon entered as I was tidying up. She hugged me from behind and placed her head on my shoulder.

'Have you finished? How was your study?' Eli asked with her soothing voice next to my ear that it made me relaxed for a brief moment.

'Yeah,' I replied although I had not been focusing. 'I've caught up for tomorrow.'

Eli began to kiss my shoulder which was exposed because my nightshirt was slanted at the top. She started moving towards the neck while I overlapped Eli's arms around my waist. She made me so comfortable whenever I was around her arms, and she made me think I was someone's reason to love.

'Eli…' I tried to complain softly as she moved the strap of my bra aside and eventually fell off my shoulder so she could continue her trail of kiss. I started to breath heavily once more. Even slower, she started to move up and I could feel her breath against my nape. It tickled the first time she did it to me, but I fell into her trap and I enjoyed being caught on her net, but I was afraid that I might get used to it myself just because it was my desires controlling me.

However, the only thing went through my mind was: "Is she enjoying me? Am I offering her enough of myself? Does Eli like this? Does she want more?... Since they are sisters…Would Alisa also want this? Does Alisa want me like this?'

With my horrible imagery of swapping the sisters, I broke freeing myself from Eli. 'I'm going to shower…' I said to her after the disturbing thoughts, eventually pushing Eli's hands down, removing them from my waist. I turned around which ended Eli's hug and left to the bathroom.

I felt guilty that I had rudely pushed Eli away. I couldn't do this to her again. I had to resolve it as soon as I could. I had the time to think in the shower and rehearsed what I had to say to Alisa for the next day. I couldn't go on rejecting Eli because it seemed I was mean to her and she would end up pulling herself away from me, and that's not what I wanted at all. I also couldn't do anything with Eli if there were thoughts of other people in my head. Eli desired this, she desired me and I knew what I had to do, just that I wouldn't spread my legs for her like this, not now. I knew I had to finish this as soon as possible if I wanted to be happy with Eli.

...

Eli was already lying on the bed when I got out, with only her head popped out of the blanket. My side of the bed, however, had the blanket slightly folded that if I slipped my legs in and unfolded the blanket, I would be fast asleep. Her hands reached out and patted on the empty side, trying to invite me in. I gave her a smile because she was adoring as she was cute. I dimmed the lights – her bedroom lights were controlled using a turning switch.

'Not all the way!' Eli reacted when the lights were dimmed too hurriedly.

'Good night, Eli,' I wished after I giggled and climbed on the bed. I rested on back whilst Eli was on her side and unfolded the cover.

'It is a good night, isn't it, Umi?' Eli got closer to me and she pulled on my shirt on the sleeves revealing my shoulders again which she soon kissed. Her other hand was pulling me tight by the ribs.

'Eli!' I voiced out as I turned my back on her and I rested on my left facing the door. 'I'm serious. I… I have to wake up early tomorrow.' I concluded as I didn't want to worry about a problem that I must face first. It was unintentional to turn down Eli the third time but it was bad timing. It wasn't fair. It had to be done.

Eli pulled back her hands and silent. I didn't respond nor did she for a while. 'I'm,' Eli finally broke our silence to reply, 'I'm sorry, Umi.' She slowly put her hand on my waist again, spooning. I didn't know where her other hand was, usually underneath my pillow, but it was somewhere near her shoulder or her head because I felt it folded against my back.

'I'm sorry too,' I apologised as I took her arm closer to my chest, so I could hug it like a body pillow and I rested my cheek on the back of her hand. 'Good night, Eli.'

...

Finally came the following morning. I woke up and as usual, Eli was not on her bed and the blinds were opened. I lifted by body and found my uniform already hung on the handle of the closet across the bed. Eli must had washed them and ironed the day before or earlier that morning. I proceeded to wash myself and get ready before I headed down. As I put on the uniform, the tie was missing and the other tie, her former, was not in the wardrobe. So I walked downstairs with my bag and found Eli had already finished preparing breakfast. We sat on the kitchen island and had our breakfast. In front of us was a lunch pack but it was neatly tied and it seemed larger than usual. I was curious what Eli had prepared.

Whilst we had a chat about her work during breakfast, Eli suddenly walked away from the table and went to the balcony to fetch the tie. I looked over and I noticed her breakfast was barely touched but I had almost finished mine – we ate around the same pace. I wondered if something was bothering her. Just as I finished my meal, she returned with the tie. She explained it got left behind the day before, by the sofa and she forgotten where she placed the other. She stood in front of me and tied my tie after I had rinsed my plate. I looked up and replied her smile, but her eyes were frowning.

'That reminds me. Do you want me to bring your red scarf, along with your change of clothes?' Eli asked as later that day after school we were going to meet for dinner.

'Ah, yes. Thanks, Eli, that'd be great.'

'Listen, about yesterday,' she broke her voice as if she felt guilty about what happened. She wasn't at blame. 'I'm sorry I…'

'It's alright,' I interrupted her before she apologised for something she didn't do. 'I'm sorry too. There's someone I'm wanting to see.'

'You do?' Eli then paused for a while. She even paused on tying the tie. 'I see.' She resumed on knotting. 'There. Kashikoi kawaii.' She said as she was done tying and brushed my shoulders.

Speaking of cute, I was wondering what Eli had prepared over at the isle top. I was curious why the sudden change I had to ask and turned my head. However, I didn't know Eli was going for a kiss, and it made her miss that she only kissed my cheek.

'Eli…s-sorry.' I whined surprisingly as I was off guard and I forgot that was our routine. She too looked surprised and released her hands from my shoulders; it was the first time we tripped on our duet. 'I'll see you later, Eli. Oh, lock your door!' I said to her before escaping to the door after Eli gave the adorable lunch pack. Usually she followed me and hung around the door as she watched me walk through the hallway, but she stood still near the kitchen isle. I wrote a note for her on the chalkboard by the door – one that we used to remind each other about something, or sometimes Eli wrote hearts around my name. I gave her a smile before closing the door. It took her a few seconds until she finally replied a smile back, only then I could close the door and leave.

...

As I entered the school, passed the hallway and up the stairs I thought of what I should say to Alisa. I came to her locker but she was not there. By that time, Alisa had always already visited the council room, or that I would walk pass her locker here. It would be troublesome if she entered without anyone responsible there to let her in. So, I quickly ran over but as soon as I got close to the room, she was there, standing next to the door.

'Hey, Alisa,' I greeted her still from a few feet away from. 'Can I talk to you for a bit, inside?' I continued before I entered the student council room.

'Sure, Umi-senpai,' she replied cheerfully and followed me. 'What do you want to talk about?' She added before closing the door behind her.

'Um… its regarding your visit to the council.' I stopped by my desk and put down my bag on the table. I turned and found her surprised, half way to tracing my footsteps. 'I think it would be best if you don't visit as often. Don't get me wrong, I like you having here. But I'm afraid you'll get in trouble for it.'

'But, don't you and sis used to share something similar?' Alisa suddenly struck me like a thunderbolt from Zeus. 'She told me Umi-senpai visits her often in the council and it made her very happy. I'm sorry, but sis doesn't spend a lot of time at home anymore. And Umi-senpai is the closest person to her and you reminded me of her. And I was thinking, that I might make you as happy as my sis back then. Because this sure makes me happy.'

Alisa was right. It made both of us very happy back then, whenever I came to visit or at the end when Eli visited. It was a sorrowful moment when she stopped. I kept looking at the door and hoped she would, for some reason, returned just to see me. I was madly in love with Eli and she was not in a relationship yet. This time, I was. I had to remind other people that I was not available that Eli had been helping me responding to the constant love letters that I often receive. I was jealous whenever Eli opened her locker and they would fall out like a brief waterfall. But she was jealous too that I still got them from my fans at the school and she no longer does. However, she was no longer a school idol but an actual idol; once she brought back two boxes full of fan letters, collected just from the last two months. I often get jealous and worried about her. Every time Eli had to work late it kept me awake I couldn't do anything else, beside sitting on the sofa waiting for her, even though she asked me to go on and sleep early. Although it was painful, I only share those feelings for Eli. I became possessive I wanted every one of her posters, merchandise, and CD which she gladly gave freely because she got one of everything. There were also other times I shared with her, especially that trip to Kyoto. We made memories meeting for the first time, twice. All those that I held precious, wasn't just one thing so cheaply remade with anyone else. I had got a lot more and throwing some wouldn't stop me from loving Eli.

It made me realise I had a lot of things that I share with her. All those that I held precious, wasn't just one thing so cheaply remade with anyone else. I had got a lot more and throwing some wouldn't stop me from loving Eli. I would gladly share our morning routine if it means that I could share with Alisa all about her sister.

'Yeah, Alisa. You're right.' I finally responded while she waited, just a few inches closer. 'Then, just be sure you don't disturb other members of the council, alright? Maybe I'll give you a code if I'm busy or anything.' Alisa nodded and hummed merrily. 'Hey, how about we go to your sister's apartment together sometimes?'

'Really?' Alisa lifted her head in excitement, jumping closer to me, while she put her hands together again close to herself. 'That sounds great! I miss her cooking, though I wouldn't get tired of yours either.'

'Yeah. We'll have sister-to-sister bonding.' I added. 'Well, between your sister and I, it would just be called dinner. But with you, it'll be great.'

'Yeah! I'm excited now. Thanks, Onee-chan! I'll… talk to you later then. Bye!' With unshaken anticipation she left the room and left me frozen with the thought that she had just called me her sister.

I then realise that the line was clear now, what Eli had established with my sister, what Maki had referred to, was the one with Alisa and I.

...

Maki and I talked as we finished school and asked how the student council work had been going, and if there were anything that she could partake and learn. She was eager and stubborn. And then we talked further as I brought her along to check a few things around the school, the clubs, and finally the gates.

'Really? I'm glad you could work it out. Eli sure is an excellent role-model to follow, and you are as well.'

'Yeah. She's like a tall glass of water,' I commented as I looked at Eli who was standing by the gate talking to Alisa. 'To me she looks brighter than anyone else around. Even if her hair were not gold, I could look at them all day and still think that she does.'

After I paused as I continued to admire the beautiful angel, Maki looked down although her eyes were staring forward.

'Maki,' I nudged her shoulder to reactivate her that made us stop. 'What's troubling you?'

'Ah! It's… nothing. Well, I've been having trouble. But… I don't think I know it fully yet. And I've been meaning to talk to someone about it, but some other time, I guess.' She looked surprised at first which followed by a sound of sorrow.

'Sure. Whenever you're ready, Maki. Know that you've helped me greatly, and I would like to return it greater. Now, let's meet the idol over there. I could get you her autograph if you want. You know, for eBay. I already had three so I'm good.' I attempted to cheer Maki as we approached Eli and Alisa, for our regular date.


	4. Chpt 2 Welcome to the Family

Part 1

Below the Deep Ocean

* * *

This chapter was set two weeks after the end of WtSMtO, few months before Alpha Centauri. It was set to be a past story where Eli and Umi haven't started their dating life and the whole date was a nostalgic experience for Umi. She experienced flashbacks from her childhood as well as past events with Eli.

...

 **Welcome to the Family**

Chapter 2: The One Where She Said Yes

...

 **E** li and I were supposed to go out for the whole day today. We slept at our own places the night before because she had just hung out with Nico and Nozomi. They had just graduated and wanted to spend a lot of time together, which I didn't mind at all. Especially because she just got accepted by her dream university and the by the famous idol agency at the same time – she celebrated with two of her best friends and then the day after with me. I called before she went to sleep, and we talked about her day and what the others did. Eli also warned that our date would start early so that I could get ready in time, though she wouldn't tell me the details on what we were going to do. From all the times that we hung out, we started around 9 or 10 but I never thought it would start before 7. Also, I had been waiting a long two weeks, not for the date, but for her answer. Two weeks prior to this date I confessed but she wanted to hold on to her answer after she had graduated. Now that she had, she still hadn't mentioned anything related to that afternoon nor did I, as we promised. Every time we met I was hoping I could finally hear at least a hint, but it never came.

...

That day I woke up at 5 in the morning, so I could go to the dojo. I was about to get ready when the bell rang. My parents didn't say that they were expecting anyone as far as I could remember. So, I went ahead to get the door by the guest living room, and I opened it as soon as I got there.

'E-Eli!' Astounded by the appearance of the girl I adored standing in the cold opposite my door, I held down the handle until it couldn't go any further. I thought the lights were already off, but I still could see her as clear as day. 'W-what are you doing here so early?'

'Well,' she explained with a shaky voice whilst she had her hands crossed, with a sports bag hung from her shoulder. She rubbed her own arms for warmth. 'I told you I would be here early, didn't I?'

'I know you did,' I quickly replied as quick as I stepped out the door and grabbed her by the arm to pull her in. 'I thought early morning, not dawn. It's barely today yet. Anyway, come in, Eli. You'll catch a cold!' Although it was around summer it was cold that morning because of the rain the day before.

'Thank you for having me. Where are your parents, Umi?' She hopped on the spot as she tried to shake the cold off of her. I always thought between the two of us, she was the fox and I was the rabbit.

'Oh, they're in the kitchen,' I replied as I closed the door behind Eli. 'Why do you ask?'

'Okay. Let's go see them!' Eli suddenly stopped being the rabbit and ran away like a fox that she was.

'What? Eli! Wait!'

So we proceeded to the dining table where my parents were drinking tea before they had breakfast. Eli greeted them so friendly. She put down her bag and took out a large food container from it and gave it straight to my mother. She had brought some Russian meal that she meant to give us – she and her mother prepared it and Alisa even helped packed it. They retired to the kitchen to look closer at the dish then put it in the fridge so my parents could enjoy them during the day. When they returned, Eli dug into her bag again to give a bag of Kenya AA coffee beans to my father – of 500 g in a sealed packaging. He gave a corner smile while he admired the bag and its writing, before squeezing the bag to let some air out of the tiny puncture on it, to giving a whiff of the aroma. Eli soon sat next to me in the dining table while my parents were opposite to us, thanking her and discussing the gifts. She then explained her plan for that morning, that she intended to learn archery and wished I could be the one teaching her. Since they were so familiar, my father even offered to teach Eli martial arts and my mother offered to teach traditional dances. Eli was staggered by the offer, but with her wit she excused that she would learn one at a time, otherwise she would confuse one with the other when she practices. The humour lightened up my parents and made them call for the maid to brew two cups of coffee; just for them as a celebration of some sort. I felt like she fit along very well with my family, though I hadn't introduced her to my sister.

I promised Eli I would help her get into the kyudo uniform. We then proceeded to my room to get changed while I tied the _obi_ on me.

'Um, Eli,' I called out to her who was ready to unbutton her shirt. 'Why do you want to learn _kyujutsu_?'

'Well, I figured that I've known you for a long time now and we've been very close.' Eli replied as she turned half way around to look at the pictures I framed of her and I when we first went to Kyoto. 'Yet I don't know anything about what you enjoy the most. You were always alone when you were in the dojo at school, and I know it's too late, but I'd like to be there to shoot your arrows with you.' The girl whom I was in love with had blushes on her cheeks that were lifted along with her smile.

'Okay, then.' I replied her smile, which was difficult because my cheeks felt warm all the sudden from listening to her reason alone.

When Eli turned back, she had already undone all her buttons. She crossed her arms holding the edge of the shirt where the buttons were to keep them closed, then she slowly opened them – revealing the locket that hung above her white and pink striped bra. Eli continued to open them until it slipped over her shoulders and eventually the sleeves hung on her arms.

'E-Eli…' I erased my smile and only amazement was left. I didn't realise it, but I was sure I was gasping by looking at Eli's body. It felt like awhile since I looked at her face, but I couldn't look away. Her striped bra had a bow on each side of the strap. It looked cute on her, that I wondered if her undergarments were a matching set. However, that wasn't the part that I most worry, but it was her body that represented a young woman's, so healthy and grown. At her age, her figure had well matured.

'Umi, you're staring.' Eli reviewed with a slightly low voice almost whispering, she was nervous. I finally looked at her. She had awfully reddened and no longer smiling. She must had been like that longer than I was staring. 'I'm… still not used to it if you're this close, Umi.'

'W-what are you doing, Eli?'

'Aren't you… going to help me put them on?'

'You mean,' I looked around my room without moving away from Eli, searching for the _keiko-gi_ for her. 'Oh no. I'm sorry! L-let me… get them first, okay?'

'Umi!' she complained. 'You don't have it with you! I thought you'd brought it in.' Eli pulled up her shirt and crossed her arms again but she missed, only one shoulder was covered. Her left side of the bra was still showing whilst she moved away and finally sat on the edge of my bed. She looked away from me, embarrassed. She tried so hard to pull up her shirt to cover her shoulder and her chest but it seemed it was a hurdle for her.

'Eli…' I made a half step forward with guilt but she clenched on her shirt even tighter. Eli was still silent.

I hurried out and get the uniform for her, by the table of the hallway that I skipped when I visited the bathroom. I returned as quickly as I possibly could and I spread them on the bed next to Eli but she still hadn't move an inch. I sat next to her but her face was still away from me.

I slid closer to Eli and slowly grabbed the collar of her shirt from the back, slowly pulling them down – revealing her bare back and as well as the rest of the bra where the hooks meet the eyes. Eli's hand slowly moved back too so I could slide the sleeves off her other shoulder and slowly off her arms one at a time. She only had her bra and her shorts, it made me nervous. After they were off she crossed her arms again with her hand close to the locket while I folded her shirt and placed on the bed too. I took one of her hand near the chest and I stood up so she could follow to the middle of the room, so it would be easier to put her uniform.

It was not the first time I saw her with minimal clothing, but that was on the beach and we didn't stand so close to each other – Eli never been standing so close to other members too in her swimming clothes, she only felt comfortable playing on the beach with me. Only then I found out she had her own limit of how shy she could get and this was it.

After I helped her put on everything else, I helped her tie the navy _hakama_ , I went behind her and I slipped my hands through the gaps of her arms and her ribs to tie them on her waist. Then I slipped my hands through again to tie the _obi_. Finally, I slipped my hand through one last time to tie my arms around her. I pressed my body against Eli and my head against her left shoulder blade.

'Eli… are you okay?'

'I'm fine…' she replied after she took a breath or two. 'Also, I'm sorry, Umi. I didn't… mean to shout like that.'

'You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me, Eli,' I responded trying to soothe her. 'I mean, I went to great lengths in front of you I don't mind them now. I got embarrassed and I got shy by a lot of things. But I was glad I had them. Otherwise I won't be here, doing this. It's not like anyone else could do the same.' I paused to see her response but there were none. I finally added, 'aren't you glad, Eli?'

'I am,' she finally replied. 'Thanks, Umi.'

I slowly let go of her but she grabbed my arms in place, so I wouldn't go any further.

'Can… we stay like this for a minute? I'm not ready to show my face.' She placed one of her hand or her cheeks cupping. I was sure Eli didn't want me to see her blush, but I could see them from the gaps of her fingers, it escaped and almost reached her ears.

I giggled and leaned my head again on her shoulder.

...

After we reached the dojo, I showed her the part of the _yumi_ : the _moto hazu_ and _ura hazu_ , the _nigiri_ , the _tsuruwa_ , and the _nakajikake_. Then I showed her the _showmen no kamae_ because it was the basic stance that I always use. I also showed the simple _Hassetsu_ , the fundamental steps but without the bow. I made her repeat over and over until she remembered each step and fluently and perfectly as I was very fastidious about it. It came to me as quite a shock because, apparently, I only made her repeat twice until she mastered it, she learned quickly and she seemed very focused to everything I showed her. She had a body of a model and the muscle coordination of an Olympian athlete. She was ready to be entrusted with a _yumi_. I gave her the _nisun-nobi_ because she was taller and thus the draw length should be appropriate for her height, also, I wanted to see how far she could pull with the higher pull strength.

I told her to pull on the bow as far as she could with the given technique without discharging; because it would break the limbs and the joints if there were no arrow. So she did. She took a breath in as she held the bow high and exhaled while she drew on the string. She pulled half way on her first try and slowly returned it. I thought that was it and I was ready to give a lighter glass fibre bow, until she took another breath and pulled the strings again. She made a full draw on the _yumi_ , and I was surprised because sometimes it took an archer a few sessions to get used to it. It looked like Eli' friendly manner had befriended the _yumi_. She was a true goddess indeed, maybe Artemis.

'Eli,' I called trying to get a clarification. 'Do you do a lot of push-ups?'

'I guess you could say that,' she answered while she released another draw. Every time she pulled the strings she looked so focused – while other girls in the school fell in love with the belle because she was pretty, but this look pierced my heart the hardest because it showed her pure concentration. 'The first few classes at the agency was all training, so I do a few but often. Why do you ask, Umi?'

'That _yumi_ is quite heavy to pull, you know. I was testing how strong you can pull on the strings, thinking I might have to give you a lighter one. Since you could fully draw it, I suspect that you have a strong back and arms. And a muscular one at it.'

'Am I blushing?' Eli was confused as my comment was not flattering because I still had trouble for months on complimenting how great she looked – she got bored with the classic comments.

'I mean, you're already strong, Eli. You can handle you bow so you just need to practice your aim.'

'Really? Can you teach me how to shoot then? I'll learn in seconds flat so we could start shooting arrows together.' She smiled while she pulled on another the draw. I thought she didn't have an arrow on but her there seemed to be a heart-shaped arrow equipped and she had shot them.

Finally, after I taught her to control her breathing and her aim, we started. The dojo was spacious so we took our spots. Eli was on my left about 5 metres away. We both took our own pace. We didn't say anything nor to each other throughout our session, we only smiled at each other whenever one of us was checking on the other. With that peaceful silence with the only sound made were from the string released and arrows as they hit the target, her calming and delightful smile, it made me wanted her more. Eli did great. I checked 1 out of 5 she hit a bullseye, and the rest were missed not by far.

We sat together after we rested the _yumi_ in place. I shared how I took care of the them too; except when our maids had come to clean them as well, as they were trained to handle. She seemed fascinated by the collection in the room.

'Thanks for teaching me, Umi. I finally understand what you meant all these times. I felt really free.'

'Yeah. It's relaxing, is it not? You… you learned fast, Eli.' I tried to compliment her. I began to play with my own fingers. 'You looked so focused when you shoot your arrows. And… l-looking at you, made me relaxed too.' I continued to praise her so I could get her attention. Since we were alone then maybe Eli could have the answer given right at that moment as it was a beautiful morning to wake up to. I was shy I abandoned my play and made fists on my lap and I was too shy to look at Eli.

'Aww, Umi. _Now_ I'm blushing.' Eli sneered at me when I tried to check if she indeed blushed. But she only giggled when I looked at her with my face felt so warm. 'Let's do this again. Tell me whenever you want to go for a relaxing time at the dojo, okay?'

I nodded at her before she stood up and invited to get some shower and changed.

...

Eli went ahead and took her shower before me. After my turn, however, I couldn't find her in my room. I went around the house looking for her because I knew she had not left as her bag was still in my room. It was like the time we were in the masquerade ball all over again, playing hide and seek. I wondered if my mom had seen where Eli had went. So I went to the kitchen because she was cooking breakfast.

'Mom,' I already called when I barely reached the kitchen. 'Have you seen… Ah! Eli. I've been looking for you.' I saw her standing next to my mother as I entered the kitchen. It looked like she had been there for a while since she had an apron.

'I'm sorry, Umi,' my mother responded first before Eli could. 'I've been keeping her here. She's been helping and accompanying me. It's nice to have her around, don't you think so, Umi? I'm sorry for troubling you, Eli.' Somehow that line sounded familiar. I couldn't remember but it was like a déjà vu.

'Oh, no. Not at all, Mrs. Sonoda. If you like me around, then I'll stay around.'

'Ha ha. You're always welcome here, Eli.'

I then remembered. It was the same line and response when my brother-in-law visited before my sister got engaged.

'Thank you,' Eli smiled and looked at me without breaking that smile. It was similar to what I saw when I was younger, the same smile he gave to my sister.

'Okay, let's have breakfast.' My mother called out.

So we did have a lively breakfast, one that Eli and mother prepared. For a family who had got maids running the house, once in a while my parents liked to do things themselves, such as this – of course, besides the cooking and plating, the maids did the rest, such as cleaning afterwards. Eli was actively talking to my parents and they too to her. We talked about a lot of things that morning, and Eli had knowledge on each of the topics. She could talk in depth on serious issues on the news, to the history of the universe itself, to the jokes that were cleverly crafted. To me she was jack of all trades, and she was master of all. It made her dominate the discussions on the table when her reasoning and deduction skill could equal the world's greatest detective and made my parents really impressed. With that interior that I so adored, she sometimes showed her endearing charm too.

It reminded me the first time Eli met my parents. The first few minutes we were fooled that Eli had kept her cool, she kept her charm, and she kept her cheer. I, too, was fooled. Not an hour before, she was so nervous she startled and started blabbering nonsense rapidly, she walked around on the spot so skittishly, and her expression changed randomly every second. Blushing and in cold sweat, we walked to my house, and her face was so red she could had left a trail of red paint. Before we entered she took a breather and all changed. She was very calm and cool. She smiled, she giggled, she even explained in detail how time was just a concept and we were living in a four-dimensional universe, to even cited a famous poem by Masaoka Shiki – one that she read from one of my books. As soon as my parents retreated to the kitchen for a second, she turned to me while she gripped on my wrist so tight and she finally exhaled. She leaned in and mumbled that she was a mess. I soothed her by rubbing her back before my parents returned. After we finished dinner, however, Eli panted like she sprinted while in the marathon. Her knees were weak and her arms were heavy. I put my hand on her steaming head and cares her hair as it was not tied until she calmed down – her expression was pricelessly adorable. Then I held her arm and pulled towards the kitchen so Eli and I could finish washing the dishes as my parents exited to the living room. She got better and she started to breath normally again, there we started to sing together – it was a rendition of _Love Marginal_. I was sure we both ruined the song the next time we hear it since we shared that moment, especially when I truly meant every line.

That morning on our date until the afternoon, however, we sang _勇気の_ _Reason_ as we washed the dishes and played around my house, until we had to leave for our date. We then talked a lot. We already had a heavy breakfast and we would be having a late lunch or an early dinner so we stopped by to get some snacks nearby. Eli took me to the Honoka's house. I was hungry, I could only think of the Kousaka family's manjuu. As we reached her house, we were greeted by her mother and she called for Honoka.

'Welcome, Eli-chan, Umi-chan! What brings you here?'

'Hi, Honoka. We were around so we decided to visit.'

'Yeah, and I thought why not buy some of the manjuu because Umi was hungry.'

'E-Eli!' I whined.

'Oh, Umi, would you like some? They're over here.'

I quickly got excited as soon as Eli mentioned them and I went over to her side. Although she slipped through as I got there, I was thinking about how much I should get because I would be eating in an hour or so. Maybe just one. But I would get a great deal for 5. Maybe Eli wanted to share 2 of them or maybe she only wanted 1 so I got 4. Or maybe Eli just wanted a bite I could have the rest.

'Really!' Honoka gasped and shouted loudly, it made me turned around. I found Eli standing with her arms around Honoka's shoulders. They both smiled at me so wide it could cover the whole store.

'Umi, have you picked which ones you wanted?' Eli asked after I had turned my head back to the sparking manjuu so close to my face. I picked 5 of my favourites and put them on the tray.

'Ah, yes.' I replied before Eli took the tray off my hands. 'Are you going to pay for them?'

'Yes. Today it's on me.'

We then left the store and said our good byes to Honoka. Eli was surprised that she found I was eating my second serving whilst she still putting her wallet away. I split the one I was eating in half and gave it to Eli. She pouted that she didn't get a full piece; either that or she wanted me to feed her but I was busy with my own.

...

Later that day we went to Edo-Tokyo Museum. I had been meaning to go there but I never had the time, I guessed Eli read my mind. Our visit was delightful. Some of the displays they had moved since the first time I visited – I was alone with my sister and even that time I hadn't met Honoka and Kotori. I told Eli all the things that were new and what my favourite displays were. She snapped a few photos of me while I was defenceless so I got back at her by taking some of hers and eventually some with both of us in them; I had my arms wrapped around hers just like I did when I was little to my sister. I was no longer hungry, although we would be going to the restaurant afterwards. Eli seemed fascinated by the displays on the industrial revolution because she had a few knowledge on it and in turn she shared what she knew. I couldn't stop staring at her as she talked.

We then continued to walk, I still rambled on the things I did in that museum as we got an early dinner at the café she reserved.

Eli had another surprise up her sleeve, as she took me for a walk after we were full and stopped in front of the Zōjō-ji. It was another nostalgic moment for me when she took me inside. I completely forgot about the trip to the museum earlier and I was lost in the moment again. I got too excited that Eli had to carry my bag and I was only holding the brochure that had all the information about the temple. Eli seemed to have some trouble catching up that I had to retrace my steps so she could catch up to me. It was the rabbit and the fox all over again, the masquerade ball all over again. I told Eli that I used to play around the park nearby as I pointed it across the lake. We stayed there and hoping I could see the sunset. But Eli was in a hurry that she didn't allow me to watch the sunset from there. But she did want me to watch it somewhere clearer.

She took me to the Tokyo Tower which was really close to the temple. I was overwhelmed – she was a conductor of a train and all the stops were my childhood memories. Just like Eli earlier, I hopped around but I was excited as I was waiting for the lift. I had grown younger just in a few hours. I even pressed the button of the lift a few times even though I knew it wouldn't make a difference; I only hit a few times because Eli stopped me every time. My childhood took over me, and the kid ran around the sky deck as we reached the top. The elder me would be running around with Eli to chase the kid. It was quite empty so we enjoyed it more familiarly. I felt like a small child by pointing out and got excited at all corners, I was sure I hadn't got through 1 loop because I remembered new things from my memories almost every 3 feet.

I pointed out where Eli would be studying at her university, I then pointed out where she would work at the idol agency, and I pointed out the area where she should be living. She corrected it because she wanted her apartment to be close to my house too. I continued to drag her around, but she pulled her hand back when I stood on top of the transparent glass floor. She looked terrified that she stayed 5 feet away, shaken. So, I grabbed her by the arm, which she soon switched so she could latch onto mine as we steadily approached the glass base. We stopped there for a while and Eli begged to move somewhere else. I giggled and took a photo of our feet on the glass as Eli had her hands full with my arm.

I was locked on childhood aroma.

...

Then we continued to walk around and finally reached the area where there were fewest people around. Eli still had her hand on mine because I was still dragging her. Suddenly she stopped which tugged me to stop on my feet and turned around. Our arms were almost fully extended. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't say anything except she took a step forward towards me. With Eli's other hand she brushed my hair to the tail. She fixed my clothes tidy because it was messy from all the running. I was confused – I was excited and so was Eli but she only smiled and kept her silence.

When Eli had finished, she put her hand on the side of my neck. She rubbed her cold thumb on my left cheek, underneath my left fringe. Her left hand was warmer than her right, maybe because I had been holding it way too long.

'Yes.' Eli finally said a word after that quiet moment. I was thinking what it could possibly mean. I wondered if she was actual giving an answer after those past 2 longing weeks.

'Eli…are you…' I took a pause before saying every one of my line, yet Eli replied very quickly.

'Yes.'

'R-really?' I made sure I heard the same answer was coming out of her mouth and if it were indeed her answer.

'Yes!'

'You're really saying…' I couldn't believe what she was saying, I had to make sure myself if "yes" was a word for agreement.

'Yes, Umi. Yes!' she clarified the last time as she held on me closer.

I abandoned all my thoughts. I jumped at Eli. I put my arms around her neck and shoulders whilst she wrapper her arms around me. I was too weak to tiptoe I couldn't put my head on her shoulder so I put my cheek on her collars and faced the locket that was hanging in front of my nose.

'Why…didn't you say it earlier, Eli?' I took a moment to hold before I could speak up without releasing her.

'If I had said it this morning,' she replied right next to my ear. 'The rest of the day would be just boring.'

'No, it won't,' I countered because every moment I spent with her would be memorable. 'I mean why not days earlier.' I complained because I wanted to hear those words since the first minute after I asked her.

'I only needed one last thing before I could answer, your parent's permission.'

We released each other and let air through between us so we could breathe properly. I still had my hands at the bottom of her neck and she had hers on my sides above the hips. And our eyes met. My thoughts returned: _These shoulders, these collars, these hands that are holding me, belong to my girlfriend. This perfume I'm smelling, is my girlfriend's. Those eyes are, that hair is, my girlfriend's. This space, this air I'm sharing is with my girlfriend. Those smile are my girlfriend's_ …

Our faces were really close – it was the first time we stayed like that for more than 5 seconds. I noticed before but it was the first time I paid attention to her slim eyebrows, her narrow nose, her curved lips, the few faded freckles. Eli started to move her head closer to mine. My natural instinct was to remove myself and distanced, but I didn't, I only gaze at her. She tilted her head slightly and shut her clear eyes but not completely. I started to breath heavily but not properly when her mouth made a small opening. I started to shut my eyes too and mirrored her. But Eli suddenly stopped, with her lips only an inch close to mine.

I had a déjà vu but it was from a daydream. In the dream she intended me to finish that last inch, however, I was frozen. It was only an inch and I scolded myself for I kept Eli waiting, it was rude. I only needed to release the bow I had drawn. I had my stance, I had my breath controlled, and I had aimed. So I moved forward to complete the kiss.

These lips are my girlfriend's. This is my girlfriend.

It was blissful. When she kissed me heaven sighs, although I closed my eyes. I didn't know how heaven felt like but I was sure convinced it was like so, and existed within her. I began to tiptoe and held her tighter as she held me closer too until my hands were so close to my own face. I never felt like it before. I thought that I couldn't believe it that I would put archery second to the kiss. Despite how I was brought up, I never admitted that when I was younger I was superstitious about a few things because of Honoka's and Kotori's influence, including this. I believed in first kiss, and an angel was brought down to take mine from me.

The kiss was not long but it felt like time was paused. I didn't want to let go. But I landed on my feet again as the kiss ended even though my body still leaned against Eli's as if I were still ready for another kiss. I slowly opened my eyes and hers too. By the time they were fully opened my vision was blurry and tears built up at the corner of my eyes. I removed my hands from Eli as I tried to wiped them off because the tears started to ruined my smile but Eli's hands reached my cheeks first. So I pressed her hands against my cheeks.

'There's one more place we have to visit before heading home, Umi.'

...

We left the tower happily, but I only realised few minutes after the kiss that we were at a public place. So I walked with her with blush lines and because she held my hand as we paced rather slowly. We then reached the park still walking. We talked about how I was still embarrassed on holding hands just because we were next to each other, and I wasn't used to it, even though the girl I was with was no longer just a friend. Eli rubbed my arm with her other hand until I relaxed my grip.

'Hey, I want to meet your sister.' Eli suddenly changed the subject.

'My sister? Why do you want to meet her?'

'Well, don't you want to introduce your first girlfriend to her?'

I knew I had been saying that Eli was my girlfriend in my mind over a million times, but never I imagined on saying it aloud, or even hearing them. I began to startle that even Eli couldn't deduce what I was saying.

'It's okay,' she stopped my uncomprehending monologue as we reached the bench and she was the first to sit down. 'We'll take it slow. One at a time, right? I just thought how close you are with Alisa, I might get to know yours as close.' with her hand still attended mine, she pulled me down.

'That sounds great.' I commented as I sat next to her. She began to caress my hand and my arm, it was so relaxing. 'Eli… s-should we make something like a… like a promise? I heard my sister did something like that.' I mumbled further.

'You mean vows? Like what couples do in wedding?'

Since morning I had been feeling nostalgic and it brought memories of what my sister did too. I suddenly clenched on Eli's hand so tightly as I was surprised to what I had said.

'Ouch! Umi!' she whined. 'That hurts.' She pulled her own hand out of my grip.

'S-sorry, Eli!'

Eli giggled while she massaged her hand and I looked worried. 'How about this. We make something similar, a relationship vow.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm just going to say it,' Eli turned her body towards me and held both of my hands on my lap. 'Sonoda Umi, I promise to always be truthful to you. Whether I'm happy or sorrowful… and whether I adore or despise… that I will always tell you the truth.'

I was silent because I couldn't speak. I was flushed and gasping, and since my hands were held down by Eli I couldn't hide it.

'Was that good enough, my promise to you, Umi?'

In my mind I had a lot of things I would promise and I would bet my life to keep those promises, although she only wanted the same promise:

...

Eli, I would promise you  
A million things on cue,  
Based on the feelings that are true.  
Every chance that I still owe,  
And all the chances that I threw all for you  
Because those eyes of sapphire blue.

...

Eli, I would promise you:  
You'll be in every car  
In all my train of thoughts,  
You'll be in every one of my memories  
And in every one of its syllables.  
Until again we rendezvous:

...

I see, only when you spread your wings you let through a sight of heaven.  
Erased, every sin and every unpleasant memories and every fear.  
Though, I am glad I am here because of the mistakes I have made.  
The sky, where you once come covered by the wings touching the horizon.  
The ocean, always calm whenever you hug her yet it makes me slur.  
Drunk, by the alcohol only served in heaven that you give never fade.

...

There is only one I ask, and the witnesses are my bridesmaids,  
Whisper into my ears, and tell me that I'm a woman.  
Reveal yourself, and enter the Capulet Masquerade.  
Dance with me and kiss me, show me you're my lover.  
Spend our lifetime to the end, and always together.  
For you're welcome to the family, and I am your maiden.

...

Eli, I would promise you:  
That Scylla and Charybdis  
Could never will divide us.  
Every moment we've been through,  
I admit it was a bliss.  
I'm glad I gave that buss.

...

I didn't say those promises aloud however, but I had kept it written in my diary ever since, as well in my heart. The only promise I said to Eli was the same, 'I promise that too, Eli Ayase. I promise to always tell you the truth…Even if I feel happy or sorrowful…Whether I adore or despise…that I will always tell you the truth.'

'Now, the first truth I'm going to tell you: you're beautiful, and I love you, Umi.' Eli had her right hand tucked my hair behind my ear, and now she finally replied me my love confession.

'You look…good, Eli. And I love you too.' I gripped on her sleeve as I said it because it was the first time we said it to each other as a couple. I had no trouble saying it the first time as I was true to my feelings. It was also special to me to say it to someone, especially I had said it twice to the same person.

'I don't know if I'm blushing, Umi. But we'll work on your compliments.' Eli then let go of my cheek and my hand slid to hold her hand once more. 'Should we inform the rest of the group?'

'Wait. N-now?'

'Well, don't we want them to remember this date too?' Eli let go of my hands and she reached into her bag whilst I was quiet for a moment.

'I guess.'

Eli took out her phone and started typing on it. I was nervous, as I was still not sure if I was ready to tell anyone else about it. It took me a lot of courage to summon when I asked Honoka and Kotori that I was about to confess to Eli. My whole body was still getting used to the fact that I was in a relationship with the angel. I was about to stop Eli and reached for her arm.

'Here,' she immediately said as she handed her phone to me. 'How about you're the one to do it, Umi. If you're not ready, it's okay. We can tell them another time.' Eli sat back while I was still on the edge of the bench looking at her phone. I was staring but I wasn't reading the text because I trust Eli whatever she wrote was better than I could ever think of saying. The only thing that was holding me back from hitting send was the thought of how official Eli and I would become.

I had completely found and would begin my love life.

Finally, I performed a ritual to summon another courage to move my thumb over the send button. I sent it.

I sat back with Eli and I rested my head over her shoulder while I still holding the phone that was showing the report that the message had sent. Eli then grabbed my free hand before I locked the phone and turned its upside down.

'It's been a long two weeks for us, hasn't it?'

'It felt like a lifetime to me, Eli. But thanks for everything.' I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

'Well, I only talked to your mother about the temple and the tower. That museum was a coincidence.'

'No,' I lifted my head and smiled silly. 'I meant everything. It would be a very long list, but everything you've done for me even before I confessed, thank you. You've made a great playground for me to experience all, about love and finding myself in this world, a purpose. I don't know how I could return the favour, of such life-lasting.'

Eli removed her hand from mine and I no longer rested on her shoulder. She had one of them at the back of my head stroking my head and my hair, while the other she dug in between her collars and pulled out the locket that I had given her.

'You've given me this, Umi. Its more than enough.'

'The necklace?'

'No,' she kept stroking my head – I liked it. 'I mean what's written inside. You've given your heart, Umi – the love you promised to give forever.' She then leaned in when she stopped her strokes, to give me a kiss. My second kiss of my life, my second kiss of the day, just within the hour and I wondered whether I should expect this often. After she pulled away I didn't know why but I delayed on opening my eyes, but I guessed I saw another glimpse of heaven that it made me blind for a second.

'Oh, Eli…can we not kiss in public?' I smiled before I covered myself with the end of the sleeves of my jacket.

'Wait, really? I'm sorry. But how about in the tower just now?'

'T-that was you! Your hands were muscular I couldn't escape.'

'Am I still blushing?' Eli just stared at me while I gave her a pout after removing my hands away from my face.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised as she pinched my cheeks. 'Next time I'll let you kiss me first, just like in the tower, okay? Well then, should we go somewhere private?'

'No! that's not what I meant!' I protested with her hands still pinching, which Eli responded with a hug and a giggle before replying.

'Come, let's get you home.'

...

That night the rest of the µ's received the text:

"Umi and I are dating!"


	5. Chpt 3 The Time Mirage: Alone

Part 1

Below the Deep Ocean

* * *

It was set after the first chapter (Alpha Centauri). Umi was on a date with Eli but it didn't go as well as the date they once had, a different one but similar in content.

...

 **The Time Mirage**

Chapter 3: Alone

...

 **I** t was during the time where Eli had a long-term project after her successful debut; how could it not be. She was the most alluring girl I had ever met, she had the goldest voice I had ever heard, she had the most stunning body I had ever seen. She had all the qualities to be a model, to be a diva, to be an idol; and with all those qualities she picked me and I felt very joyful for that. Of course, her debut would be a success. I was in the front row when she performed it live for the first time, like a magnificent come-back stage for a former school idol, although Nico got us backstage passes but I was a fan and I held my lights high, I only slipped backstage after her second song. The stage trembled align with the vibrato of her voice, so was I.

Despite her current job, Eli had been working tirelessly on her project for a while. Her iPod was often on shuffle – it didn't actually matter because it was all filled with just soul and jazz. She put them on for inspiration. Her whole apartment was painted by legends: Charles, Sinatra, Fitzgerald, "King", Nina Simone, Hathaway and Bennet and I watched her painted with them. But she had always loved the work of Amy Winehouse's. I didn't mind at all that she sang one genre for a few months then because she always sang me _The Way You Look Tonight_ every month, where we celebrated with a candle light dinner on her balcony. I fell in love with her all over again every time.

One day I searched the lyrics to one of the songs she listened to, when Eli was already asleep. I wanted to surprise her the morning after. But when the day came, I was too late because Eli was not on her bed. It was odd because her blinds were still closed and her side of the bed was already tidy; I wondered if she had been up and had left without wanting me to wake up by the sunlight. I fixed my hair on the mirror, opened the blinds, and tidied the bed before I went downstairs. I heard Eli already singing by the time I reached half-way down, and I saw her in the kitchen by the time I arrived. She wasn't cooking as the apron was still hung on the side. She was singing the last verse of _Feeling Good_.

...

Stars when you shine, you know how I feel  
Oh scent of the pine, you know how I feel  
Freedom is mine, and you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
Oh, for me  
For me

...  
And I'm feeling  
I'm feeling  
I'm feeling

...

Good

Her voice filled the apartment it made my spine shiver and my knees numb, that it was just beautiful it vibrated every calcium in my bones aligning them. Eli seemed she was in her own world she hadn't noticed me as she had her back against me. I snuck to her iPod that was docked on her sound system by the bookshelf. I turned it on and played _Body and Soul_.

'Oh, Umi!' surprised she turned around with a worry in her voice. 'You're awake! I'm sorry. Did my singing disturb you?'

'It was the most captivating way to wake up to.' I replied with a smile after I turned around with my hands behind my back. Then I started to sing.

My heart is sad and lonely,  
For you I sigh, for you, dear, only  
Why haven't you seen it  
I'm all for you, body and soul

Eli was surprised even. She then moved around the kitchen isle and smiled when she moved her hair away behind her ears – she wanted to hear clearly. She sang Amy's part.

I spent my days in longing,  
And wondering why it's me you're wronging  
I tell you I mean it  
I'm all for you, body and soul

She walked towards me and stopped in the middle of the room and she put her hand out.

I can't believe it, it's hard to conceive it  
That you turned away romance

I sang by the speaker and walked with a pace that was align with the tempo. I still had my hands behind my back.

Are you pretending, it looks like the ending  
Unless I could have one more chance to prove, dear

I finally reached where Eli's hands were.

My life a wreck you're making

Eli pulled on hand from behind my back and held it.

You know I'm yours just for the taking

She put my other hand on her shoulder and then she put hers on my waist. Then we both sang the last line. Our voices were harmonised, Eli took the lower and I took the higher tone.

I'd gladly surrender, myself to you  
Body and soul

We started a slow foxtrot promenade duet in the middle of Eli's living room – there was an empty space that she left clear on purpose in case anything like this ever happened. Eli had taught me the very first time we met, and back then we had not known each other nor had seen each other's faces, but I trusted her to lead the dance then and I trusted her to lead always. She gave me the underarm turn. Then we switched and I wanted to give her the turn. But I failed because she was taller and I ended up got pulled and eventually bumped into her. That position made me stuck to Eli from behind.

After the misstep we stopped and laughed while the music was still playing in the background. After we had our laughter tank emptied, I wrapped my hands around the stomach and hugged her tightly.

'Eli…'

She didn't reply nor mummed except she overlapped my arm with her won.

I then moved Eli's hair to one side and I kissed her nape. Her gown had a wider neck hole than mine, that her shoulder was easily exposed when I slightly pulled it. I continued to devour her but I got nervous. There was no bra strap in front of me except the necklace. As her shirt fell off her shoulder I soon followed. My left hand was on the waist and down passed her hipbones and further. I eventually pulled up the gown from the bottom and reached underneath until I touched her waist again. My lips already reached the back of her ear while my other hand rested gently on Eli's thigh – grasped on and crawled up her leg.

She reached out behind and held my neck under my hair and her other hand was caressing my arm so lightly.

I started to notice Eli's body, although it was not my first time seeing nor feeling: her posture where her hips curved, her long legs, her rounded graceful buttocks, her fair and soft skin that she always took care of, the muscle tone on her thighs and abs, and her larger breasts. A foreign girls' body, so exquisite.

At the same time my left hand moved up and dragged her dress further up, my right slowly crawled up slightly massaging from the front and inwards and dangerously close between the triangle of her thighs. Since it was a gown, when I reached her ribs her underwear should be exposed but I couldn't see. My right hand moved further up and barely reached the bottom lining of her underwear, then I moved my hand along it towards the back. I shifted my left hand from the right to her left ribs, almost in a cupping position – dangerously close to the bottom of her breast, believing I should be able to hold them very shortly. I bit her ear with my lips.

When I was just about to feel the real Eli Ayase with both of my hands, I couldn't go further. Eli gripped on my left hand and pulled it out of her gown and I stopped biting. She turned to her left with her hand still at the back of my neck, kissing me on the lips then moved away which ended it.

'I'm not on your menu this morning, Umi.' She finally made a sound since we sang.

Because of the stunt that I pulled, Eli's dress was still lifted. It hung on her hip form one side and slightly rolled on the other, that it exposed her belly button and everything else below. It was a donker brief with black lace details on the sides, a little black ribbon tied in front. Only after a step or two backwards she turned around and took another before she pulled down her gown. During my stare I learned how her hips move when she walked, the cheeks that I had placed my hand earlier too.

I blushed extensively but I felt so calm, it was uncanny. I thought to myself: _Was I hungry? Was I caught up in the heat on what I about to go for that morning?_ The temptation was there dragging me and latched on until Eli freed me. During that stunt I didn't care about anything else excepting Eli and her so inviting body. A week before, Eli was as caught up as I was. If I already suggested such acts, that meant I was ready to take a step forward in our relationship because she had been waiting.

'Come, Umi. Help me make your breakfast.'

...

Later during the day, we went out for the date. It was warm. Again it felt peculiar because the day before was cold, but I brought a coat with me in case it turned chilly.

I bought the tickets and we went to watch a movie, and I got the popcorn. She took it off my hands because she didn't want me to grab my own so she could feed me. I no longer mind it especially if we were going to be in the dark. She wrapped her arms around mine as we watched while she fed me. Eli was surprised that the movie came out before it had been released.

I went to buy some chocolate from Eli's favourite shop. She looked so sparkling as she looked around the store, some she couldn't even see clearly because of the glass case. I only followed her around. I guessed I had the same reaction and expression when I looked at manjuu's. Eli looked down because she wasn't going to buy any, because she was still saving up on money. So, I offered to buy them for her, as much as she wanted. But she gave me 2 pieces. She looked unsatisfied, but forcing herself not to, so bought a two dozen wraps more with one bar of dark chocolate. She felt guilty as we left the store. But it made her better when I broke a piece of the bar to give it to her.

...

I looked for her hands as we walked, since Eli had not been holding any of mine as often since afternoon. I poked the inner palm and chained my index and middle finger around Eli's ring and little finger.

'Umi,' she turned to me and tittered. 'Are you trying to hold my hand?'

'Well,' I tried to explain. 'You haven't been holding mine since we left the apartment. I…might get lost you know. Are you that mean?'

'I thought you were shy about it, Umi. But I won't let you get away even for a second.' Eli held my hand, finally, interlocking our fingers.

As I saw her smile, I felt like I just received flowers from her. Two cornflowers at a time, every time she looked at me.

...

I tried to snap a picture of the both of us, but I was not good at it yet that left Eli to be out of frame.

'Aww. You're so cute!'

'Stop teasing, Eli... You look good too.'

'Good?' she sighed and pouted.

'I-I mean great. I mean you're cute too, Eli. You're pretty. I like your smile too…'

'And you said I'm the one teasing?' she laughed as she covered her mouth then held my head to kiss the side of my cheek.

She looked at me while she still had her hand on me before she wiped where she kissed me earlier. Her lipstick still left a mark by her shiny soft lips. I remembered she had just bought the lipstick, but I also remembered it was raspberry flavour.

...

I had my attention on drinks and ice cream stalls until Eli went to one of them. We shared an ice cream on a cup, it was only natural since it was a hot day. I tried to feed Eli the ice cream with the small plastic spoon.

'This is kind of unusual, Umi. You often blush when I feed you. But you, feeling me? What did I do to deserve this?'

'Yeah, but I was kind of used to it. Don't tell me you forgot, Eli.' I was bummed. 'But I don't mind doing things like this anymore. But you still do inappropriate things in public!'

'Was a kiss on the cheek or forehead really that bad?'

'No…but I was talking about that time you…grabbed me and kissed me in the park. With your raspberry lips and…'

'I don't recall.' She gave a teasing grin while I put out a pout, trying to copy her signature seduction. It didn't seem like I mastered it because she wasn't blushing.

'Here, have a bite.' She gave a KitKat that was dipped in the ice cream with her other hand covering the bottom so that it wouldn't drip on my clothes. I took the bite and the rest of the KitKat she kept for my second serving by dipping it back to the ice cream again.

...

I suddenly remember there was an accessories shop nearby which I thought I could bring Eli to since she liked making them – one I was wearing on my wrist. As we checked out every shelf there was, I snuck behind her. I straightened her hair with the brush nearby.

'What are you doing, Umi?' She tried so hard not to move as I combed her hair.

'Stay still, Eli. Or else I'll tie a moustache under your nose.' I said as I collected her hair together on the back, not forgetting some of them let through so they would fall off to the front of her shoulders. I put on the hairband on her as how she taught me how, although I never thought of wearing one on myself.

'You look beautiful, Eli.' I turned to a mirror that was at the corner of the shop. I hid behind her blushing and I knew she could see me from the mirror so just popped my eyes larger.

'Aww. Thank you, Umi. You look phenomenal yourself, you know.' Eli hadn't move from the mirror from looking at the hairband I just put on. She moved as I moved.

I snuck to the cashier and bought the hairband myself whilst Eli still on the mirror.

'Would you like to put it in a bag?'

'That's not necessary.'

'It looks great.'

'Thanks,' I looked at Eli admiring, as did I. 'I think it looks great too.'

I returned to Eli and dragged her outside to move on to our date.

'Wait, Umi.' She struggled to take the band of because my hand was on her arm. 'I have to take it off. Or else the police will arrest me. You wouldn't want me in jail, would you?'

'No, no. Keep it on. I already for paid it.' Our pace was not in a hurry anymore and she wasn't struggling.

'Thanks, Umi. I love you.' She kissed her mirror just as we left the store.

.

It was already late, and we reached the park as our final meeting place before we headed home to sleep. We both talked on the way and still as we reached the bench. We went down memory lane hitting all the stops where we used to go. Eli suddenly seemed quiet. So, I hummed our song to attract her attention once more.

Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer

Anata to watashi was hitotsu no Sutoorii…

It was Eli's turn to sing her part but she was quiet. She kept looking at the buildings across. I looked at her for a while but she still hadn't opened her mouth.

'Eli…It's your turn.'

But Eli didn't say anything nor make any noise.

'I know you've been practicing your voice for jazz, but…I'd like to revisit our –' I reasoned before she interrupted me, finally voiced out.

'Did you have fun today?'

'W-what?' I was surprised. I didn't except her to ask that. 'What are you talking about, Eli? I did.'

'I hope you do. Because I'm not…I just want to finish this as soon as possible.'

Her words struck me harder than any arrow would, even if the arrow head were laced with poison.

'Eli… that's really mean. You could have told me you haven't enjoyed it, so we could do what you wanted.' I kept my calm while I tried to pronounce every syllable from my mouth as hard as I could. Despite what we went through the whole day I was crushed that she didn't like it. I respected her for saying the truth, but to say it in such manner I was hurt.

'I'm really tired.'

'Eli…I'm sorry if I didn't make you happy today. Tell me what you want, so I –'

'I just want to go home.'

It took me awhile to process and to actually believe what she said actually came from her mouth.

'I'm...I'm leaving!' I stood up while I shed tears and stormed away.

However, I had not got far and still Eli would budge to catch me, she didn't even make a noise. I stopped on my steps and froze looking back. As much as it hurt, I still loved her. So I returned until I was a few feet away.

'Why didn't you stop me!' I demanded her reason. I thought she loved me the same way and as much as I loved her, but I would never let her get away, and I wouldn't run away from her whatever she's facing inside.

'Umi, how do I stop you?' In sadness and despair, I was confused and lost. The last time I felt lost was the time before I visited the ball. 'You didn't leave back then.'

'W-what? What are you…what are you talking about, Eli?'

'Haven't you realised? It's all a memory, Umi. We had this date before, a few months ago when we just started dating.'

I walked closer towards her, until I was an arm length away.

'Right now, I just finished my training and practice early, trying to get home as fast as I could before you go off to sleep. Then I'm going to call you from my house in Russia. Because later tonight Nico and I are going to perform so we got to rest until then.'

I finally sat down next to the girl who was wearing her practice gear, like the one she used when she practiced with µ's, tiptoeing just her feet with ballet shoes on. I sat on the edge facing the skyline as she was.

'You should get home soon, Umi. I'm about to call you soon. You'll be in trouble if I knew you're out this late without me, on a "date".'

I was silent, blankly staring at the empty bench that I shared with. I started to look around, it was cold. I put my coat on and applied a scarf that I packed in the right pocket. I took off the hairband that still tied my hair and let it fall onto my shoulders. I still could taste the dark chocolate at the back of the tongue.

I remembered a few months ago: It was summer. Eli bought the hairband for me because she said it suited me. Eli hadn't kissed on the lips on public yet. Eli hadn't given me the key to her apartment yet.

I also remembered that morning: The blind was still closed and the bed was tidy because Eli wasn't sleeping there with me. The kitchen was empty and the music wasn't on until I turned it on and I sang alone. The dance we did was only an imagination I had on the sofa looking at our framed photo. The breakfast I had was just Eli's cooking that she kept in the refrigerator for me before she left for Russia.

...

It made me think, our conversations were perfectly coordinated. It made me think, whether I was going insane. It was bizarre, surreal. I did what any sane person would do, I tried to forget what I had remembered because memory is a fearful, disturbing, and dreadful place to be in at the time. But without it I would not had a ground to base my reason on. I almost escaped to madness but Eli's smile was the only string I hung onto before I fell into lunacy. I just had to wait for Eli.

...

'I miss you, Eli!' I mouthed with barely any voice came out while I held the hairband that was soon damped by my tears.

It was a horrible night. In the past few months I had been hurt a couple of times, but this was the worst one, a never-ending pain that I could only recover by having Eli by my side. It was the worst 2 weeks of my life, right above the time Eli made me wait for her answer. Finding out Eli's past wasn't as bad as that ache. I would have lost my mind if she were to stay another second away from me.

I reached into my pocket to check the time. The screen was still showing Eli's message I recently read:

Did you have fun today? I hope you do, because I'm not. I just want to finish this a.s.a.p. I'm really tired and I just want to go home.

The phone vibrated for a second before showing the full-screen contact picture, the same photo I took with Eli earlier that date but Eli was in frame. Eli called. The ring tone was us singing a chorus of _Storm in Lover_ that we recorded together.

Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Toke sou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo  
Karadajuu de yonda, anata o yonda  
Hanasanaide You are my love…

...

"Umi…It's me. Pickup!"

We both giggled.

"Hurry up, me. Eli's waiting!"


	6. Chpt 4 Master Strategist: Date Plan

Part 1

Below the Deep Ocean

* * *

This story was set right before Eli returned from Russia and she looked for help from the other members of µ's to set up a date plan as soon as Eli returned. The direct flight from Moscow to Tokyo takes 9-10 hours and often departs at 7 PM (Moscow) and arrives at 11 AM (Tokyo).

...

 **Master Strategist**

Chapter 4: Date Plan

...

 **I** consulted with my friends, and I finally got through two weeks without Eli – the first three days Eli had told everyone not to leave me alone as I was a flight risk, with my condition I might had done something as crazy as to follow Eli to Russia. Besides calling her every day I called Nozomi at times – we had become closer too because she was Eli's best friend and she understood what I went through. As well Kotori, who was dodging a few of those calls because of her application for scholarship, but otherwise she calmed me down whenever she could come and visit, filling me in how Eli would have felt or thought. Maki, she slowly opened on her problems, though I still tried my best to help, I seemed to find a few solutions for her. So the µ's was there to help me through.

Eli was about to return in two days and I felt like I hadn't done anything much for her since we started dating, at least not anything special. Yes, I had given my whole heart, my whole body, and my whole soul for her but I felt it was never enough compared to what she had given me. I had told this to Eli before, but she kept denying and that she never wanted anything more than myself. It never was a convincing reason to my ears but still, I wanted to give her something special, even for the one night.

...

Still clueless and puzzled, I decided to give her a surprise. I had never done anything as big as her so I consulted with Honoka and Kotori about it. From their response and throughout the time I knew them, they didn't seem to know much about romance – I never had thought I would be the first one of the three to be so experienced, for at least Kotori would be one in the lead.

I rested my head on the Honoka's table in the living room.

'Come on, Umi-chan,' Kotori called to me from the opposite end of the table with Honoka. 'Don't get depressed like that.'

'Yeah. I'm sure you'll figure something out, Umi-chan.'

'Hmm. Maybe Honoka-chan and I can figure something too. We just have to think if we were in Umi-chan's position.'

In desperation I lifted my head to look at the two staring at each other holding their own chins with unbreakable focus on their faces.

'Well, how about… be romantic?' Honoka suggested with a little over 90% doubt.

'Thanks…' I put my head down again.

'Oh!' Kotori suddenly volumed. 'I have an idea! Umi-chan, how about we watch a romantic movie?' Kotori pulled out a movie from her bag as I pulled my head from the table.

'Y-you just carry that around? Wait, is that the same movie as last time?'

We sat so close to the TV, just like last time we watched this movie where Eli sat in the middle with Kotori and Hanayo by her sides and I was so far away imagining her. This time I sat between Kotori and Honoka. Kotori cried the whole movie while Honoka slept the whole movie resting on me. Something that they didn't know, I already watched the movie with Eli – apparently this was Eli's all-time favourite romantic movie – I was soothing her then as she cried the whole movie like Kotori was now.

'Is…is it over? Oh no…' Honoka woke up as the movie ended and yawned.

'Wait, Umi-chan, you didn't make any noise during the whole movie.' Kotori sniffed on the tissues.

'I think you're right, Kotori-chan. Umi-chan didn't complain or made any noise.' She suspiciously looked at me and said, 'Does it mean…'

'Oh! You're right, Honoka-chan.' Kotori snapped and was suspiciously looking at me too. 'Umi-chan, have you two…'

I moved back while Honoka and Kotori made kissing gestures with their coned fingers, Honoka hugged herself while Kotori held her cheeks. It made me uncomfortable.

'W-what? I-I…I don't…know what you're saying…' I blushed and tried to deny it.

'Well, Umi-chan? Have you?'

'Yeah. Have you? Have you, Umi-chan?'

I whined and finally cried. As much as I was embarrassed I grabbed a pillow and lied down on my front while I covered my head with the pillow with my back facing the TV.

'Y-yes…'

'Aww. Honoka-chan! Our Umi-chan has grown up!' Kotori cried happily put her hands together with Honoka's.

'Yes! More like, Umi-san! I'm so happy!' Honoka added and cried too. They ended up cried on each other's shoulders. 'Kotori-chan, we must take a photo of this beautiful moment.'

I did not expect to face this when I walked into Honoka's house. There was, however, a bouquet of orange roses shaded with few darker reds as well, sat on the top shelf at the back of the room. Then I lifted myself up to sit upright and had the pillow on my lap.

'Umi-chan?'

'Hey! Careful, Kotori-chan. She's an adult now.'

'Ah! You're right! Sonoda-san? Is something the matter?'

'Where do you get the flowers?' I pointed and looked at the dynamic duo behind me.

'E-eh? Um… That?! Hehe. I _got_ them… I mean bought… No, I got them! Yes, it was on discount. So, I got them…I think that's right. Hehe yeah!' Honoka seemed odd.

'Honoka-chan, are you alright?' Kotori held and fanned Honoka who was almost fainting.

'Hehe. Yeah, I got them…' Honoka mumbled and kept repeating her words.

It would be a great idea to give Eli roses, maybe lilies and some tulips too – we once walked passed a florist and Eli's eyes gazed upon the flowers on display but out of all the beautifully blooming ones she only chose to look at the tulips and lilies.

'I think I know where they're from,' Kotori began. She noticed the label that was pinned at the end of the ribbon, and she had indeed visited that shop long before. After digging through her memory and her phone, she found the florist and where she had saw one.

A soon as I realised the first item on the checklist, I jumped towards the two and insert myself in between them. I hugged them both.

'Thank you, Honoka, Kotori.' It took them a moment to finally hugged me back.

'So, Sonoda-san.'

'How was Ayase-san's lips?'

'Are they sweet like Russian chocolates? Are they better than manjuu you love so much?'

'Harasho! And does she enjoy the local cuisine?'

Honoka and Kotori started to giggle and kept on making similar remarks – some were inappropriate. I released them both and removed myself from the area, I walked to the corner of the room whilst carrying the pillow. When I reached the walls I squatted down and wrapped my pillow on my head again.

'P-please…stop.'

During that time in the corner I recalled the time Eli gave me flowers. It was after her debut, we walked home and Eli was very tired that we went to sleep early. Very early at dawn she woke up and tried to get off from her bed, but I grabbed her arm as a reflex as I didn't want her to go. She soothed me by staying a little longer by my side, covered me with blanket, gently stroked my head until I fell asleep again. Then, right before I woke up there was a rich scent I smelled that slowly became clear as much as the beauty I was looking at. Eli sat at the edge on my side of the bed next to me and kissed my forehead that made me fully awake. She forced a bouquet of sunflowers and roses onto me and made me sit up. It was oddly unsettling that Eli brought me flowers after her debut even able to hide it from me, I cried holding whilst I locked my arms on the bouquet, because I felt repentant that I didn't give one for her. It made me better when she put both of her hands on my cheeks and kissed me. Her only reason for it was that she would like her lover to feel the same way as she felt about her performance.

...

The three of us finally moved on and we went to Nozomi's house before we had dinner with Maki, Rin and Hanayo. Honoka suggested that we meet her, since the week before, because the µ's hadn't seen Nozomi for a while except Eli and Nico. It was a great idea because I really needed to see her.

Nozomi had moved to a larger apartment close to the campus, closer than mine and Eli's. With her well-paid performances and events around Honshu alone, she could had paid off everything that we saw in the apartment, but of course, just like Eli, the contract specified for the agency to pay off a percentage off the living costs – this was different to Nico's as she preferred those extra pays to be in her family's savings. While the dynamic duo looked around the place, I sat across Nozomi still on the dining table.

'So, Umi-chan. Have you decided what to do?'

'Well, since our last call I only got the idea of getting her flowers.'

'And how did that go?'

'I…only got the idea this afternoon. I just know where to buy them.' I put my head down again on her table. 'Nozomi, this is difficult. I don't know how Eli does it.'

'Umi-chan, don't be so gloomy.' She stood to pick up the tea she was preparing. 'Long enough I have to report to your girlfriend, you know.'

She was right, she often reported to Eli whenever I misbehaved. So, I sat and put up a smile like a banner with two of my fingers on each corner. Nozomi only giggled.

'You know, you've grown to be quite open about yourself. You've become… more lively.'

'I got that a lot.' I released my fingers and put my hands down but the smile stayed. A true display of a smile that was no longer a show, sure it was if it could get me away from trouble, but the smile was as pure as our promise.

I looked at the photos of µ's on top of the shelf, just above the others that she took with us, close to the kitchen from where I was sitting.

'You look like you have a new shine in you, Umi-chan.' She returned and sat in front of me. 'Especially after that evening we met. And soon you and Elichi will take a large step in your relationship, a big one, where you will be closer than ever.'

I was curious I checked and she had her cards on the table with one held high in the air. 'W-were you just carrying that around?' I looked around the table figuring where she could possibly had hidden them.

'A big step, huh. I'm guessing it's kissing?' She paused to look at me while she lowered the card but not fully. 'Oh! You didn't look surprised, Umi-chan. Does that mean you two had already done it?' She grinned.

I wasn't surprised at first, because I got used to kissing Eli but that just made me walk into a trap. I put my head down on the table again as I sighed the trouble away.

'They have!' Honoka and Kotori shouted from the balcony, which they had been staying for quite a while.

'I'm back here again.'

'Put your head up, Umi-chan,' Nozomi commanded after she giggled. 'Here's your tea.'

Tea… Eli always liked to drink tea, even I fell in love with her brewery. There was a whole Eli's Personal Collection in her overhead drawer, none of them were in the same series mostly from her parents who gathered a few from around the world when they travelled (also her Russian and half-Russian friends, overseas fans too): of leaves, flowers, and herbal; green, yellow, white, red, black, blue; you name it! So I lifted my head up again.

'That's it. Nozomi! C-can you teach me how to brew an excellent tea?'

'Tea?'

'Yes. And can you show me where you buy your leaves? It-it's just that… she always enjoyed them and maybe I could brew one when we get home. Some special tea maybe.'

'Oh? "when we get home"? As in, the same place? Now, that's interesting.'

'I-I…What I mean w-was…'

'So you two already called it home? That's so cute. You two make-out a lot, don't you?' Nozomi gave her second round of sneer while she looked at the card.

'W-was that on your cards?'

'No. I'm just guessing and it was the same card anyway. Wait. Oh my, you do!'

'I kind of walked into that one.' I put my head down the last time.

'You mean "walked into your home" and make-out straight away?'

'Nozomi!'

...

After we had left dinner, Nozomi reunited with Rin and Hanayo. From the last time I remembered Nozomi had met Maki once or twice in the last month but not Rin and Hanayo. She was more than happy to chain their arms as we walked around the city to let our dinner settle in our stomachs. This made Maki and I to fall back but not left behind. During this time Maki asked how it had been between Eli and I despite our (short) long-distance relationship.

'It's been alright. You know, before she left for Russia she gave me a key to her apartment.'

'Wow. Really?' Maki was astonished.

It had been a while then, but Maki had decided to grow out her hair. It seemed that her work for the council, still unofficial but always recorded, had been keeping her from paying too much attention to make-up, that she had worn lighter, and focus just to her natural appearance: hair, skin and figure. Seeing that her mental persona crushes on Eli, she must had spent quite some time to have treatment and care for her hair and skin, chosen by known nourishing brands of Italy and Korea. By the way her hair still curled at the bottoms, they bounced around as she moved and sometimes carelessly that caught the people's attention and care for what she had to say even if they were mumbles…She had grown taller since, as well, and form that slowly turned to which I would became familiar with. More often we had hung out a lot in school and outside. But her habit never grew out of her fingers, that even then she still played with her hair – and she argued that wasn't the reason for her curly tips. However, whenever she talked about her troubles, she would just destroy her hair that she tried so hard to care for, and that was where I had come in. I began to teach her to put her hands down, maybe play with other things, give hand gestures, etcetera. _Let your habit only be known to others for your adoring side, the attractive and the blush of you, let me take your harsh and grim; talk to me_ , I said to her. From that moment she trusted me to be her sharing partner, and almost completely, speaking her mind without the finest filter she had to put up. I was her special friend that she never let anyone else be. If we were together at my house, or hers, or even Eli's, she would grab my hair and twirl the tips and she had grown to like my hair as well because unlike hers, mine was long, thin and straight. And if when we hung out, just the two of us, she's the type to pull on my sleeves to get my attention, and the type who held my waist unconsciously. But I felt her hold was familiar.

Then it made me think, even wonder, after she had invited me for a stayover (one that Eli requested to keep me busy) that I had begun to see Eli's figure in her. She had invited me twice and I did come both times, and both I watched her tie a low ponytail that collected most at the back whenever she handled the 88 keys; basically Eli's with shorter and curvier hair. Over at her white, _boudoir_ grand piano she kept in the corner of the residence for her own solace and serenity, she pulled me by the wrist and sat me next to her, to watch her play her marvellous rendition of Franz Liszt's _Le mal du pays_ – and every time since, the sensation of the piece differs, slowly becoming romantic. Then on both nights, at her grand mansion, in her enormous room, on her wide bed, I found myself sleeping next to Maki with my arm around her waist, breathing on her bare shoulder which was uncovered by the strap of her top. Her thin waist and her wide hips, and now that her long legs appealed stronger that reminded me of Eli more than ever, more than anyone. I only could remove myself after Maki, herself, woke me up both mornings.

It was supposed to be an awkward moment to move on from, let alone forget, but we never felt so. We just felt things were familiar. She's a good friend to me, and I would like to hold on to her.

'Yes,' I replied to her question, 'well, I stayed over and spent my time over at her apartment more often since. I slept at home last night, but I'm staying over tonight.'

There seemed to me no response from the redhead except from the sound of her sipping on the smoothie we she bought earlier – it was tomato, carrot, and apple. I gave her a moment to herself, as I always do, to let her think about what she would want to share next.

'Umi,' she began after finally crafted the words with the quill, slightly tugging on my jacket. 'Have you ever had the feeling… like you're moving too fast?'

'Fast?'

'Like in a pace that you're not comfortable with.'

It took me a second to craft mine with my own quill. I understood what she meant and I knew that Maki was in some sort of a relationship, although no thanks to Eli that she never told me about it.

'Sometimes I do feel that way. Eli has always been moving faster than I am. I mean she's always the first to take things a little further. From holding hands to kis…ping clothes at each other's places. For a while I felt like she rushed into things and moved so fast that I got left behind.'

'What do you do then?'

'At first I kept hitting on the brakes,' I explained as I imagined that I stepped on brake pedals each step I took whilst we strolled on the sidewalk.

'At first?'

'Yeah. But sometimes when I put on those brakes things got misunderstood, and Eli thought I was completely against them. She ended up avoiding certain things that she distanced herself. I'm not going into too much details, but I didn't like Eli being like that.'

Maki was still sipping on her drink as we watched the rest stopped to buy some snacks at a nearby stall.

'I tried to ease on hitting those brakes,' I continued. 'It took some time for us to see eye to eye on these sort of things. Slowly yet steadily. She understood that I move slower that she actually waited for me to reach there.'

Whilst the rest had their own meal I grabbed a biscuit I brought from the apartment, without forgetting to offer some to Maki.

'Only until I reach where she is, she'd start to move again. _We_ 'd start to move again. But what's new, it's that this time she is slower than usual. But that's not a bad thing, actually. Because someone has to be in the lead, otherwise we could end up stopping – that would be the end of it, and no couple would want that. Sometimes I had to accelerate and pass her, although just for a second.'

'Really? But why? I mean, I don't see a reason if I were left behind, that I would start to… suggest things.'

'I see that too. But it's because I like it when she's surprised,' I reasoned while I couldn't get through it with a straight face, I started to skip my steps playfully. 'She would just stand there frozen and being hopeless until I take her hand to soothe. But the most important thing, is to show her that I'm serious about the relationship too.'

Maki stopped at her feet that made her fall behind a few steps from where I stood. Her stare was no longer empty, but it seemed that she was taking a mental note, and again I let her be in her thoughts for long as she wanted before continuing. Her drink was empty; it must had been a while since it had because I noticed that she hadn't make a noise. Hanayo called for us to hurry or else we would fall behind.

'That's why I wanted to surprise her when she returned.'

'What are you thinking?'

'Well, I wanted to pick her up from the airport and maybe take her to dinner. But I'm having trouble fighting paranoia and finding courage to book a table.'

'Hey, Umi, do you know if anyone would pick up Nico?'

'No, I don't think so. Why do you ask? Would you like to come to pick them up?'

'I owed her something and I had meant to return it. Maybe I should too.' We started to move again after Hanayo's second call. 'Anyway, which restaurant was it, again? Is it this one?' Maki pulled out a pamphlet of the restaurant Eli and I usually had our date.

'Yeah we usually go there. Wait, do you just carry that around?'

'I was about to invite you here myself, I had some digging too.' Maki began to twist the tip of her hair. 'You talked about how the food was good, and great atmosphere. As a matter of fact, I had wanted to treat you to a dinner, but I guess it's better for you to come with Eli. I can help you book the table if you want, Umi. As a return for a favour.'

* * *

On her hand she had a pocket filled with special sand that she powdered on me as if I needed cosmetics. At night she sang a song that reminded me about the past. There were no lyrics yet there was a meaning. There had been times when she made some bad rhymes and the pieces didn't come together. But she always repaired the damage and she changed her melody, still wordless. She smiled. I met Dream herself.

"So I'm back here again, Umi. How've you been?"

"I'm happy."

"How dare you lie to me. I'm afraid you're not. Come, take a walk with me. You remember these stairs don't you?"

"As clear as day, I never forget it."

"The last time I was here, the past weeks I've been here, you've been crying. I felt your pain but you have to stop this."

"Aren't you in control of this realm?"

"Of course, but it's based on your memory. Here, this is the train ticket you took to Kyoto – the other one is with her. Then this, the locket you're about to give her. And don't forget this, the mask she gave you after your dance."

"Time passes when we're asleep, doesn't it? Can you just skip me until I see her?"

"That's not how time works, it comes and goes and sometimes it even flies. But yes it sometimes passes. And again, no, I won't do that, although yes I could do that."

"Then do it."

"Why?"

"I want to see her."

"That's not a good enough reason, Umi. I met her earlier today. Do you know what she wished me to do? She asked me to spend the night with you, so you will have a nice time tonight and a great day to wake up to tomorrow. I have responsibilities but I owed her, so yes I would do what she asked."

"Tell her I love her."

"She already knew that."

* * *

After the next morning came I woke up to Eli's calling. She appeared right before I sleep, she came to me as I dreamt, she called for me when I woke up. It was unusual for her to call in the morning, because it would had meant that she stayed up all night until passed midnight. We talked still on each other's bed.

'Well, you haven't been home for two years.'

'I'll be home soon, dear. So hang in there, okay, Umi?' Eli gave me a smile, but it seemed different from my dream because it was forced.

I couldn't give a smile because it would not at all be true, and I hid myself under the cover but still I could see the screen of my phone. I tried to hold it in but it seemed that I started to wash my face with my own tears.

'Come on. Get up, Umi. Let's have breakfast.' She invited but I shed more tears. 'Umi… don't do this. I can't sleep if I'm drowning in tears, you know.' She suggested but I could not stop.

'I… miss you so much.' I summoned all the air around me but I still had trouble breathing.

'I know. I miss you too, Umi…Now, come on. I told you not to cry when I'm not there and you promised.' There was water on her eyes too but she kept her smile – the only thing that kept me sane.

'Well, I broke it from day 1… I'm sorry.' I confessed but I wiped my tears away and I exited the bed.

Throughout our video call she talked about her grandmother how lovely it would be if I could visit her some day in the future – she had introduced me to her the week before. I opened the blinds and fixed the bed then headed downstairs with phone in hand. We talked through breakfast until I finished.

'For the last time, Eli, No. It's embarrassing.'

'Come on, Umi, you won't notice I'm there. You can put the phone on the surface next to the sink.'

'Forget it. I won't let you see me.'

'But I didn't say you have to turn on the video in the shower.'

'B-but you have to sleep.'

'Aww. Fine. Maybe next time.'

'Eli!'

'I'm sorry,' Eli giggled. 'Umi… good morning. I'm going to sleep now. You have a great day, okay? Then enjoy your lunch, and your dinner, and the breakfast the day after. Also, have a great night after that. And sleep tight, and good night, Umi.' Eli summarised the calls that we would miss because of the time difference and that her flight would leave when I was at school, and she would be on the plane when I finished. 'I'll be seeing you soon. Kotori told me you've been hanging out with Maki to talk about school stuff and mentoring to be a president. Tell her, if you met her, my thanks and good luck. Oh, Umi… I love you.'

'Я тоже тебя люблю, Эли.'

...

Before I reached the school I stopped by the florist, a unique one where it was not in the neighbourhood at all and we never had crossed the shop, not that I knew of. I read it on the newspaper that the florist held one of the best rating in the area, since Honoka didn't give anything good, but at least Kotori showed the place correctly. There were different colours of roses on one corner of the store, there was one for each member of the µ's just like on Honoka's shelf but they were expensive. There were, however, cheaper red roses because they were not vermillion. I looked around even further until I found some tulip and lilies. The florist shared it was an unpopular combination but for someone who likes it really has a unique taste. I disagreed, because I thought Eli's girlfriend was nothing extraordinary. But I eventually agreed having the combination between few yellow calla lilies with blue tulips. I also gave in, I bought two blue daisies.

A request I made was not to have it wrapped in a bouquet but I asked to teach me on how to. It meant to be a surprise for Eli but I intended the flowers to be on display on our dinner. The florist then asked if there were anything else. Of course, there was. I asked if there were a discount if I bought all the roses from the store and I wanted them to be delivered that night.

...

I met up with Maki right after school to go to the café. She helped me book a table for the night after, under my name at 6. Special requests were made regarding the table, though Maki did the talking: I asked for a few candles, I asked for chocolate-based dessert at the end of the dinner, and I asked for Eli's favourite table (but Maki denied that last one because I once told her it was actually mine.) The head waitress knew me since Eli and I often go there, and she too helped decorate the table – I would be bringing the flower in the following morning.

Finally, there was usually a band playing whilst we eat and enjoyed each other's company, so I made some song requests. Some of the songs the band already knew and some were from our songs. Maki offered to transpose and send the music notes to the restaurant by that night.

...

Then we ended our hang-out earlier and brought Maki home, ending with our newly-common hug and slight blush; which she gave me a box by _Debauve and Gallais_ as a gift (though I thought it was nice of her since Eli likes chocolate, I just didn't know at the time the chocolate was a custom-made order, and a special gift for me with note engraved at the bottom of the container).

I was supposed to meet up with Nozomi at the apartment afterwards, but there was a distraction over at the shop I had just passed. There were dresses displayed at the front by the large glass window. I actually remembered the shop because I bought the green sweater for Eli – the one she wore to New York. Busy with the preparation of the date I had missed what I was going to wear when I meet Eli. I had tried and bought some on my own but never to impress.

Of all the times we went for shopping I remembered all the clothes Eli made me wear, including the one she picked up before we go to New York as well, or any dates before. However, I also remembered the ones I rejected because they were too revealing or it was just too beautiful to fit me; so Eli picked other ones that I would be comfortable with, though it took persuasion.

I looked around the shop and one that caught my attention like a single cornflower in a cornfield. It was a blue dress that cut just above the knees of the mannequin. I tried it, even looking through a mirror I felt embarrassed as I imagined myself standing next to Eli. I still questioned the thought, _would this impress Eli_. I would be surprising her, and to see her priceless look, I would buy it.

...

A girl with low pigtail hair stood by the door to the apartment, she held a bag on her left with a phone on her right. I approached her and led her in. She taught me how to brew the tea leaves I bought with her clear instructions – how to brew and how to buy. She told me how long to wait for the infusing time and the appropriate temperature ranges. We made a few samples to taste as we experimented, like Eli in her university. We had a great time and we finally found the perfect batch so we enjoyed them over the marble kitchen isle with snacks that Nozomi brought.

'Nozomi... I did something bad today. I... bought a d-dress.' I timidly confessed while I had the tea on my hands, slowly putting it down.

'Oh really?' She refined even before she could finish her sip. 'Is it for tomorrow?'

I hummed and nodded whilst I grabbed the paper shopping bag that sat next to the sofa.

'Show me. Show me!' Nozomi jumped off the bar stool, snatched the bag out of my hand like a thief in a hurry, and kidnapped me upstairs. She shoved me into the wardrobe and shut the glass door so I could get changed.

'Nozomi… this is embarrassing.'

'You always say that, but you eventually do it anyway. Come out, Umichi!'

'W-well?' I escaped the ropes and emerged out with the dress to show the girl who had always been shy to wear these sort of clothing. Nozomi had brought the tea and some Pocky upstairs – I had to be careful because Eli had been strict about bringing food and drinks to the bedroom, thought I was the one strict about cleanliness.

'Oh my…' Nozomi gasped with half a Pocky on her hand – I wondered if she left any crumbs. 'I love it! All you need is a veil!'

'Nozomi!' I protested.

'Wait, something is missing.' She said as she went to the adjoining wardrobe room which I soon followed.

She pulled out the drawers. She almost pulled the undergarments section but I stopped her in time because it would be embarrassing to see the clear difference between Eli's and mine. Nozomi finally stopped when she pulled the drawer for accessories. She found what she was looking for but not the one, she pulled out a few pair of earrings and held them near my ears. She switched one with the other.

I picked up a pair that was on her hand, a large blue gemstone.

'Eli bought this for me.' I looked at them and Nozomi retracted her hand stopping her mismatching. 'I never once wore them. They're expensive and I'm always afraid to cause them harm.'

'Don't you think it would be a shame to only let it decorate your drawer, Umi?'

I moved to the mirror on my left and I put them on. They matched the dress and the necklace that Nozomi too added.

'Now, which ones are yours, Umi?' Nozomi squatted down and looked at the shoes next to the mirror I stood in front of.

'Well, we share those. We have the same size.'

'Aww. That's really cute!' She glared at me once more and handed the shoes, with heels. She almost cried after I tried them on.

'Nozomi? What's wrong?'

'It's finally happening… Finally, the first two of the nines µ's are getting married.'

'Nozomi!'

Even later to the night, I had already return the dress to the wooden hanger by the wardrobe, and we continued to talk just to burn the leftover light in the sky. But there was suddenly a bell at the intercom.

'Are we expecting someone, Umichi?'

'Um, yeah. To be honest with you, I did something worse today, Nozomi.' I hadn't let her reply when I headed downstairs and she followed too.

I buzzed the delivery person from the florist into the building and let the door open to let cartons of roses be stacked in the living room. There was a special gift of scented candles as complimentary from my purchase.

'Um… What is this, Sonoda-san?'

'I know, alright. I know. I just wanted all of them. I couldn't resist.' I panicked as I didn't know what to do with the flowers, pacing back and forth. The bouquet of tulip and lilies with daisies in the middle was placed on the coffee table.

'There, There. I think you're very cute for doing this. But are you out of your mind?' She stroked my back and held my shoulder.

'That's not how Eli calms me down, but I can live with it.' I admitted in anxiety while she giggled. 'C-can you help me arrange them?'

...

There was no video call that night, Eli was still on her flight back – only a call from Kotori and Maki that kept me awake for a little while. I lied down still on my side of the bed, for the last time I tried to roll over to her side just to see if she would come and rebuke me and I would be happy to see her earlier. But the night was silent, more than ever. It was not at all bad because Eli was closer every second. It was not a sad night too because it would be the last time I would be sleeping alone, hopefully forever, I thought.

I turned to my side as if I would be asleep facing Eli, with one of my hand extended and crossed to her side.

'Good night, Eli. See you tomorrow.'


	7. Chpt 1 Key to Her Hearth

Part 2

Above the High Sky

* * *

This story was set at the same time as Alpha Centauri (Chapter 1). Eli had just finished her practice and about to go home but she was offered a job. It was a job that meant she had to leave Umi, she tried her best to tell her about it but it got her heart broken instead. At the end, Eli eventually told Umi about the job.

...

 **Key to Her Hearth**

Chapter 1: Key to Her Heart

...

 **I** had just finished my dance practice over on the 5th floor, where most of the large practice rooms were. The class was not entirely about basic dance routines that I had to go through, but as well as physical training. Word around the production it was the most difficult physical class anyone had taken especially because we had it twice a week – Tuesdays and Fridays. It was never a challenge for me because I had the best personal trainer, because she was also my lover. Umi and I often jog at the park on the weekends when she stayed over and it made the classes at the production like walks in the park; we looked like twins because I made her tie her hair like mine that made the run lighter thus faster. However, there was always a step or two that bothered me. Those steps always tumbled me whenever I made a 360 turn.

Like how Umi preferred to keep the apartment neat, I liked to practice removing my Achilles' heel even if I had to bruise them. There was a common practice room on the 3rd floor, close to the longue, where it was mostly unused especially after those classes. The chances of people running into me in that room was always almost certain. I had a system: I wanted to keep my physical and mental condition at their peak. In that room I alternated between dancing or physical exercising for 3 minutes, and another 3 for book reading or lecture reviewing. In 30 minutes I would had done 5 sets and in 60 minutes I would had done 10. This made me pump more oxygen around while I study, thus it made me more focused at the same time practices my reflex and muscle coordination with a busy mind, aiming it would be more natural with less thoughts. Complexity sometimes paid off.

I was walking through the hall to head down to 3rd, I was thinking to stay an extra hour or so when the assistant producer greeted me by the lift. I was called into the executive director's office. I only headed to the office as soon as I was done showering and I went up instead. When I entered the room, there found Nico was already inside.

Since the beginning I worked with Nico on the same idol agency, she was drafted before I was, but my debut came before hers, and our schedule had been different since. A few classes, twice a month at least, we had classes together about singing, also about social projects. She was serious on being and idol back in high school, she was as serious then. Every opportunity she took, still minding the image that would bring out to her idol character. She was a true idol indeed.

She turned around to look me as I entered.

'Excuse me, Madam director, and Nico.'

'Come in, Eli,' the director waved her hand once to invite me in. 'I need you two here.'

'How's it going, Eli?'

'I'm kept busy, alright.'

'Tell me about it.'

'So, what is it, ma'am?'

'Yeah, are we being paired or something?'

'In fact, yes, Nico. There's a project I'd like you to take. You made the most success after your debuts, after all. Ticket purchases, album releases, popularity as well,' she continued on. 'So, of course you are the prime candidates for this overseas project.' She handed two similar files us, with the only difference was the name labelled on the side.

'Woah!' we both synchronised our exclamations. We were like Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

'A p-performance! On a festival too!' Nico tilted her file to show me the part she read.

'It's a _ballet festival in Moscow?'_ I added as I zoomed on the section, word for word.

'Yes. So, please, take this under immense consideration. It would be a massive success for you and for this production. And it would escalate your popularities even higher. The agency had been collaborating with various artists, dancers, and performers – not just locally but a few international. Some of your colleagues were sent last year to Thailand and England. This year, we are going to Russia and Italy. So, if you think about it, these are very rare opportunities indeed. Especially when both of your names are on the top list. Eli, you have experience in ballet and you're from Moscow anyway. I understand you are still doing a project at the moment, but I think you'll do great in this.'

'Yes, but I haven't performed in a long time.'

'And me too? I have very little experience in ballet, only recently, they try to intense the training.'

'That was the reason behind it. Yes, you will be paired. It's not just ballet but a performance too. With your showmanship you'll do just fine, Nico. Besides, I will be sending you under a great trainer there. I'm sure you've heard of him. Two of our managers and a producer are traveling with you, and they will be handling most of the things for you. Anyway, please think about it. And it would be a great opportunity too.'

Nico and I stared at each other. It was not the first time that we were in sync, it was as if we had a conversation on in our silence while we looked at each other. She had keenness in her looks as much as enthusiasm on mine. Each of us knew what the other was thinking.

'Yes! We'll take the offer!'

'Really? Then that's great. We'll discuss the details another day. But as far as you need to know, you'll be leaving in two week and you'll be trained for another two, that includes the performance. You don't have to worry; we'll contact your university regarding this matter. If you need to think it over, I understand. So, in a month, the both of you will perform in Moscow, Russia.'

'T-two weeks?' Nico suddenly alerted, while I staggered I couldn't even respond.

Nico and I exited and hung around the lounge with gloom on our faces; we sat on opposite sides of the sofa. We're both down, the room was quiet as no one else was around. The air felt heavy.

'Nico, we'll be out for two weeks in two weeks. What should we do?'

'What are you talking about?' Nico asked without moving a muscle. As energetic as she usually was, that was the least.

'You know what I'm talking about, Nico. Won't _she_ be worried?'

'I still don't know what you mean, Eli.'

'Nico,' I sighed. 'Well, I have to tell Umi about this too. I don't know how she's going to take this and I'm not even sure if she would like it. I don't even know how to tell her.'

'It's going to be heart-breaking…' she predicted after she paused, as if she were imagining it herself.

...

Not long after we talked I went home and waited for Umi. The road seemed empty but I was sure there were a lot of people, and the cold day seemed like it was raining but I was sure it was clear. I felt devastated as I imagined how heart breaking it would be for Umi to hear the news. I got myself changed as soon as I arrived. I was busy with my thoughts and my heartbeat was insanely fast as I wrote a script in my head for how I would tell my girlfriend about this job. I wondered if the rarity of opportunity was a good enough reason for her to let me go. So, I brewed a mug of tea to calm myself and turned on the TV. I sat on the sofa thinking.

It must had been awhile because there was suddenly a knock on the door, a unique knock that only Umi did – a knock, a pause, and a 3-knock roll. Her knocking made me shiver from the bottom of my spine to the top of my neck. Only then I realised I had been sitting on the sofa for 2 hours, the mug was cold, the TV was muted, and the door was still unlocked since I arrived.

'It's open, Umi. Come right in.'

During our chat I was distracted and my heart pounded because I was nervous to talk – this must what Umi felt before she confessed. I was thinking that in two weeks from that second, I would be on the plane to Russia and I wouldn't be with Umi for another two weeks. Then it hit me it would be the longest time for us to be separated because the last time we were was only for 3 days; that was because Umi had a council bonding trip for a long weekend and even then, I sent off and picked up Umi and got her home as fast as I could. I thought it was amazing for us to never had separated that long but it would not be if it meant that I couldn't touch her. Then followed by a horrid realisation that for two weeks: I wouldn't be able look at Umi directly in the eyes and tell her I loved her, I wouldn't be able to let Umi fall asleep on me, and I wouldn't be able to wake up to the most beautiful thing in the world.

I needed comfort and before I could break the news at least I would make her comfortable too.

So I went for it.

After I put my mug on the coffee table I kissed Umi. I didn't let her break the kiss while I removed the tie on her neck, followed by the unbuttoning of the blazer and the pulling of it out of her sleeves. Finally, our kiss ended when I lifted her arms, so I could pull her sweater off. When everything else was no longer in the way, I climbed on top of her. And I pinned her to the sofa.

It was not a surprise for me to be able to draw Umi blindly since I was not unfamiliar with my girlfriend's body. I already knew the spots where she enjoyed and found pleasure when I kissed them. She didn't say it nor she admitted nor she realised, but the slightest details in her reaction that I paid attention to – the moment right when she exhaled through her mouth, or when she whined, or when she gripped on my clothes or my hair, or those slight twitch of her body, or the clearest indication was from the rubbing of her knees on each other. Some of them, her clothes were in the way.

Just as how well I knew our school uniform, I started to unbutton her shirt in a way that I was taking my time, not at all showing a sign of rush to strip them off, from the top while I distracted her with a kiss on side of the neck; about an inch under her jaw and a quarter way around her neck when she stretched it. There it was, her exhalation.

I moved my hands down to her waist; I had to go through in between her breasts and to her stomach before I moved outwards to her waist. And slowly I untucked her shirt as well as I moved my lips down until I reached right above her collar bone at the bottom of her neck, 4 inches from the centre of her throat. There it was, her grip on my hair.

For change of sensation I then swapped; I liked to keep her on her toes, figuratively and literally. My hands were then slipped under her shirt as a distraction, so I could move my lips down the centre of her chest. My grip had to be light yet still firm on her skin so it wouldn't tickle her, it was from the side of her hip along the curve for 3 inches upwards before I started moving inwards. There it was, she whined my name.

Everything I did was spot on, and I saw that Umi was enjoying it, so I continued on this pace, I even passed her ribs almost for 2 inches up and I had already chosen a side to plant and nibble on. On my cheeks I already felt the lining of her bra. As I peeked I noticed the white pair she had on, and I knew how to take the off the most convenient way, for me and for her; just that I had to keep in mind not to pull them off too hastily, or this would turn out a rather heated approach.

I was expecting to reach another two inches up and inside, the final destination before I had planned another move, when suddenly her hands were no longer grabbing me by the hair but on my arms. She pulled them out of her shirt and she backed away. Her legs slid under mine until she sat upright that made me too sit up on my knees.

It was the first time my beloved pulled back that way, usually she repeated my name twice and rubbed my head to indicate I went too far. It didn't matter how much heat there was when we did things alike, I would gladly stop if she demanded it. Accidents happened, and sometimes she touched me at places I had not dared to venture on her body, but I let her and continued – at least she knew what moves she could do to me. But the way she retracted so ferociously as if I pushed her away. It came to me quite a shock too, that I let myself got carried away and I felt awful about it. I knew we wouldn't get far at least today, but I trusted Umi to stop me, I could only imagine if she hadn't stopped me from carrying on. The mood was not right, the place was just awful, and the timing was sloppy. I couldn't imagine having our firsts under these conditions. A vexatious memory it would had been to gnaw on.

'E-Eli. It's still early.' My lover finally said with her heavy breathing. 'I'm still not… it's not even d-dinner time…'

'You're right.' I agreed. I knew what she meant. I knew Umi was not ready and yes, the timing wasn't right. 'I'm sorry, Umi, I didn't know what I was doing.' So I said before I exit to the kitchen to make dinner. My hairband apparently fell onto Umi that I didn't even realise until she handed it back.

I thought to myself, _maybe tonight._

...

During our dinner I argued with myself, as if there were two of us. One argued to tell her the truth without any delay while Umi was still chewing so adorably, and the other argued to have a memorable night, that night, and now to take my mind off of things and she made some valid points. I went with my second self. I waited until she was about ready to sleep – usually around 10 during a school week.

I didn't know why I hastened, but I checked my room to see if Umi had finished her portion of the assignment every 10 minutes – I remembered she told me that there was a group assignment with Honoka and Kotori. Apparently, she didn't notice I opened the closed the door and peeped my head through the small gap. I hung out around the stairs on the upper floor, and waited for Umi to finish while I listened to my iPod; only after an hour I just noticed it wasn't on. I checked my phone every 5 minutes to see how many hours it had been. I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror to make sure I looked appealing to Umi – I had the same yellow nightshirt that pretty much revealed my necklines, hung my robe, removed my warm socks, let go of my hair. I had showered and brushed, dabbing a little of perfume on me too. I wore a cute pair of underwear that would sit low on my hips, while I kept the matching bra for it unworn. I applied lotion on my body, carefully thorough on my legs to my thighs especially. A light lip balm too making my lips slightly more flushing, brush on my cheeks too for a hint of blush. Finally, I kept myself hydrated and kept in mind my breathing and stamina, for if she would like to have her way with me.

Then I peeped again, but she wasn't done.

Until finally, I checked on her after I heard she rustled through her bag, she had closed her books and was tidying up. "Umi might think to get lucky tonight after a long day," I encouraged myself. Finally, I got to enter the room and stood behind her. I slowly moved my hands on her hip from the back and around to her front, while I pressed my body against her back, tucking my head on her shoulder.

'Have you finished?' I asked with a warm voice while I noticed her slightly slanted shirt that made the strap of her bra easy to spot. Its strap was pink, and I knew which one it was on her pile in the drawer.

'Yeah, I've caught up for tomorrow,' Umi replied.

That was the only permission needed, so I proceeded to kiss her shoulder right on the spot to surprise her. I was correct as she overlapped my arm with her own on her stomach. I slowly worked my way along the top of her shoulder and even moved her strap away until it fell off the side so I could kiss the skin underneath.

'Eli…' she whined my name heavily along with her breath. But there was no second mention of my name and she hadn't brushed my hair. I saw no sign of red light.

I continued to kiss the south-west part of her neck, and moved up. I had to be careful with my breathing, too soft I lost my breath, too much I would tickle her, but a little much she liked it. I finally got an inch close to the position where she would start to rub her knees together, the back of her ears. But I got shot down before I could.

'I'm going to shower…' Umi pushed my hands down while she turned to face me. It was for just a second she looked at me. I saw her eyes, they said they were sorry. No, they were not the eyes of _I'm ready_ , but they were _no, I don't want this_. Then she slid pass me and headed towards the wardrobe and into bathroom in a hurry.

Was I pushing her away?

...

I waited until she returned, I tapped on the bed next to me trying to invite her. She smiled and turned down the lights. As she climbed in, and I turned to my side.

Suddenly the first Eli from my figment of imagination returned. She forced me to tell her the truth right then. Eli number two returned too, her argument was what if Umi didn't like what she heard and what would Umi's response be if I were pushing her away. I was in the middle of a heated debate. My mind went back and forth, switched one to the other, it was deafening. I was maddening inconsistent. But I had made my mind, the truest conclusion would be: I was pushing Umi away as suggested by her rough rejections, I better get her closer to me again before I piled another saddening news that might push her away even further until I couldn't reach.

I reached out to my lover by my side and hugged her while she was still on her back. I intended to say sorry and talk to her as I tried to playfully tug on her shirt.

'Eli!' She voiced aloud and threw her back at me. She rested on her side facing the door, as if she would leave me if I made another mistake, while I quickly retracted my arm and faced her back. 'I'm serious. I… I have to wake up early tomorrow.'

I didn't know how it actually felt because I never heard anyone survived to tell the tale, but it felt like I was hit by a truck of 300 tonnes of gasoline. The pain was overwhelming. My mind completely went absurd; I'd rather choose to feel nothing at all rather than this pain. It hurt so much. It was an absolute certainty that I had pushed my own girlfriend away, I could barely touch her. How could I possibly get her back to my arms if she rejected me in that manner. I didn't even have a chance to apologise. For the first time in my life, I was lost and I didn't know what to do.

Nothing was probably the best solution for me.

I started to drown in my own tears, attacked by asthma that I never had, I hugged Umi from behind. I didn't want to give myself away; I close my mouth with my other hand as I spooned her as usual, and I shut my eyes as hard as I possibly could so the tears would just stop flowing.

'I'm,' I noticed my breathing was improper so I took a pause. 'I'm sorry, Umi.' I finally apologised for everything I had done wrong that made her slipped away from my hand.

'I'm sorry too. Good night, Eli.'

I couldn't reply or else I would give my cry away. I never remembered how that night went, I tried so hard to forget how I felt. It was a vile thing to keep recalling it.

...

I knew I barely slept that night. But I cried my sorrow away and I had to get Umi fall for me again. There were no other Eli's any more, just myself. The stupid and clumsy.

I woke up earlier than usual because Umi had to wake up early, and I climbed out of my bed very carefully so I wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty. I opened the blinds but it was still dawn so I wasn't worry on suddenly alerting her up. Then I steamed her uniform and hung them on the bedroom for her convenience, but the tie was missing because it got slipped under the sofa because of my stunt I pulled the day before. So I washed them quickly and dried them on the balcony before Umi had to use it. I made breakfast and I made meal for Umi's lunch – I made them with pure love even if I had to cut my veins and bleed my heart out to do it I would. Luckily it wasn't a cut, but I was distracted with the preparation I burnt my palm on the pan. It hurt. It hurt a lot more when I tried to tie the lunch pack together.

Soon enough my beloved came down with the uniform I had prepared for her. She looked gorgeous yet hot with the rebel look on her – blazer undone, and shirt slightly untucked, without the bowtie. With a smile I served her breakfast and kissed her cheek as I put the plate in front of her then I brushed her hair so her ears could be seen. I fetched the tie as soon she was done with her breakfast – I had trouble trying it with my aching hand.

'Listen. About yesterday,' I revised the knot because it didn't look great. 'I'm sorry I…'

'It's alright,' Umi interrupted. 'I'm sorry too. There's someone I'm wanting to see.'

'You do?' I reacted as I paused tying her tie. Since the day before Umi had been acting differently. I never wanted to admit because I trusted Umi and there couldn't be someone else. Would it be Kotori? But she and I knew, very well, that wouldn't likely to happen at least not this – how could I suspect Kotori, I loved her as much and I should never doubt. It must had been someone else. The puzzles fit perfectly but I didn't want to approve it to be real. 'I see. There. Kashikoi kawaii.' I continued my routine, I brushed her shoulder and I had given her a reason why I loved her.

Then, as written on the schedule, I was supposed to kiss her. I leaned in and tried to press my lips on hers. But she moved her face away.

I was off with my head, a perfectly coordinated mishap schemed by the Queen of Hearts herself. How could she. Never in our relationship she ever avoided my kiss, and I had never pulled away from hers. "How could she do this to me, to see someone else. Was my love for her not enough she found it from elsewhere? Has Umi been avoiding me, that's why she had been rejecting me since?". I felt repulsed suddenly.

'Eli… s-sorry.' Umi reacted and went for the door after I gave her lunch. 'I'll see you later, Eli. Oh, lock your door!' She exited after I gave a smile, although it was false, although I promised to be truthful.

The burn on my had no longer hurt. My walk was stumbling towards the sofa as if I were a zombie. I had abandoned my breakfast, since I barely touch them anyway – I had lost my appetite, I felt sick. I clenched on my knees and put my head down. I hummed the tune to _Storm in Lover_. I barely made it through the first verse when I already broke down. Umi wasn't in the house so I could cry out loud. I was in an emotional wreck. I finally realised what Nico was talking about, it was not Umi's heart that would be broken, but mine.

I picked up my phone from my robe, there were three messages.

 _Nozomi_ : How did it go?

I replied to her text: I couldn't tell her yet. I'll do it after my class.

 _Nico_ : Have you told Umi yet?

I replied to her text: No. have you told yours?

...

After my class I waited in front of the school to pick up Umi – we supposed to have a date that day, wondering if it was still on. On my arms were her change of clothes and our red scarf that we had a history on, I hoped it would help me get her back. I met with Alisa in front and she talked about Umi in school. From her stories, Umi was the cheerful and loving girl. I wondered what might had happened that turned Umi to be so cold when she was with me. Then I turned my head, I saw Umi and Maki walked out. They had smiles on their faces. She looked different from the day before, even that morning too. "What happened?" I murmured.

I held in my pocket that I had been meaning to give to Umi a long time but never had the right time. Our date was not far but we had to walk to the city. Before we went I tied the scarf around her neck that looked like I tied a bow on a Christmas present. She smiled. A beautiful and worry-free one at it. She was beautiful. But it made me paranoid; why only after she left school she felt so cheerful.

'Eli,' Umi held my arm with both of her hands while I had my hand in my pocket, when we walked towards our café. 'How was your day?'

'It was… fine. I came late today.'

'But you never came late, Eli,' she grasped on my arm tightly. 'Next time you have to come early, okay? Who knows how much you've missed if every day you keep on doing it.' She had tugged on my arm and gave me a worried look. I couldn't resist.

'Sure.' I finally smiled. As much as I was unstable, too much in my mind, that it went completely empty and the only remains were the thoughts of how much I loved Umi. She was the sole reason for why I smiled every day.

'You know, I missed your smile.'

'What?'

'You haven't been smiling since yesterday, Eli.' Umi deduced and I was shocked. 'Yeah. I've noticed. Eli, you've been giving me a reason why you loved me every day. I loved you for the same reasons too. But you know another thing that I love about you?'

'What is it?'

'Your smile is easy to read, and they were saying it's not true. As if you took off your mask. You didn't even react much when I kissed you, Eli. Now, can you tell me, what's been bothering you?' She was right, I barely responded when she kissed my cheek after I tied her scarf.

I suddenly paused and stopped on my feet. It made Umi to stop on hers but it was delayed so she was three steps ahead of me. Her other hand slipped and only one was still latched on my arm. I was still paranoid because suddenly Umi returned to herself, the adorable and loving Umi I always loved.

'Have I been enough to you?' I asked.

'What do you mean?' She rubbed my arm.

'Is there a part of me that is not enough, or something I don't have? Some things that you would find in someone else?'

'Eli, it's not like you to ask these kind of questions.'

I looked at the girl in front of me, as I tried to confess how I felt. I could see my breath filled the air in front of me. As much as I liked to tell Umi how much I loved her, I had never been good at telling what bothered me.

'Umi, I vowed to always tell you the truth. And so I will.' My heart beat started to pumped fluid so viscous.

Umi was silent, she let go of my arm. She held together her hands on her chest almost trembling, she looked terrified.

'What?' She finally said a word. 'Tell me, Eli. Please.'

'I… I really love you, Umi. I really do. I… I don't… I don't want to lose you, to anyone.' I began shedding tears, the pain from the last night reappeared. I never remembered that I ever startled while speaking but I clearly was when I cried. I clenched my pocket even harder and with my other hand I held on the locket around my neck. 'Tell me what you'd like, Umi. Tell me how you want me to be, just to be with you as long as I could. I beg of you…I'll do anything! E-even… Even if I'm to be second…'

It was the first time I ever cried out like so, and it was the first time the two of us had cried so openly.

'Eli…' Umi released her hands from her chest and started to breath properly, I noticed from the movement of her chest, and the fogging of her breath through her nose. She took a step forward towards me.

'I made this for you.' I quickly pulled out my hand from my pocked and gave it to her, a key with personal keychain that I decorated. I had my hand held straight at Umi. She was less than a foot away from my hand. 'It's a key to m-my apartment…I want you to have …everything I have…and everything that I am…' My hands were still trembling.

I still noticed the unphased pace of her breathing, while I still looked at her blurry face.

'I'm sorry that it is all I could offer.' I retracted my arm and held the key close to me when she hadn't responded for a while.

Umi stepped two and she had her arms extended to reach my face, and this was the first time I had ever been afraid of her. She placed her hands on both sides of my cheeks so gently. They were warm, they were comfortable, and there was where I belong. If I could I would rest on them. I let go of my locked and placed my hand on the back of one of hers. She wiped the tears off my eyes and gave me a smile.

Not long, without saying a word, she removed them from my face and took my other hand. She picked up the key out of it and looked at it, especially on the keychain.

'A warm hearth, anear to the heart.' Umi paused for a second with her other hand still holding mine. 'Just like the writing, its warm – quite cheesy if you asked me. You've been holding this for quite some time in your pocket, haven't you?'

It made me giggle and wiped the final tears off my eyes.

'Eli, I also vowed to tell you the truth on our first day as a couple. And I'm happy. And I love you too, Eli.' She pulled on my hand down, so I would bend down while she tiptoed. 'This one is for this morning.'

She placed her lips on mine. They were also warm. I missed her kiss so much. Then she finally let go of me. But before I could straighten my back, she slipped her arms through the gaps of my ribs to hug me. I replied it by wrapping my arm around her neck. I let out the rest of my cry.

'You are everything I could ever hope for, and you are second to none.' She forced to speak as her head was on my collar and her voice was not clear because my arms still wrapped her.

'You are too, Umi. But I haven't said _I love you_ first, why did you say _too_?'

'Because I always knew you say it all the time.'

'Umi…' I giggled again. 'I love you.'

'Now, can you stop crying? You're ruining _giving-present-to-your-girlfriend_ day.'

We both removed each other and spread smiles across our faces. I saw her as bright as the first day I saw her – it was always the same, it was just my foolishness that caused me to see her dimmed.

'So, a key to your apartment, huh?'

'Yeah, so you don't have to knock anymore - you're always welcome, Umi. You already have your spot on the bed anyway.'

'Then I'll keep it close to my heart.' She placed the key on her breast pocket. 'I didn't expect this from you, Eli. I was supposed to be the one whining and you are the one comforting me.'

'Yeah. I'm sorry. I was a wreck.'

'Eli…' She called. 'I had some troubles earlier this week too and it was wrong of me to not seek you for help. I knew it already that you are my mentor in life but I didn't listen to it. It's all my fault.' She held both of my hands. 'Eli, from now on, not only that I will tell you the truth, but also to tell you the troubles I face.'

'Umi…'

'I'm going to copy what you said to me on our first day as a couple: Would you promise the same?'

I took a moment to pause, before I cited mine.

'Yes. I promise, from this point forward, I will always tell you whatever troubles I have.'

'Thanks, Eli. You know, Maki had been really treating me well, if you hadn't given me this key, she might have a key to one of her beach houses for me.' She thanked while she let go one of my hands, teasing me with a giggle for. She started to walk but it was halted once more because I haven't moved. It made my arm tugged hers until she stopped and turned around. 'Eli, you know I'm joking, right? What's wrong?'

'I… should let you know. I have to go to Russia.'


	8. Chpt 2 Welcome to the Family - 2

Part 2

Above the High Sky

* * *

This chapter was set two weeks after the end of WtSMtO, few months before Key to Her Heart. It was set to be a past story where Eli and Umi haven't started their dating life and the whole date was a nostalgic experience for Umi. Eli gave one of the most memorable dates for Umi because it would be the day Eli and Umi stopped being just friends.

...

 **Welcome to the Family**

Chapter 2: The One Where I Said Yes

...

 **I** t was the day that pinned everything else on the board of our relationship. Everything else were somehow connected through it, though it didn't mean that it be the start. Each failure, all the flaws, every faults, had to happen for it to happen. Decisions were made, arguments were thrown, conclusions evaluated, that made me come to it. It was a day to remember. It was a true serendipity. It was the day I finally said _yes_.

Long had Umi waited and so had I.

The night before I went to see Umi, I went to see Nico and Nozomi because the night even before then I just received the news that I got accepted by my dream university with the major of my dreams, at the same time I was drafted by the well-known idol agency that held the name for the highest number of records sold a year. The three of us got to the same University, though we chose different majors, and we shared the same agency, though we would be debuting solos. We spent the night together celebrating to express our gratitude and enthusiasm for our grand adventures, while Umi waited for my call. That night I shared with two of my best friends the plan I had for Umi, right before I called her. It was fun to see someone's face not knowing what they would go through the next 24 hours.

...

I came to Umi's door at **15:40** in the morning. It was similar to the summer Umi and I had for the walk on the beach the year before; but that morning was cold I could feel the air pierced my lungs with fresh air as well as it was on my skin. The street had its lights off but I could still see the path I walked because the sky started to light up. I rang the bell quickly so I could put my hand back on my arm to rub against. She didn't take long but Umi came and opened the door surprised.

'E-Eli!' Umi called at the same time her eyebrows lifted. Umi didn't expect that at all and she looked adorable by hiding half of her body behind the door still in her pyjamas, I liked it. 'W-what are you doing here so early?'

'Well,' I tried to explain with a trembling jaw. I kept scraping for heat from the friction between my hands and arms. 'I told you I would be here early, didn't I?'

'I know you did,' Umi quickly replied as she stepped outside her door. She didn't even wear any slippers to grab me by the arm and pulled me in. 'I thought early morning, not dawn. It's barely today yet. Anyway, come in, Eli. You'll catch a cold!'

'Thank you for having me,' I addressed as soon as my feet entered her well-lit house. I hopped on the spot to relax my muscles and burn a little calorie to warm myself up. I hopped like a rabbit or perhaps a young child – I began to doubt what Umi saw in me that made her confess because I was not at all attractive that way. 'Where are your parents, Umi?'

'Oh, they're in the kitchen,' she replied as she closed the door behind me. 'Why do you ask?'

'Okay. Let's go see them!' I suddenly stopped being the rabbit and ran away like a fox.

'What? Eli! Wait!'

...

Umi soon caught up right behind me as I entered the dining room where I found Umi's parents sitting opposite of each other while they drank tea and were reading the newspaper. I greeted them in a friendly manner as I was familiar with them, unlike the first time when I sweated my socks off. In my bag was a meal that my mother and I prepared the night before, for Umi's family to enjoy for complementary on my behalf and I gave it to Umi's mother. We proceeded to the kitchen as I explained what the meal was and how mother and I cooked it. We talked further in the kitchen for a moment before we returned. When I did, I pulled out a bag of coffee my Mother got while she travelled, it was a Kenya AA coffee beans. He gave a tilted smile like admiring an exquisite gift, which he then breathed the aroma of the beans. Only then I sat next to Umi. I then explained that my early visit to her house was so that I could learn archery from the master herself which she soon agreed to do, even more excited than I was. Surprisingly her parents too, were excited.

In her room, Umi promised to help me put on the _kyudo_ uniform and she would bring them to her room as soon after she had changed. In her excitement she told me to take my shirt off – I never thought I would be the first one being asked to remove a piece of their clothing, I felt like it was too direct for Umi to asked that.

'Um, Eli,' she called as she entered the room tying her obi on herself. I was already half way on unbuttoning my shirt. 'Why do you want to learn _kyujutsu_?'

'Well, I figured that I've known you for a long time now and we've been very close.' I started to recall the times we had by looking at the framed pictures of Umi and I. 'Yet I don't know anything about what you enjoy the most. You were always alone when you were in the dojo at school, and I know it's too late, but I'd like to be there to shoot your arrows with you.' I started to blush as I tried to confess my regret.

'Okay, then.' The girl replied with a smile on her face after I checked her. She had blushes on her cheeks too.

I guessed it was the appropriate warm-up before I took my clothes off in front of Umi.

'E-Eli…' Umi suddenly gasped but she didn't look away after I exposed my body with the sleeves of my shirt still hung on my arms. I felt embarrassed as she stared at me – she wasn't looking at my eyes anymore.

'Umi, you're staring,' I complained softly as it was hard to speak because I was choked by oxygen itself. I never had removed my clothes this close to her before, especially had them slowly taken off, because often I changed in front of her for at least three feet away and the worst she could do was glancing but never staring – there were incidents where I had taken off so close in front of anyone I had, but that was for another story. 'I'm…still not used to it if you're this close, Umi.'

'W-what are you doing, Eli?' The girl flushed.

'Aren't you…going to help me put them on?' I felt uncomfortable with being the only one with minimal clothing on while we talked.

'You mean,' she tried to look around as if she remembered bringing them, but it was missing. "Oh no. I'm sorry! L-let me… get them first, okay?'

'Umi!' I whined. 'You don't have it with you! I thought you brought it!' I flinched and tried to close myself again but I failed as my shirt didn't climb high enough to go over my left shoulder – I still had the left side of the bra and chest exposed. I pulled myself away until I reached the edge of her bed and I sat down. I was embarrassed to show my own face.

I was too embarrassed; to had my shirt removed and thus showing my almost-bare self to Umi. Umi and I were close, we were comfortable with each other, even went to the beach in our swimming clothes but none of the µ's knew that I never stood with such exposure three feet close with anyone else except Umi and I actually played only with her on the beach. Not only I was embarrassed because I just flashed myself, but I was also ashamed by myself.

I became sensitive that I concealed myself when Umi tried to approach me. Not long, however, Umi approached me again but she didn't say anything. She had the uniform with her this time and spread them across the bed as she sat next to me. I still had my body faced away from her. As sensitive as I was, Umi still approached me by sliding closer and slowly removed my misplaced shirt. My heartbeat raced fast as I realised I had my back closer than a foot to Umi. I became paranoid. The hook of my bra was so exposed to Umi and I was afraid in my disturbing thoughts that she would unhook them.

But she didn't. She gave me the uniform. To put them on she held my hand which I didn't notice until she pulled me up to stand in the middle of the room so it would be easier, and it was. She helped me put the rest of the uniform as well. Then she went behind me and slipped her hands through to tie the trousers on me, then again for the sash or belt, then again for the hug – it was a bonus from the uniform.

'Eli…' she called as she pressed her body on my back and tightened her arms that were wrapped around, where at least I was fully clothed. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine…' I replied by finally making a sound since I shouted at her. 'Also, I'm sorry, Umi. I didn't… mean to shout like that.'

'You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me, Eli,' Umi suggested with the voice that always calmed me whenever I feel sorrow. 'I mean, I went to great lengths in front of you I don't mind them now. I got embarrassed and I got shy by a lot of things. But I was glad I had them. Otherwise I won't be here, doing this. It's not like anyone else could do the same.' Umi paused as if she were waiting for a response but I wasn't ready to give one. 'Aren't you glad, Eli?'

Yes, I would never had let anyone do this so casually… yet I did… so much worse…

'I am,' I happily and truthfully, as I could, replied as I was smiling although I knew she couldn't possibly see it. 'Thanks, Umi.'

Although she did it slowly, she suddenly wanted to take her arms back. Firstly, I didn't want Umi to look at me yet while I blush. Secondly, I felt so comfortable with Umi around me that I wanted her to stay so badly.

'Can… we stay like this for a minute?' I requested as I grabbed her arm in place and finally overlapped her arm. 'I'm not ready to show my face.'

Umi giggled and leaned her head again on my shoulder.

...

I thought if my future self could write a note addressed to the younger Umi whom was hugging me then, I would have it said:

...

My dear Umi,

You're about to have one of the most memorable day of your life. So please, take care of me.

And I love you.

Best regards,

 _Ayase E._

...

With care and devotion Umi showed me her bow, the traditional _yumi_ , carved out of wood and bamboo bounded by leather too. Its grip was on the lower half close to the bottom limb. She also showed the different parts of the bow from the names of the body parts, the different joints, and the string parts. Compared to a modern recurve bow it was different, it was asymmetrical. The method too was different, where I only had seen from the Olympics – team Russia by the way – she held the bow on her left hand with the arrow on her right and they were above her chin with arms almost extended to the front at the centre of the body. Her head was facing the left where the target should be in the distance. She pushed the bow to her left that made her arm extend while her right stayed at the centre. Then she brought the bow and the arrow closer to her body and drew the arrow back with her right. At the final position, her left index finger was flexed pointing at the target while there was still a distance between her body and the bow – unlike modern archery where the right hand was placed under the athlete's jaw. I paid attention to her chestal area for lung and diaphragm movement, and took notes of it.

At **15:19** she then gave me a bow for my own, not hers, because it was taller. I knew that size mattered accordingly to the user's height but Umi and I were almost the same height with only a few cm difference. I thought it didn't matter but she thought it was. At first, I didn't know the difference between the one I was holding and hers. So I tried to pull on it. It was slightly heavy to draw that I didn't fully nor successfully pull. So I inhaled a larger volume of air before I exhaled while I drew it the second time, and I did it. I peeped on Umi and she seemed impressed.

'Eli,' Umi called for attention. 'Do you do a lot of push-ups?'

'I guess you could say that,' I answered while I retracted the draw slowly, because there were no arrow and it would break the limb if I released it. 'The first few classes at the agency was all training, so I do a few but often. Why do you ask, Umi?'

'That _yumi_ is quite heavy to pull, you know. I was testing how strong you can pull on the strings, thinking I might have to give you a lighter one. Since you could fully draw it, I suspect that you have a strong back and arms. And a muscular one at it.'

'Am I blushing?' I tried to clarify. Umi was never good at complimenting thought I kind of knew where she was going with; I knew so much sometimes I shied away when she poorly complimented.

'I mean, you're already strong, Eli. You can handle your bow so you just need to practice your aim.'

'Really? Can you teach me how to shoot then? I'll learn in seconds flat so we could start shooting arrows together.' I smiled while I pulled on another the draw.

After she had taught me on how to shoot, we went our ways. She took her spot and I took mine on the dojo. She was on my right about five metres away. It was quiet and the only sound made were from the arrows being released and arrows penetrating. Since we controlled our breathing our heartbeats were low and the breeze helped with the calming atmosphere. Her rate of shooting was constant while mine was still inconsistent as I was still taking my time aiming. She looked so calm, like how she always was in the dojo at school. I fell for her over and over when she drew one and released one. We didn't say anything to each other because we understood we needed our space and time. I smiled when she looked at me and she replied it without a word. (if Umi ever told you about any of this, she lies, I made only two shots _on target_ while others found their way to the ground or behind!)

Then we sat together near where we were before, looking at the targets across the small patch of grass. We rested as if we had already slain the Jabberwock.

'Thanks for teaching me, Umi. I finally understand what you meant all these times. I felt really free.'

'Yeah. It's relaxing, isn't it? You… you learned fast, Eli.' Umi looked at her hands as she played with her fingers, having trouble talking and controlling her facial expression; she looked adorable. 'You looked so focused when you shoot your arrows. And… l-looking at you, made me relaxed too…'

'Aww, Umi. Now I'm blushing.' I tried to get her attention but I was only lying because I wanted to see her reaction. She then looked at me but she flushed even further. Adorable as she always was. 'Let's do this again. Tell me whenever you want to go for a relaxing time at the dojo, okay?'

As the morning already came late I invited Umi to finish the session so we could get some shower.

...

I took the first turn in the traditional bath – the soap bottle that I left a long time ago was still there and I admitted that when I stood close to Umi I could almost smell the same scent from her now and then. As soon as Umi went to the shower I was bored – I had already checked her drawers and everything around. I could smell food being cooked and stove exhaust turned on. So I came down to meet her mother in the kitchen and we talked. I insisted on helping her make breakfast, I put on an apron and minced the garlic and the red onions.

'By the way, Mrs. Sonoda, thank you again for sharing.'

'Oh, don't worry about it, Eli. You might not know this, but after she came home from Kyoto she was very happy she smiled the whole night, and the night after, and the few weeks later.' She shared as she stirred the soup so the paste would dissolve into the heated water.

'Is that so?' I clarified as I paused my cuts because I didn't want to cut my finger.

'She couldn't stop talking about her trip and what she found on the way. Then she read a few of the historical books again.'

'Did she?' I slowly continued to cut. 'Umi never told me that.'

'Yes. She even called her sister too,' she said with elevated tone as if she was also excited about the trip.

'Ah, that's very cute of her. Now I'm kind of embarrassed.' I swept the sliced garlics and onions into the pan that had olive oil preheated.

'You should be, because she's not usually lively like that. And I couldn't imagine how she would be like after she comes home to where you're taking her. Are you sure there's no room for me and her father?'

'I wish there were, Mrs Sonoda,' I cracked the eggs on the pan after I smiled at her. 'Maybe Umi and I can take you in a year.'

'Like anniversary? I can't wait, Eli.'

We both laughed.

'However, Eli,' she continued before silence took over, 'if you are really going to take her, _partially_ , today, remember what my husband and I said to you. It is all fun and games now, but be mindful when you take her hand, or she takes yours, because there will be a lot of hardship on the road a head of you. Not a lot of people will take your side in this, not in Japan, and not anywhere. There is no perfect world for you out there but be sure you see through it all, even in this house. Do not give her hope where there is none.'

'Yes.'

'But then, again,' she came over to cook next to me, 'if you are willing to do this, and that the both of you will fight for what you believe in, you have our blessings – her father and myself. Let me warn you ahead, Eli, that there won't be a lot of things we could help you with since we had to maintain the honour of this family name. Which name you should adopt, is a very serious matter, and we will let freedom for your decision.'

'I understand.'

She reached her hand around my shoulder and for a moment brought our heads together – and since then I felt the warmth of a mother and father irradiating from her and Umi's father.

'Mom.' Suddenly voiced so familiar that I could tell whom it belonged, whether she was on the phone, or a hundred metres away, or even an inch close to my ear. 'Have you seen… Ah! Eli. I've been looking for you.' Umi entered the kitchen as I was done with the eggs and about to make the second.

'I'm sorry, Umi,' her mother quickly replied before I could even crack another egg. 'I've been keeping her here. She's been helping and accompanying me. It's nice to have her around, don't you think so, Umi? I'm sorry for troubling you, Eli.'

'Oh no. Not at all, Mrs. Sonoda. If you like me around, then I'll stay around.' I tried to lighten the atmosphere.

'Ha ha. You're always welcome here, Eli.'

'Thank you.' I smiled and looked at Umi who no longer stood near the doorway but so close she could see how I was cooking the omelette.

'Okay, let's have breakfast,' Her mother called out at **12:38**.

And we did as soon as Umi's father entered, we talked, never touching the topic on what I would be saying to Umi at the end of the day – the simplest word in every language. Having breakfast with Umi and her parents only brought memories, she looked so happy that I bonded with her parents.

Though I thought she bonded with my parents better than I was with hers. She was smitten when she first met them. She worried how she looked and whether my parents would like her appearance. I didn't know why she was so nervous then but I too. Umi asked what colour my parents like and how she would look in a shirt and blazer – she found it was the most comfortable way to dress and would give her a formal ambience. Then I was nervous to introduce her to my parents because the way we looked, with me wearing a dress made us look like a couple and she had come to ask permission for marriage. Alisa then shared that Umi helped her with literature and history – that peaked my parents' interest. They began to share stories and my heart pounded every second because Umi bonded so well with them, afraid _I_ might be the one to screw things up. My mom, as a matter of fact, liked traditional songs as well as the instruments of Japan. She also shared how she went to festivals with my dad. Then I told Umi that I took her to Kyoto because of the stories my parents told me, adding the fact the night my parents went to Kyoto was the night they fell in love. Umi looked at me, and she had been looking at me differently since.

...

Until afternoon we talked and played around her house. We spent the time in the study room as she explained which book she had been reading and what it was about. She also showed some of the writings she had been planning to write keep her mind busy, and they were beautiful, it was called _The Girl who Sails the Seven Seas_. We spent some time in her room too and watched a series she had been meaning to see. Until finally we got ready for our date. I held a note in my pocket with all the approximate times that I had to kept in mind for those details would tell me how long we had to stay on one spot and when to move on to the next.

At **06:56** , we went to Honoka's family bakery as it was close to where we were. Not a few minutes earlier Umi had been a little quiet and it would only mean that she either had been feeling sleepy, or hungry, or when she was in the shower and she wouldn't talk to me through the door because I tried to open it. And it was unlikely that she was showering in the middle of our stroll. We were greeted by Mrs. Kousaka and she soon called for Honoka.

'Welcome, Eli-chan, Umi-chan! What brings you here?'

'Hi, Honoka,' Umi first replied on our behalf. 'We were around so we decided to visit.'

'Yeah, and I thought why not buy some of the manjuu because Umi was hungry.'

'E-Eli!' Umi whined.

'Oh, Umi, would you like some? They're over here.' I pointed at the ones she liked. While Umi had her eyes locked, I slipped by her and snuck to talk to Honoka in private.

'Hey, Eli-chan. Have you decided… you know…' She whispered.

'Hush!' I gestured. 'I'm taking her to Tokyo Tower later to tell her.'

'Really!' Honoka gasped and loudly.

While Umi no longer had her eyes locked, I saw her slight movement of hair that indicated she was meaning to turn around. I quickly hooked my arm around Honoka. I gripped on her shoulder as if I was rock climbing and it was the only thing I could hung onto.

When Umi finally turn around we put up a smile so wide we could fill the whole store.

'Umi, have you picked which ones you wanted?' I asked after she had turned her head back to the sparking manjuu so close to her face again.

'Ouch. Ouch. Ouch! I'm sorry, Eli-chan!' Honoka whispered and erased her smile away with painful tears.

'I'm sorry but you can't keep things a secret, can't you?'

'I'm trying my best though. But I'm happy for you!'

'Well, that's good enough I guess. And how about Kotori?'

'She's… gone. Kotori-chan went into hiding. I can't contact her, and her mother swore that everything would be alright – just that she wasn't home whenever I went there. It's been three days and I'm a little worried.'

'Is that what she said?'

'Yes. Eli-chan…'

'It's alright, Honoka. I have an idea where she is and I know she'll come back. You just have to wait.'

'I see. Then, can you contact her? Tell her I'm looking for her and to send me a message.'

'Then I'll pass on that message. And thank you again, Honoka.'

'I should do the same, Eli-chan. So good luck today, I hope everything went well.'

'I'll let you know how it goes, okay?' I turned to Honoka and turned back to Umi. 'Yes. Today it's on me.' I took the tray from Umi's hands and headed to the counter to buy them and coded with a wink to Honoka.

Honoka was always bad at keeping a secret and through her facial expression anyone could tell she felt so touched and happy for Umi. She even hugged her almost giving away my plan, but Umi was too focused on taking the paper bag from the counter, she was puzzled what Honoka was doing.

It was **06:45** we left the store and Umi had already munched on her second.

...

It was at **06:14** that we reached the Edo-Tokyo Museum. Our visit was delightful. I still remembered what Umi's mother told me earlier about which displays attracted Umi since she was younger. As we walked around the museum Umi talked so much about it and it amazed me how much she had remembered despite it was a long time ago since she stepped inside that museum. It must had been a really memorable day for Umi and to revisit her childhood must be marvellous. She even had her own favourite displays, just as her mother said. Seeing Umi walked through her memory lane was so adoring and she looked so cute, I had to take a picture of her. She caught me doing so without her permission and her punishment was to take some of mine and some together. I shied away when she stared at me while I was fascinated by the displays – it was my first time visiting that museum.

Although I had kept a schedule on my right pocket, I couldn't let it disturb the fantastic time Umi was having. Only until she had quiet down that indicated she got a little tired, and her pupils no longer dilated, I took her to the café nearby where they served an astounding meal. It was a little pricy but I had saved up on money to take her there. While she talked I only had a smile on me. It was **03:43** that we started eating but Umi hadn't stopped chatting about all the things she did with her sister back then.

...

As the clock struck **03:10** we had already left the café and arrived at the Zōjō-ji. Umi gasped and almost dropped her bag which I quickly caught. She didn't care about it, she quickly ran and left me behind to enter the temple. I was trying to catch the energetic White Rabbit in the wonderland although I was sure my name was not Alice – I had to make sure of it because we had the same set of hair, and I was wearing white and blue. Umi led me inside and out and in and out again – I was glad I had eaten a lot because here was where the calories from the food brunt off. When she finally stopped in which I thought she had found the tea party with Mad Hatter, she pointed out at the park where she used to play and enjoyed the sunset.

...

It was not like me to be lost in time, because it was the Rabbit who was late even though he had a pocket watch. It was already late and the hands on my watch said it was **02:17** – I couldn't believe I had wished that it lied a few minutes faster. But I finally took Umi to the grand finale of our date, I took her to the Tokyo Tower. I was worried because Umi's pupils were wider than ever, as if the kid was on sugar rush. Frenetically hyped, Umi pressed the button of the lift multiple times that I had to stop her by holding her arms and hoped some of the energy would be transferred to me. Umi was being playful. She had a Cheshire Cat smile on her – a playful smile stretched from ear to ear. Until we reached the top, she started to run around the deck for a lap before she stopped and pointed out every detail she saw through the looking-glass. Umi had dragged me around about the second time before I could take a breather. She hadn't let go my left hand since the temple. We stopped for a while to watch the sunset, and Umi calmed down. But when the sun had set she towed me again. If I had a car, with the number of laps we had looped, we would almost complete a formula one race and the sunset was just a pit stop.

...

Suddenly the Rabbit manipulated my timing; it was fast forwarded.

 **00:04:42** , my heart pounded, like a glass of water in a Jurassic Park movie. My breathing was not at all proper and was short, though I tried to control it like how Umi showed me when we handled a bow.

 **00:03:11** , I stood still, that made Umi stopped on her step almost pulling her back. There were not a lot of people around. Her expression was still unchanged, and she only looked at me in wonder. She didn't say anything to me nor I had said anything yet.

 **00:02:05** , I took a step forward to place myself so close to her that the only gap could fill it was a sheet of paper. I brushed Umi's hair to the tail with my other hand. Then I tidied her clothing.

 **00:01:00** , I placed gently my hand on the side of her neck, with my thumb climbed high to reach her cheek. I gave a wider smile that I could feel the muscles stretched on my cold cheeks. Then I gave Umi gentle strokes on her blush with my thumb.

The Rabbit messed with me even further; time was slowed down.

 **00:00:03** , I gave her the first stroke. I appreciated all the times that we had been though: from the first date I took her, to the kidnap to Kyoto, then the time we first met and the second time we first met, the arguments, to the trip we took to New York, until she confessed, and until the last 3 seconds Umi and I were only friends, _and nothing less since_.

 **00:00:02** , I gave her the second stroke. I looked forward to the times we would spend together as long as we would have each other: to have our first kiss, to have further wonderful dates, to have double dates, to have our firsts taken by the other, to have dinner parties with µ's, to have our own place to move into, to have our wedding, to have a family of our own, to the time we would grow old, to the time we would have to part ways, to the time we would have to spend rest of eternity together.

 **00:00:01** , I gave her the final stroke. I thought of how I lucky I was to have found the love of my life.

 **00:00:00** , I said yes.

Umi was silent at first. Her curious expression removed her smile and slowly I felt her hand tightened.

'Eli…are you…' she took a pause before saying every one of her line, yet I replied very quickly.

'Yes.'

'R-really?' She made sure she heard the same answer was coming out of my mouth and if it were indeed my answer.

'Yes!'

'You're really saying…' She clarified again as if she couldn't believe what I was saying.

'Yes, Umi. Yes!' I clarified the last time as I held on her closer.

Umi suddenly threw herself at me and put her arms around my neck, quickly putting mine around her body. It was never like a hug we had done before because there was nothing in my mind that we only hugged out of pure love.

'Why…didn't you say it earlier, Eli?' she asked as her face was on my chest so close to the locket on me.

'If I said it this morning, the rest of the day would be just boring.'

'No, it won't,' she replied with a soft tone. 'I mean why not days earlier.'

'I only needed one last thing before I could answer, your parent's permission.'

I slowly let her body lose and so did she for my neck, though we didn't let go of ourselves. I stared at her yellow jade eyes – she didn't sneak and rob them but she did lure and steal my heart with those gems. Our faces were really close and we didn't move away as if Umi had permitted me to be so near. We looked at each other as if we were saying, " _what are we going to do?_ "

Since we hadn't decided on what to do, I took the first step but only my head moved forward. _The shortest distance between two points is a straight line_. So, I didn't waste any as I went for her lips. I knew it was a big deal for Umi as it would be an embarrassing thing to do, but it was also a larger deal because it would be her first kiss too, I had to make it great though there would be no frame of reference.

With the same thing that happened in the masquerade ball, I made sure she did fell in love with the same girl.

I understood if she didn't want it, but I let her complete the rest of the kiss. I would understand whatever decision she would make as I paused in front of her, it would be the best she could think of. But she moved in anyway and thus we kissed.

I kissed her… I felt so honoured to have her trusted me with her love, as well as this kiss, her first kiss without any doubt from her end. As our lips touched we were frozen. I held her even tighter once I realised I finally kissed the girl I had fallen for, the girl of my dreams, the girl whom I would turn to in times of need and any other time too. Umi had become my girlfriend, and I had become hers.

Her lips were soft and a little cold, but they were smaller than how I had thought.

We finally ended our kiss, she dropped to her heels again but she was still close and I was still drawn to her light peach lips, that I was sure had some of my lipstick on because they looked a little glossy. I had made my mark on her lips, rubbing mine, I sensed that she did the same to me. She hadn't closed her mouth even after we had our eyes fully opened. Her eyes began to collect water. Umi finally closed her mouth to make a smile but it didn't go well with tears on the side of her cheeks. I removed my hands from her body to take care of her eyes.

'There's one more place we have to visit before heading home, Umi.'

...

I looked at her watch on the wrist of the arm that I was holding, it had been 34 minutes since I said yes, and 32 minutes since we kissed. We walked on the park and we talked. The first conversation we had was about introducing me to anyone she knew as her first girlfriend, especially to her sister – she tightened her grip on my hand as soon as I mentioned it. We then reached our bench on the park as we would be writing more stories on it.

'Eli… s-should we make something like a… like a promise? I heard my sister did something like that.' Umi had been talking nervously as if I were a stranger since we kissed; it was only normal because she had never met her girlfriend before.

'You mean vows? Like what couples do in wedding?' Umi clenched on my hands so tightly that I had to remove them off of her hands. 'Ouch! Umi!' I whined. 'That hurts.'

'S-sorry, Eli!'

I giggled while I massaged my hand. 'How about this. We make something similar, a relationship vow.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm just going to say it' I turned my body towards her and held both of her hands on her lap.

I took a moment before I could say the line, but I had written a letter that I wished I could send to every version of Umi out there who hadn't met me yet, who still hadn't realised her true feelings for me, who hadn't noticed I was the girl from that party, who took her time thinking about confessing to me, the girl who was about get her first kiss:

...

My dearest Umi,

I hope you are well.

You may not know me yet, as the version of me standing next to you still was childish with her own feelings. You would know me better once you took that leap of faith.

If you haven't met me yet, please find me. If I had asked for a dance, please give me your hand. If I had told you to stay put and close your eyes, please open them and chase after me. If I had asked you for a date on our second time we met, please go. If you were angry at me because I kept things from you, please, please forgive me. If you had just figured out the girl in the red dress was me, please, again please, forgive me. If you had just figured out how you felt about me, please don't doubt it. If you were about to confess, please do.

Because with all those things, I found true happiness. And I promise, and I will bring true happiness and satisfaction to you too.

I will be waiting.

Your beloved,

 _Ayase E._

P.S. I trusted a version of myself to you, please take care of her.

...

'Sonoda Umi, I promise to always be truthful to you. Whether I'm happy or sorrowful… and whether I adore or despise… that I will always tell you the truth.'

Umi hadn't replied but she was flushed and gasping. I saw her lips twitched as if she was citing something in her mind, like a vow to herself as did I.

'Was that good enough, Umi?'

'I promise that too, Eli Ayase. I promise to always tell you the truth…Even if I feel happy or sorrowful…Whether I adore or despise…that I will always tell you the truth.'

'Now, the first truth I'm going to tell you: you're beautiful, and I love you, Umi.' I smiled and had my hand tucked under Umi's dark and smooth hair behind my ear, then also her warmer cheeks that fitted perfectly.

'You look…good, Eli. And I love you too.' She held onto my sleeve.

'I don't know if I'm blushing, Umi. But we'll work on your compliments. Should we inform the rest of the group?' I removed my hands from her.

'Wait. N-now?'

'Well, don't we want them to remember this date too?' I reached into my bag looking for my phone.

'I guess.'

I took it out and started typing a message to inform the others. Despite my excitement on being a couple with the extraordinary girl I so loved, Umi was quiet and almost silent that she looked down and she gave an expression that I knew she was thinking about something heavy and concerning. I knew what it is, because it wasn't the other. So, I revised my idea on my own head, that maybe I was moving too fast for Umi.

'Here,' I said as I handed my phone to her. 'How about you do it, Umi. If you're not ready, it's okay. We can tell hem another time.' Umi held my phone and I set back on the bench as I started to play with a few strands of her hair as I looked at the skyline across us.

Not long Umi joined me that made me stop playing with her hair. She rested her head on my shoulder while she still had the phone faced up and lit. I looked over without disturbing her, the message was sent. We continued to talk that night, until it was 01:18 since I said yes and 01:20 since we first kissed.

'It's been a long two weeks for us, hasn't it?' I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

'It felt like a lifetime to me, Eli. But thanks for everything.'

'Well, I only talked to your mother about the temple and the tower. That museum was a coincidence.'

'No,' Umi lifted her head with a silly smile. 'I meant everything. It would be a very long list, but everything you've done for me even before I confessed, thank you. You've made a great playground for me to experience all, about love and finding myself in this world, a purpose. I don't know how I could return the favour, of such life-lasting.'

'You've given me this, Umi. Its more than enough.' I dug my locket out.

'The necklace?'

'No,' I kept stroking her head – she seemed to enjoyed it. 'I mean what's written inside. You've given your heart, Umi – the love you promised to give forever.' I stop stroking her hair and I leaned in to give another kiss. It was our second kiss. It was something special too, because she delayed on opening her eyes after we were done. She looked adorable as she was light-headed from the kiss.

'Oh, Eli…can we not kiss in public?' Umi smiled but flustering quickly that she tried to hide her face with the sleeves of her jacket.

'Wait, really? I'm sorry. But how about in the tower just now?'

'T-that was you! Your hands were muscular I couldn't escape.' Umi tried to give a pout that I often did to her.

'Am I still blushing?' I really asked this time because her cheeks puffed and I tried so hard not to pinch them. But I gave up and actually squeezed on those red cheeks. 'I'm sorry. Next time I'll let you kiss me first, just like in the tower, okay? Well then, should we go somewhere private?'

'No! that's not what I meant!' She protested with my hands still pinching, which I responded with a hug and a giggle before replying.

'Come, let's get you home.'

...

That night the rest of the µ's received the text:

"Umi and I are dating!"

...

...

...

Except for one.


	9. Chpt 3 Swan Lake: The Ballerina Idol

Part 2

Above the High Sky

* * *

This chapter was set after Key to Her Heart (Chapter 1), where Eli was already in Russia and had been practicing on the performance.

...

 **Swan Lake**

Chapter 3: The Ballerina Idol

...

* * *

I met Dream. She wore a black robe with the edges looked like they were damaged or ripped, and an oval ruby chained around her neck. She had a long dark hair like Umi. Her face was beautiful just like Umi. Her voice too, was like hers. The way she moved around, how she turned and her hair followed, was copied off Umi.

"You know, I've visited everyone at least once in their lives and never have I met someone who dreamed the exact same thing more than once."

"Maybe the others don't believe in their dream as much as I do."

"Your dress looks stunning, by the way."

"Thanks. Umi haven't seen it yet, so don't spoil it. And you saw hers, so don't spoil it."

"Eli, in your other dreams you were happy; I mean look at yourself, you should be. It's going to be the most important day of your lives. But why are you crying now?"

"Because I miss her. It's been almost two weeks since I last touched her. Although I'm happy to see her soon, but still…"

"You recently have been ending your sleep before you see her, before there is a ring on you. Why don't you just dream it? And please, don't wipe them with your gloves."

"Because then I had to be asleep for it to come true, and I don't want that."

"Wise."

"If you do see her, please make her dreams pleasant."

"I will. And I will stand when she walks down the aisle."

"You should. She's going to look amazing."

* * *

 **E** veryone had something they feared and it kept them in check and sanity would be discarded when they face their darkest fears. Some people confronted them and they thought it would be helpful to get rid of their phobias. But it would not be in the case of mine, where I was persistently feared failure, atychiphobia. I couldn't take on, especially on purpose a fail to get rid of it. I failed on to be a ballerina when I was young and I couldn't live it again another day or else I would lose my sanity and gave into madness. One would agree, it would only take one really bad day to make it happen. It was a scar that I had to live with. Sure, another would argue that it was no big deal but to the looser fragile girl, it was like a sentence, a verdict given by judge of success whose piercing eyes only gazed upon winners.

I had been taking on challenges though, and I worked really hard for them. The love of my life convinced me to take that leap to join µ's and I hadn't regret it ever since. It helped. It kept my sanity at bay and reason on shore. Her persuasion never stopped and I felt like I had her full support on whatever task I dared.

Since then I began to trust myself once more, and it was all because of Umi. I trusted her more than myself since. I wouldn't care if she wanted me to bungee jump, I would do it even though I never preferred great heights. I would care to walk along a narrow hallway in complete blindness, I would do it even though I never liked the pitch blacks. Because I trusted her to be at the end to wait for me, I would do it.

Everyone had something they feared and it kept them in check and sanity would be discarded when they face their darkest fears. Umi couldn't be left by herself, she had the fear of being alone, monophobia. She never liked being left out and she never appreciated if I didn't tell her something that she should know. Because of it she always found it hard to meet new people especially a foreigner, that's why she always paid attention to how well-mannered she looked. But she was never alone, she had her friends who stood by her since her childhood, and she had me, the love of her life who promised to never left her sight. But she never had imagined myself walking away could be such a deterrence for her.

The night I told Umi about my project in Moscow was devastating. It was her worst fear served on a silver platter and I was the waitress. I could never imagine how I would react if I were in her position if I were to fail on my girlfriend. I felt her fear in her eyes. She begged me not to go. But I was given 3 days to make my final decision so I gave those days for Umi to decide – it was the same task I had given her before she confessed. I knew it was my career and my decision to make, but if I hadn't got a permission from Umi I wouldn't go because it would jeopardize our relationship thus her dream too; I would not do anything that would mean my survival for malice especially for Umi. For 3 days during that nightmare we didn't touch the topic but we spent a lot of time together, one of the most memorable time too – I let her open the doors with the key I had given her and she was uplifted about it.

Finally, she gave her answer and she let me take the job. It was the most logical answer and decision she reasoned, it would be difficult for her at first but I would return to her arms again and that was all she wanted.

...

After four weeks, there I was in Moscow. Nico and I had been training for almost two weeks and it was a few days left until the final performance. There were still parts of it that we still needed to get our heads around but we wouldn't get anywhere if we were to isolate ourselves in the practice room. Thus we decided to cool our heads, literally, as we walked around Moscow. We visited Red Square and it was cold, but not so much because Alisa and I were accustomed with the weather and were wearing winter coats, but Nico only wore a striped thin hoodie and a coat – she was not at all chilled.

I counted the time and I predicted Umi should be in my apartment by that afternoon. Nico and Alisa went to the shops around the avenue while I sat outside enjoying a cup of hot chocolate where I could still see them through the glass windows. Then I video called Umi from my phone. She answered the call from her laptop that sat on the coffee table and showed her sitting on the sofa still in her uniform.

'How's the weather like, Eli?' Umi bent forward so she would be closer to the camera.

'Oh it's cold here, Umi. I can manage but I still need a jacket.' I tilted my phone down to showy my clothing. I opened a little of my collar so she could see the necklace around me – the blue Heart of the Ocean jewel on me.

'Are you wearing enough layers? Because I think I'm wearing too many here.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Oh, you know… it's just so _hot_ in here.' Umi began to fan herself and took off the blazer. She tried to tease me, about weather.

'Yeah? Maybe I should take off my jacket too.' I tried to compete with her and removed the outmost layer and hung it on the backrest of the chair. 'Are you happy now? I'm cold.' I rubbed my arm with my phone on its hand for warmth.

'But I still can go one more layer. Can you?' Umi grinned and started to grab the bottom of her sweater by crossing her arms and started lifting.

As she lifted half way through her shirt started to untuck from her skirt, but she didn't know that, yet. So Umi kept lifting her sweater but the shirt was somehow got caught with it so she started to flash herself from the bottom. She showed her navel and up her diaphragm and her ribs too; I remembered how soft her skin was and I remembered the times my hands grope around those parts of her body. I kept myself quiet as I stared at her luscious body until her shirt was lifted above her bra – it was white and blue striped bra with flowery lace around. It looked elegant on Umi as they pushed-up her breasts proportionally, that they made them seemed larger yet still alluring. They were truly divine. I started to blush and stunned as I hadn't seen her body for a long time. I missed her exhales, I missed her whining, I missed her grasp on my hair.

'Um, Umi… your skin is… showing.' I was a little light-headed from the show. I bit my lower lip. I got thirsty.

'Ah!' Umi struggled taking her sweater off; perhaps it was because I often helped her take them off after I kissed her neck, that she lost the ability to do it herself. 'Eli don't look!'

'Yeah? And how do you intend to stop me?' I kept on staring and began to breath heavily. I tried to close my mouth because I didn't realise I was gasping.

'Eli!' Umi whined, and I started to remember the things I did to her that made her called for my name twice before stroking my hair; but I never got far anyway.

Umi finally got her sweater out of her head but her shirt was still above her bra, which she soon realised after looking at the screen. Then she pulled them down as she blushed in embarrassment before she attacked the pillow on her right and buried her face in it.

'Eli! I told you not to stare!' Umi complained with her voice diminished by the pillow. She was lying on the sofa that only showed her hair, her torso, and her legs only until the knees – her legs were another wild wonderland I had fun teasing and experimenting.

'Aww, Umi.' I suddenly snapped back to reality as I was hooked by my own imagination and drooled on her body. 'I'm sorry. Please show your face, dear. Next time I won't stare so long.'

Umi took her time but she finally dug up her face from the pillow and looked at the screen. I gave her smile but I couldn't see hers because the pillow was still blocking partially.

'Were those new?'

'Y-yes… I was trying them. I had to buy because… yours are… t-t-too big…' She clenched on her pillow again but they were red because it got tinted from the colour her cheeks spilled, while I only giggled. 'Eli!' she whined loudly by lifting her head and finally showing her face with eyes closed.

'I'm sorry, Umi. I like them. And they look good in it. I mean you! I mean you look good in it… I can't wait to see it in person. I mean those! No! I mean _it_!'

'I know,' Umi said with a chuckle. 'And thank you, Eli.'

'I'd gladly entice you with the same show, but I have to tell you, mine are not good looking as yours.'

'No. Don't say that! You have a great… size… and I never found them unattractive.'

'I meant the bra, Umi.'

Umi startled and stammered and finally buried her face again. She looked adorable.

'But you're in luck, I'm not wearing any. Look!'

Umi turned her head and quickly face the screen again, with curiosity on her looks. But I had not moved from the frame of the camera and I hadn't done anything except that I winked. I had my bra on and they're still buried underneath my clothing. She looked puzzled trying to see what was not in frame at all. But it only made me laugh.

'Ugh! Eli! Stop it… and you lied,' she whined and turned her body away and lied on her side.

'I'm outside and it's cold, I'm not showing you anything, Umi. I have to get home and in my room, if you're still on board.' I jokingly suggested.

'You've lost your costumer. I'm not interested anymore.' But not long she turned back to the camera with a large smile across her face. 'Eli… I miss you.'

'I miss you too, Umi. Now, have you eaten?'

'No, I haven't. I was focused on presentation today.'

'Umi!' I scolded. 'Get something to eat now. Do you still have the meatballs I made? How about the pies? And the skewers? Umi! Show me the ridge! It should be almost empty by now.'

She carried her laptop to the kitchen counter facing the fridge and opened the door to show the insides. The freezer still had food containers with food I made for her but some were almost empty, and some ice cream. The middle section still had the raspberry jam, canned tuna and some miso paste next to the tofu. The bottom section still filled with some apples, grapes, and vegetables. On the door were only a few eggs, bars and nuggets of chocolate untouched, half litre of milk left, and some pulped orange juice.

'See. I've been eating them, and I haven't touched your chocolate nibbles too… except the white Hersey's… and the Cadbury's… B-but I've been eating out as well! Maki brought me everywhere, she thought I didn't have food here so…'

'We'll talk about chocolates when I get back,' I tried to intimidate her while she held a leer. 'Anyway, go get some food. If you think you can get me to come back sooner if you get yourself sick… well… don't get your hopes high, Umi… because maybe I will.'

'I'll never get sick of your cooking, Eli. I'll finish the meatballs today. And thank you.' Umi closed the door to the fridge and the freezer and walked towards the laptop again before she turned it around so she could sit on the barstool.

'Anything for you. Oh, when you hang out with Maki, bring her home to eat because I made a lot and I want them finished when I get back - even if it takes two stomachs.'

'Sure, I'll let her know.'

'Good. Anyway, how about I call you again later at night? Nico's about to finish and we're going to grab some lunch.'

'Sure. Oh, bring home some матрёшка. I want to decorate your living room and the one you already given me, I want to keep it at my house.'

'Expected in three to five business days.'

'Thanks, Eli. I love you.'

'And I too, love you, Umi.'

...

After Nico, Alisa, and myself grabbed lunch near Kremlin, we stayed there for another half an hour. While Alisa talked to one of her friends who happened to be around, I looked over my shoulder and Nico had been playing with the straw of her drink. Sure, over years I had been with them, I had read a lot about social behaviour especially on my friends and more importantly on Umi. I started to notice abnormal behaviour when one of us was thinking about something, usually that took over 90% of their capacity. And Nico had it highlighted with bright colours.

'Nico, you're a woman. You can just say anything that's been bothering –' Before I could finish approaching her, she had already cut it without hesitation.

'Well, if she does miss me why haven't she called?' Nico burst rapidly with her speech. 'I mean, I miss her too, Eli. Look at you and Umi: you openly say you love each other, don't you? By the way, _she_ would have asked me what's wrong long time ago.'

'I guess you can hear us huh?' I finished my sip on my drink and put it aside.

'When the two of you talked, it looks like you have zero care for the rest of the world around. I mean, why can't we be more like you and Umi.' Nico had finished her drink but she still played with it.

'Well, first, if one of you were the slightest like Umi, she would have you eliminated even before you have a crush on me. And secondly, if one of you are the slightest like us, you are not Nico and… today, Red.' She stared at me with looks that demanded further explanation.

Nico and I had made a pact since we were still students of Otonokizaka, the day I figured out who Nico was dating. She made me promise to not mention her name whenever we talked about her relationship. While she could just use pronouns, I had to assign a substitute name, such as _Red_ or _Tomato;_ just not to repeat the same too often. She too figured out my crush back then on Umi, she had to keep her name substituted when we talked. Being a blabbermouth as she was, she broke it within the hour we made the pact. She meant to say " _Ocean"_ but it happened to be her name too (I mean, what are the chances?). As punishment I made her tie a ponytail on herself for the whole day and cited " _Kashikoi kawaii, Elichika_ ," instead of her " _Nico-Nico-Nii"_. So far, I had kept my end of the pact.

'Don't say that you wish you were like some other couple. I mean our relationship is not perfect either, you know. She got angry at me because I don't tell her enough, that she had to hear it through a grapevine.'

'I'm sorry Eli, but I have to side with Umi. You're cruel.'

'Hey! That's not the point!' I protested and Nico gave a sneer. 'Anyway, sometimes I had wished myself that I was more like you and your diva. Geez, Nico, you two dated even though I told you not to and kept it a secret from the rest of the µ's. For me that's true love, despite I was the one forbidding you, the villain of your early relationship. I was a coward, I made Umi wait for 2 and a half weeks until I said yes.'

'But you turned out to be one of the godmothers of our relationship.'

'I guess so. So what I'm really saying is: it doesn't matter how much you think how perfect other couples are, soon or later you'll realise your own is the closest one to perfection. All those disagreements, those fights, those tears, they all go away. I always look for comfort from Umi as she does from me.'

'I hate to admit, but you're right, Eli. You haven't been dating as long as we were but maybe your meddling gave you such an advantage.'

'I wasn't the one meddling, for the record. But you just have to take your time, and I have to take the bill. And you have to take that phone call.' I stood up after I slid Nico her phone, which I took earlier, across the round table. It was dialling Rose.

...

Later that evening we were more in sync, and we moved with the other dancers better. Closer, but not enough. We took an evening break but we still we couldn't get our heads around some. Even to the other dancers, as some looked up to mine and Nico's. Before we could get anywhere, we decided to take another break, because we thought it was not a problem with our body movement but mental connection between each other.

I decided to call my girlfriend to cool it off.

'Hi, dear. How was your evening?' I greeted her while I was in the longue room as I sat by the long table.

'H-hi. Eli… don't say that out loud!' Umi replied while lying on the bed, on her side.

'What's wrong?' I giggled at first. 'Can't I call you " _dear"_?'

'B-but you're outside. People can hear you.' Umi hid behind the blanket.

'But no one speaks Japanese here, except the south-easterners; but okay. So how was your night, Umi?' I stressed on her name.

'It's alright,' she replied after she removed the blanket with only her eyes to the top of her head was showing. 'We all had dinner at Kotori's favourite restaurant.'

'You mean the pastry where they only served cheesecake? How was it?'

'No, it was a different place – she found a new one. She said you had been mentioning that place, so Kotori and Hanayo checked it out. It's been her favourite since. The bistro has a great atmosphere, balanced between a place to eat, and a place to chat, and drinks too. It was fun. Nozomi came too and she received hugs from everyone. Oh! And they were asking about you and Nico too. Like, how are things going there.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah. I said that both of you worked hard for the festival and cannot be disturbed. They can't wait to see the recording. You know, Eli, I was thinking that we should invite them over. It's been long since we all hang out and maybe we could have a dinner party.'

'Umi, that sound's wonderful! We can have it in the living room and have everyone bring something to share with the group, then we can watch the recordings. Nozomi might get busy soon and Honoka has got that meeting with other schools. Yes, we should do this soon!'

Then as we talked, appeared in front of me were my friends, the other dancers from the practice entering the longue.

'Эй, Эли,' Anastasia greeted me with Caroline and Olga followed behind her. They had their practice gear still on, and it seemed that they stopped by before heading to the shower.

'Эй, Анна. Привет девочки!'

'Что делаешь? Вы звонить кого-то?' Caroline asked as she went to the table across me because she had nothing to take from the locker behind her while the Anna and Olga had.

'Да,' I replied while I checked my girlfriend on my phone for a second; she looked puzzled in wonder of the people I was talking to. 'Это моя подруга. Ты хочешь поговорить?'

'Абсолютно!' They agreed and they sat across the table from me.

'Hey, Umi,' I finally talked to my girlfriend again but she had a rather revealing sleepwear that exposed her titillating chestal area; I didn't want anyone to have the slightest chance to see Umi's erogenous zones. 'Get a jacket. I want to introduce you to my friends.'

'Ah, okay. W-wait, your friends?'

'Umi,' I turned around on my chair with my phone I took with me, until I was with the trio in frame for the video call, like a video selfie. 'Say hi to my friends. This is: Anastasia, Caroline, and Olga.' I pointed one by one as I said their names and they all waved.

'Ah, um… Привет!' Umi greeted bashfully and had put her rabbit-eared hoodie on herself – my pair would be folded neatly with the rest of the warm clothing.

'Это Umi.'

'Привет Umi! Очень приятно.' Caroline greeted Umi back before she redirected at me. 'Она красивая!'

'Я знаю. Мне очень повезло.'

'Um… Спасибо!' Umi responded as she turned pink.

'Ты говоришь по-русски?'

'Да, немного,' Umi replied to Anna.

'Ваша подруга является великим учителем! Что Эли научит вас в постели?' Olga teased on Umi but I quickly stopped it before Umi got uncomfortable.

'Хорошо. Пока!' I said as I waved at my friends behind me and moved back to my original sitting position, forcing them out of the frame.

'Пока, Umi! Увидимся, Эли.' Anna said her farewell with her sports bag on shoulder and exited with the rest.

'Пока!' Umi replied a little loud because they were no longer in frame, as if she were talking to them from far away.

'Хорошо, увидимся.' I concluded before they closed the door to the longue.

Umi suddenly jumped back to the bed covered by the blanket.

'How could you do that to me.' Her voice was reduced by the blanket.

'What's wrong Umi?' I concerned.

'T-that was… very embarrassing. I understood some of the things you guys talked about.'

'Was it really that bad? I just want to show you off to my friends. To the rest of the world if I could.' I tried to convince her as soon as she popped her head back out, from the rabbit hole.

'You… never introduce me like that before… and you didn't tell me about your friends. Anna was very pretty, you know. Do you find them a-attractive?'

Everyone had something they feared and it kept them in check and sanity would be discarded when they face their darkest fears. Umi's anxiety meeting strangers even though they were my friends had weakened her specially to reveal her true self, as my girlfriend, in front of them. She didn't know any of my friends in Russia because I never told her; she became suspicious and jealous sometimes when I talk to other girls, and I understood that. For some, for me, I wouldn't mind being introduced to Umi's whole family, to Umi's friends whom I never heard, to a complete stranger, I wouldn't mind. But for Umi it was a big deal. It was always the small things that mattered much to her that sometimes slipped my mind.

'Well, they're the dancers too and they are very skilful. Since they're around our age I made friends with them. And because I lost contact with most of my friends here, it seemed sad that I don't have any in Russia. Sure, I have you and µ's, but… it's just sad. I'm sorry I never mentioned them, Umi. I can and I will do better.'

'Do you…' Umi replied but she paused and had herself doubting what she was about to ask. 'Do you find them attractive, Eli?'

'Umi.' I had a quick giggle. 'Of course not. They're pretty but they never caught my attention, especially not how you did to me.' I adopted a smile. 'Don't you find them appealing, Umi? I mean, we do look alike. Anna's pretty, yes, but she's gorgeous when she let go of her hair.'

'No!' Umi denied with a sense of being insulted in between the phonation. 'Don't say that. Y-you… look nothing like them, you're better.' She calmed down and tried to put her words together.

'And how am I better, Umi?'

'Well… you're prettier. I like your smile better… And your voice is beautiful. I… I like how you're caring you are to me and how charming you look when you nap on the sofa. And also when you're focused and hardworking, I like that very much.'

'That's very sweet, thank you Umi,' I said as I was touched because Umi was always troubled expressing it directly to me; often her texts were more detailed and crafty because she can take her time to write the lyrics and some I even cried. 'At the end you're just complimenting, you know.'

'I'm sorry too, Eli. I know you mean well, and you've been very helpful about it. I know, I complain a lot and I got jealous a lot. But don't listen to that Umi – she doesn't see the bigger picture. I never liked it when you leave me out of things, but I gave you freedom to befriend or get close to anyone, but it seemed that I wanted to be a part of it too.' Umi put up a smile. 'But we both always trust and love you.'

'I love you too, Umi.'

'Я люблю тебя больше.'

Then I gave an air kiss to my girlfriend, with only slightly moving my phone closer as I gave it. Umi was dazzled she didn't say anything. She looked adorable.

'Aren't you going to return it?' I gave a pout.

With vermillion-shaded cheeks she nervously and rigidly closed her eyes and pushed her lips forward to reply the kiss. She looked tensed, I adored her stiff attempt on flirting it made me giggle. I took a screenshot.

'That ended your night perfectly, don't you think so?'

'Close. It would be perfect if it were a real kiss.' She smiled while she hugged the pillow she took from my side of the bed.

'Expected in three to five business days. Good night, my dear Umi. Have a sweet dream.'

'Good night, Eli.'

'Oh! One more thing. If you do find Anna attractive, you should find Maki as much! Her facial and body features really resemble –'

'Good night!'

...

There were only myself and Nico in the practice room after a while. Most of the dancers stayed back after our training and practiced on their own, but the two of us stayed even later to get over some sections of the 3rd and 4th act. We were exhausted, our stamina was barely enough to get us through another round, let alone the fact we wouldn't screw up some parts.

'Okay, Nico. What did we do wrong there?' I asked as I was still panting and wiped my sweat.

'Do you want to hear sarcastically or straightforward?' Nico added before she drank the bottle while she sat down.

'Bend it a little.'

'Our timing was brilliant, synced. Our position was spot on, a little too close. But at least our posture was bad.' She stood up and grabbed a clean towel from the ones stacked by the laptop plugged into the sound system.

'And we looked calm, didn't we?' I drank some water too.

'You danced horribly, by the way, Eli,' she added after she had turned around while I was still facing the front mirror wall and I looked at her through the reflection.

'You're just as bad.' We both giggled. 'Okay. After we rest, we'll try again. I'll positioned myself closer, because you're at front and they won't notice me a step closer anyway. We'll keep our posture as it was.'

Nico's position would be far in front of me because of her height. But it didn't matter because we could practice as if Nico was the dancer in front of me when we perform, and I would be the dancer behind her. I considered this as 'partner' as they would be our reference.

'How about our timing and our smile?' Nico triggered. 'As much as we faked it, we lost it in the middle. I can try, though ballet or the kind needed any smiles.' She inhaled a tank of air and exhaled the exact same amount, a little less oxygen. 'Nico-Nico-Nii.'

'Even with that stamina left you can still cheer up and put up a smile huh?' I admitted I got cheered. 'But I'm sorry, Nico, your chant would only cheer me up for so long. And to put up a fake smile, Umi would see right through me – she would scold me for an hour to have a performance like that.'

'I understand,' she acknowledged as she dropped her hands from her head to the floor.

'Well, I can try to think of Umi while doing it, but when we dance how about we consider the partner as our S.O., so maybe you can think of Maki while you –' I was interrupted.

'Hey!' She howled, like an angry beast as if I stole her food; I stayed still and played dead so the savage could probably ignore me. 'Damn you, tall glass of blonde!'

'Nico! Oh my God, I'm sorry! I _hope_ I didn't… Damn it!' I tried to apologise after she threw another towel at my face, a direct hit. 'I didn't mean it I swear! It just slipped! It's _true_! … Damn it!' I continued after I removed the towel, she looked like she was about to throw another one so I put my arms forward.

'Well I'll be double dogged damned! You broke your pact, you sly fox! You know what you have to do.' She put her hands with dry towels on her hips with cunning looks on her face.

'Ugh, fine, I'll do it when we're on our way back to Japan. Deal?'

'That's fine with me.' She smiled and lightened up, I was too.

'But be careful, if I tied my hair like yours and chant as you do, Maki would fall for me.'

'No, she won't. Because who could resist the most beautiful and charming and cute and adorable and –' She paused to stare. 'Why are you looking at me like that? You don't believe me? Just you wait. She won't like big-breasted girls like you she likes –' Then she paused to look at herself on the mirror and then down on herself. She hadn't lifted her head for some time, I got worried but I could resist so I laughed.

'Okay, can we stop talking about size? Umi likes mine just the way they are and I liked hers, while Maki likes to… yours apparently.' I tried to summarise in one quick breath. 'Then can we continue on the practice? It's getting late and we have to nail this by tomorrow's session.'

'Yeah, yeah, how about you do that. Let me just think how Umi and Maki have been really close lately, maybe because of this size factor.'

'Shut it!'

'Oh, look who's jealous now. Maki has been growing up looking more like you, while Umi's about my size. You can't un-grow someone, Eli.'

'So what, are you not worried if Maki and Umi got close and… you know… start having feelings?'

'That's the problem for non-fate-believers like you. Eli, I'm like the wife material for Maki. If she wanted to have some fling, some fun with other young and attractive girls, I won't stop her. It's her desires and she must let it out – but the flame will kaput. Then she'll have to return to me anyway, someone who truly loves her and a place where she can bloom. Someone who tames the fire flower.'

'Damn it, Maki!'

Thus that night we practiced a few more rounds. I was thinking about Umi, and imagined her by my side as my partner in life, like the one in my dream and on the dance floor; but it was not like the dance we did, when she first fell in love with me. Without psychic ability like Nozomi I couldn't tell if Nico was thinking about the redhead, but as we fixed our timing, our posture, and our smiles I was sure she was. The fusion of ballet and pop had paid its price well. For every session we made we got better but at the same time we got weary and I didn't want to work too hard until fatigued or even sick, so I called it off when I thought we were at our peak and we already drank more water than we should. We rested that night and my grandmother had already fixed us meals.

...

Since then we had improved drastically and the other dancers too, Anna, Caroline, and Olga too. Sure, we were not the main characters of the stories for both performances, but we had given them a very wondrous support by our trial session until D - 1.

The day before the performance, we went through another practice session on stage, a complete rundown of the event. It took us more than half a day, but we finished by evening to let us rest for the festival. We were exhausted yet still excited. I texted Umi before the last run of the practice, but she hadn't answered and she didn't pick up my call either, this was way before I left the house. Umi had only replied and actually video called me when I got home and she seemed very lively, lovely, and lucid. I cried that night because I couldn't hug her before my performance – something that Umi and I did backstage before I went on stage to perform: to had her hold my hands then she would give a random fact to distract me from the pressure and then I would have my eyes closed and waited while I breathed, which she took the chance to hug or even kiss me.

Everyone had something they feared and it kept them in check and sanity would be discarded when they face their darkest fears. That night it was upon me. I didn't even know what anyone else would do if they knew they would be reliving their worst nightmare. A sane person would do anything to prevent it, to run away from it, because a nightmare would always be fearful. And how I dealt with it was to devote and exhaust all my spare energy and time, except for my girlfriend, to turn that nightmare to one of my dreams and to one of the unforgettable moments of my life. And so I did.

A few I had received as I got myself ready, from Nozomi, Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo too, and especially, my girlfriend. Umi texted me before I performed:

Eli, I'm sorry I can't be there backstage to prep you before your performance.

But I just want to hold your hands, I want to talk to you while we are, then I'll let them go. I'll tell you to close your eyes because I have a present. I'll lean in, and I'll hug you. I know that's not what you're expecting but then I'll go to the front row to watch you. But before I could, you'll call me and puffed your cheeks with air. I will kiss those cheeks, Eli. But you'll hold my head and gave me a real kiss.

I promise to do all that when you get back in one condition: you have to perform well. Make me proud, Eli. I love you and good luck and I love you. I'll be in the front row, so watch out for me.'

...

* * *

 _Swan Lake_ at Bolshoi Theatre, Moscow at 8.

...

Act 1: A magnificent park before a palace.

Prince Siegfried is celebrating his birthday with his tutor, friends and peasants. The revelries are interrupted by Siegfried's mother, the Princess, who is concerned about her son's carefree lifestyle. She tells him that he must choose a bride at the royal ball the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he cannot marry for love. His friend Benno and the tutor try to lift his troubled mood. As evening falls, Benno sees a flock of swans flying overhead and suggests they go on a hunt. Siegfried and his friends take their crossbows and set off in pursuit of the swans.

...

Act 2: A lakeside clearing in a forest by the ruins of a chapel. A moonlit night.

Siegfried has become separated from his friends. He arrives at the lakeside clearing, just as a flock of swans land nearby. He aims his crossbow at the swans, but freeze when one of them transforms into a beautiful maiden, Odette. At first, she is terrified of Siegfried. When he promises not to harm her, she tells him that she is the Swan Queen Odette. She and her companions are victims of a terrible spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake – created from the tears of Odette's mother – do they return to human form. The spell can only be broken if on who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. Von Rothbart suddenly appears. Siegfried threatens to kill him but Odette intercedes – if Von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone.

As Von Rothbart disappears, the swan maidens fill the clearing. Siegfried breaks his crossbow, and sets about winning Odette's trust as the two fall in love. But as dawn arrives, the evil spell draws Odette and her companions back to the lake and they are turned into swans again.

...

Act 3: An opulent hall in the palace.

Guests arrive at the palace for a costume ball. Siegfried's mother commands him to dance with six princesses and choose one as a bride. Siegfried complains that he does not love any of them. Von Rothbart arrives in disguise with his enchantress daughter, Odile. He has transformed Odile so that she appears identical to Odette in all respects. The prince mistakes her for Odette and dances with her. Odette appears as a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived. But Siegfried remains oblivious and proclaims to the court that he intends to make Odile his wife. Von Rothbart shows Siegfried a magical vision of Odette and he realises his mistake. Grief-stricken, Siegfried hurries back to the lake.

...

Act 4: By the lakeside.

Odette is distraught at Siegfried's betrayal. The swan-maidens try to comfort her, but she is resigned to death. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Von Rothbart appears and insist that Siegfried fulfil his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over then and he dies. In an apotheosis, the swan maidens watch as Siegfried and Odette ascent into the Heavens together, forever united in love.

* * *

And the performance was wonderfully magnificent.


	10. Chpt 4 Diamond in the Rough: Part 1

Part 2

Above the High Sky

* * *

This chapter was set after Eli's performance in Swan Lake and she was already on her way back to Tokyo.

...

 **Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter 4: Part 1

...

 **I** held in my Kipling bag pack a gift like no other. It was not a Christmas present, although it was near, and it would mean I had to start to look for one. It was no birthday gift either as Umi's had passed as long as the wait for her next. Not a late nor early valentine too and was not yet an anniversary. A clue: I got it in Russia.

I held in my bag an aged black-polished wooden box, cm, with cream leatherette interiors. I could feel all the features and the wooden detail except the insides while my hand was in my bag. I took it out to look, because Nico was there on my right taking a nap with her pink sleeping eye-mask with a writing on it, "Beauty sleep in progress" – even in her sleep she managed to draw attention. I put the bag under the chair in front of me and held the box in line with my chest and was not far, then I checked Alisa and she still had her book opened to page 38 and her headphones were on. The box was not at all heavy but it had some weight. I put my hands on it with my right thumb on the top section and my left on the bottom ready to split it open; luckily it required some force to open to keep whatever treasure in it locked. I knew what it was and it was my grandmother's. But I had to look at it once more.

'Ugh,' Nico sighed as she removed her blindfold off, it dismayed me to actually startle almost dropping the box but I kept my clumsiness absent and quickly dunked it into my left inner pocket of my coat. 'Where is that food. I'm getting hungry.'

'We just took off, Nico,' I replied with jumpy expressions but it turned out to be a condescending look for Nico because she didn't know about the box. 'I'm sure an air hostess will bring a snack and a drink soon before you know it.'

'Yeah but I'm suddenly hungry. Your grandmother's cooking just makes me want more of her food. I think she made me fat.' She hurled up while she had her arms on her stomach, if she were an anime character she would drool.

'Now you see why I'm so spoiled around her.'

'Well, you're the same around Umi and you no longer shy to show it,' she said with a smirk. 'But thank you again for letting me stay at your grandmother's. She's so lovely. She's so Russian aunt – very young and lively at her age.'

'Don't mention it, Nico. And yeah, she's pretty young when she had my mom.'

'You should let Umi visit her sometimes.'

'That's what I'd like too,' I agreed with a smile, although I had introduced her to Umi and they sounded so familiar and easy to get along. 'So, since I broke my end of the pact, I can talk freely right?'

Nico quickly glanced at Alisa. 'Go ahead. As long as you keep that hairstyle until you reach home.'

'By the way, sis,' Alisa added and had already taken off her headphones while she bookmarked her book with her index finger. 'I like your hairstyle.'

'No, Alisa…don't. Don't get influenced by this.' I shook my head to the sides with my high pigtail swung along with me and the abnormally longer side-fringe hit my face – I kept my hair fair. 'I don't mind you idolise other members of µ's. You can be as psychic as Nozomi, or be obsessed with rice like Hanayo, or be obsessed with her girlfriend like Umi. Just… not this one…'

'Hey. Be nice, Eli.' Nico nudged my shoulder before she turned to Alisa. 'You can follow anyone you want, Alisa-chan. I'll even tie your hair for you and help you make your catchphrase.'

'Ah, maybe next time, Nico-san.'

'That's right. If she needed any help that would be from myself or Umi. Ugh, why is your hair longer than the other?'

'I'll tell you if you let me take Alisa under my wing.'

'I'd rather not know… or I'll figure it out myself.' I twirled my hair as she snickered. I looked over Alisa, she had put her headphones on again to continue to page 39. 'I'm keeping this hair until I arrive, that's the deal. Anyway, Nico, how are things with Maki?' I continued as well as my twirl on the end of my hair, making the bottoms curl when I released later.

'That's hot,' she commented, and I immediately stopped. 'She's been weird, lately, and I'm talking about since few months ago, Eli. That time you shoved my phone while dialling her and even before that time when you talked to Maki-chan, she's been responding strangely. We still talk a lot but her responses were unusual. They were sort of discouraged.'

'And I'm sure you've asked her what's wrong,' I augmented looking at the girl who was not glum but rather concentrated, just like the time she tried to guess the answers when we had a study session together. I continued my twirl. 'I'm guessing she didn't say much for the reply?'

'Two for two, Eli. How about you give your detective skill a try? Because I'm pulling my hair out over here.'

So I asked, a few on what happened a month before Maki started to shrivel, another few on everything they did that Maki responded peculiarly, and finally on how far they were in their relationship. I was a detective on fire and I only could conclude one condition.

'Nico,' I started my statement. 'It sounds like the thing that ticked her off was your rejection on meeting her parents. I can't believe you still haven't met hers after being in a relationship this long. Didn't she meet yours a month into dating?' As Batman disappears, as Sherlock puffs, as I twirled.

'Yeah she did. Why would that bother her anyway? And I don't understand why you and Umi met each other's parents even long before you two dated.'

'I met Umi's parents because I wanted them to know that their daughter is hanging out with this cute and smart blonde,' I replied with a weird feeling in my chest because complimenting myself is not very Eli at all, but rather Nico; it must had been the hairstyle. I gave the hair another round of twirl. 'A-and I better have their permission to be close to her first. And when her parents did approve, it meant that I am a good influence around Umi – they were happy to have me around them. I wouldn't want to be in one if any of our parents disprove of the relationship.'

'She _is_ like you and like Umi,' Nico deduced and approved my statement. 'But I'm scared of meeting her parents, and I become nervous when I'm scared. And I'm not Nico when I'm scared.'

'She's more likely to be more scared than you, Nico.' She refocused her attention on me instead of the food being served on her unfolded table. 'The worst that could happen for you is embarrassment or maybe, disapproval to see her. But she is afraid of what her parents have to say about you because she wants them to approve you. And secondly for Maki, someone who respected her parents so much and love them and would never defy them, to keep something like this a secret from them must be killing her.'

'I… may have seen it,' she looked devastated while looking at her serving, 'I just never thought of it that way.'

'So, if what you said is true, that she is just like Umi and like me, please, Nico, see her parents. And when you are, be sure to soothe her because she would be frightened too. Give her a reason not to worry about rejecting you, convince her it won't happen.'

'Okay,' she finally responded after a pause and had destroyed her pudding after thinking. 'Okay! I will. I'll give her the best time of her life. I'll… make her fall in love with this cutest and innocent idol in the universe, all over again!'

'Cute, sure. But innocent? It sounds like you're trying to be more like this kashikoi kawaii.' I ridiculed while I thought to myself, _"what is happening to me!"_

'Just you watch. I'll make her bloom again. Come on, Eli. Do it with me!'

We both chanted while Alisa almost spilled and choked on her juice.

...

Alisa and I were thinking about taking a taxi home. We had just got back our luggage and we had all switched on our phones. I texted Umi that I had just landed and were going to the taxi longue, Nico wanted to share one with us and also texted to her own lover. I knew that we were going to where the taxi stops but somehow I felt like I had to look around as I exited after the baggage claim. I stopped on my feet while Nico and Alisa were a few steps ahead. I made a 180o watch from my right to my left, skimming along the crowded airport.

I skipped her on the 105o and it made me re-looked on that vicinity. I didn't know why I stopped and looked around but I was glad that I did. Because it was in that environs she was in the gander. Oh, her beauty was divine. A true diamond in the rough. She stood among other people who waited for other passengers, she held a white sign said 「絢瀬」. She had a white sweater with black-and-white squared patterns on the edges like a chess board, above her denim blue tight skirt – she wore black leggings underneath for her skirt was too short and she wouldn't wear it without inners. Around her neck was a heart necklace I once made her and the red scarf she tied poorly. Above all else, the one caught my attention was her smile that she wore.

Her smile was innocent and I was not at all pure. I didn't break my eye contact with her and I started to walk again. Her smile was charming that it captured my joy. My pace was fastened and I started to catch up with Alisa and Nico. Her smile was magic, she was the magician, and I was sawn in half. I began to jog passed them and they were surprised and I hadn't broken my look and she only turned. Her smile was a gift to me which Venus lent her when she was born. I passed the gates of the glass fence and went behind the crowd and so did she – the area was clearer behind the mass. Her smile was consuming all the air around me until I couldn't breathe. I stopped when there was only a straight line between me and her, in the distance I could see her tears building up just like mine. Her smile was the lifting of the corners of the mouth as a sign of triumph. I started to walk as she too – her sign was not lifted anymore but she was still holding it. Her smile was high as the sky, even higher than I was a few hours earlier. Our pace increased and started to run at each other, with tears dragged as well as my luggage. Her smile was a mug of hot chocolate in the winter. I released my luggage. Her smile was wide. I stopped 3 feet ahead. Her smile shined my day. I opened my arms but low. Her smile was delightful. She took a leap with hands opened but high. Her smile was beautiful. I lifted her into the air as she clashed into and hung onto me.

'Umi!' I started.

'E-Eli!' She replied.

'It _is_ you, Umi,' I said as I released her as I was eager to see her than to hug her.

'Of course, it is, Eli. I'm here.' She held my cheeks on both sides, while the sign she held clamped on her arm, and wiped the tears away. 'Welcome back.'

I resumed our paused hug earlier and held her close. I continued to smile, so much joy I laughed my tears dry.

'Oh God. I miss you, Umi. I miss you so much.'

'Me too. I miss you. And I'm glad you're back. You're not leaving me ever again.'

'I promise to take you if I had to leave for another job.'

We released each other and kept staring. Our tears were dried since we last wiped them and none of us were troubled with our breathing nor with speaking. She still had her smile and not for a second they weren't lifted. After it felt like a few minutes Umi dragged my luggage and we both walked walk to Alisa and Nico. Alisa hugged Umi too and she welcomed her back. Nico, however was away from us and happened to be standing still in front of a redhead.

'Oh, Maki is here?'

'Yes, we both came to pick up everyone. It's a nice surprise isn't it?'

'It sure is, Umi-sis!' Alisa commented while she still had her arms on Umi.

'Well, I'm here to get you two home but Maki's sending Nico home.'

'I see. That's great, Umi. Thank you for meeting us here, and I'm sorry for troubling you.'

Then from behind and all around, chatters started to raise and voices were heard. Crowds started to gather and were looking in our direction. Nico and Maki pulled out cheap plastic shades and surgical masks and put them on before they dashed away after waving at us.

'It's starting to get crowded in here,' I reviewed.

'They're all staring, Umi-sis. What's happening?'

'They're probably excited and started to recognise your sister. That's why I got these pairs of glasses.' Out of the brown bag she wore around her waist Umi took out three pairs, just like the one I often used as a disguise. 'You're getting recognition, Eli. People had been talking about your performance. They wrote stories about it on magazines and the news, although the actual performance hasn't aired yet.'

'Well, I have the recording. We can watch it on our dinner party.' I put on the glasses as well as Umi and Alisa; I no longer had my hair tied but I let it flow to the side of my shoulder. I then pulled a donker beret from my bag and put it on Umi before I fixed her scarf neatly – I bought it for 10 shillings and sixpence.

'Anyway, let's move before we attract more attention to ourselves. Let's go, Alisa.'

Alisa had one of her hands on Umi's sleeve while they each carry a luggage and I had my hands free – I tried to take mine from Umi but she wouldn't let me. We walked out and headed towards a car with a chauffeur waiting in front of it. It was one of Maki's family driver to take us home. I argued with Alisa to where we're going to sit, as she too wanted to sit next to her other sister. Umi decided to sit in the middle so we both could latch on to her in the car.

She had it all planned out. She took us to my house to get Alisa home and get myself showered. She even brought a dress from my dresser for me to wear for our dinner date – it was a white tank top over layered with grey and brown blazer, then a black denim short shorts with tall socks to cover the cold. When I was about to go into my room she insisted on taking my coat off, but I remembered I had something in the pockets so I rewrapped myself with it and ran away. Umi talked to my parents and Alisa while I was in the shower.

'You look nice, Eli,' Umi greeted me as soon as I entered my room while she sat on the edge of my bed.

'Thank you, Umi. You look pretty yourself, you know.' I approached her and sat on the edge next to my girlfriend.

'Alisa's taking nap and your parents are in their room.' Her hands were on the edge as well and I overlapped mine on hers. 'I was thinking we could rest here for a bit until dinner.' I smiled and tucked a part of my hair behind my ear. 'We'll leave around 5 from here. So until then, we can talk and spend some time together.' I shortened the distance between my face to hers. 'I was thinking…' I interrupted her speech with a kiss. She then held the collar of my blazer, and I had my left hand on her lap.

We had been kissing for a while, I wasn't sure there were anything else happening around us. Our heads switched from the right to the left and back again. I missed her lips so much. They were as ripe as how I first kissed her.

'Eli…' she said in between short pauses of our kiss. 'You know… when I said… spending time together… this… is not what I had in mind…'

I began to pull her closer and attempted to kiss her neck, or any other places as I was desperate. But she said my name twice and stroke my hair – I had to stop.

'We have time for that later,' she said and I stopped kissing her neck right below the jaw while she still had her hands on my head. 'Alisa's next door, and your parents might be awake. So, please wait for it.'

'You're right, Umi,' I replied and her smile too, while releasing her from my hook. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, don't be, Eli.' She moved closer for a second for a kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. 'I miss you and these lips of yours too, but if we wait for it it'll be more meaningful, wouldn't it? Besides it's not the right moment yet.'

Not the right moment?

So we talked while we cuddled against the soft headboard – it was intended to be leaned on but I never thought it would be used to cuddle with Umi. I leaned against it and Umi sat in front of me leaning against me. I tucked my arms around her waist and hers over them, with my head on her shoulder. Umi had already removed my blazer and hung it so it won't get wrinkled.

...

We talked and talked and talked. I couldn't remember a lot of it, but I remembered I kissed her cheek a few times and she too kissed me, then I remembered she held my thighs and I felt her skin under her dress, but we never continued on. But I clearly remembered I woke up while lying on my bed with covers on me but Umi wasn't around and I could no longer scent her, which would mean that she had left for a while. I stood up and ready to take my blazer when I suddenly realised my watch showed 4:45. I quickly ran to the bathroom to tidy myself and tie my hair and put on perfume for our date at 5. Umi was already down stairs – had been talking with my family as they prepared dinner – and had a coat on her when we were ready, so I put mine too. We left the house after we both said our goodbyes and gave our hugs to my parents.

'Umi, can you tell me where we're going?' I said as I walked while I held her hand about 10 minutes after we left the house. She wore a double breasted coat while I had my overcoat from earlier.

'Oh, sorry I forgot to mention. We're going to our usual place.'

'Really? Wait, we haven't made a reservation.' I pulled out my phone from my bag which was hanging over my right shoulder. 'It'll take more than 45 minutes to get a table without booking, especially this late at night.' I worried.

'You don't have to, Eli.' She grabbed my arm near the wrist. 'We'll get the tables, don't worry.' She smiled. 'You can relax. Today is about you, Eli.'

'Okay…' I put my phone back where it should be, but I had a worried smile. 'Then, may I ask why?'

'Well,' Umi finally said something after she paused. 'You've been doing a lot of things for me, Eli.'

'Umi, not this again. You have to stop.'

'I'm not going to stop talking about it, Eli, and I never will. You've been so nice to me, giving me all these gifts and taking me all over places. Even before we dated, you took me to Kyoto. When you said yes, you took me to the museums and the Tokyo Tower. Then you gave me flowers even when it was your debut. While I… I haven't given you enough.'

'So why are you doing this?'

'I'm just returning the favour. Why did _you_ give me all those things?'

'Umi…' I stopped on my steps and stroked her hair. I held the bottom of her cheek with my free hand. 'I did all those things just because. Hey, you kissed me right after Kyoto, so you already in the lead forever, Umi. You know what a huge step that was? If it wasn't for that kiss and other things that I did, we might not be dating. It was a true serendipity.' I released her hand and put my hand on the other side of her cheek. 'I did everything I did because I wanted to. I just want to spoil my girlfriend with fond memories.' I kissed her.

'You have to stop kissing me in public. Then can I spoil you just this once?' She smiled with her face still clamped with my hands.

'Fair enough.'

...

Then after a nice walk that we took around, we reached our usual restaurant. Mariko greeted after she opened the door for us. I was surprised that Umi had put her name for a table she reserved, and it was for our favourite area too – it was the tables outside or near the balcony facing the river and the buildings across. There was a string quartet playing on stage, and the mood was elegant. The tables near the band did not have a lot of plates on them, just drinks and a few snacks of shakes and sim sum a like– it seemed that the costumers were expecting a show from the band. We were still near the front door as Umi talked to Mariko about the table while I looked around, there seemed to be a carpet laid on the floor that would lead to the balcony. I took off my coat and gave it to the front table as Umi too, but I was first and followed Mariko to our table.

As I followed her I didn't expect to walk on the red carpet for so long that I hoped to drift off to the regular tables to the side. We reached the curtains that would lead us outside but I stopped when Mari stopped, as I too noticed Umi wasn't on my side. I turned around, and I saw the most beautiful being, a true celestial being, my girlfriend.

Umi wore an ocean blue dress, with a braided leather belt she wore so high on her chest right under her breasts. Only after she took off her coat that I noticed she had changed, and her necklace, and only when she tucked her hair behind her ears I noticed the gem earrings – the one I bought for her from the jeweller. She looked so angelic with them. I never had thought Umi would wear a dress like that because the end of her dress was pretty high for Umi's taste as the soft and fair skin of her long legs were revealing quite high and I was right, she blushed as she walked. A blushing bride indeed, walking down the aisle and I waited at the end of it.

All I did in my head was practicing on saying, "I do."

'E-Eli? What's wrong?' She looked troubled as she halted in front of me, in front of the minister. 'Is… my dress alright? I b-bought it while you were away. I even wore your earrings because they matched. Do you not like it?' She held the earrings with both hands and maintained her worried yet overthinking look.

'I like it,' I replied as my heart pounded. 'You look beautiful and I like your dress, Umi. It's stunning. Your earrings too, fit you well.' She released her hands and held them together in front of her and smiled; all she needed was a veil and a flower, because I had one thing that would just made this right.

'Shall we?' Mariko invited.

'I do,' I spat out. 'I mean… yes! L-let's go.'

Mari then took us through the curtains and to our table. It was alone, another would be about 7 metres away. The square dining table had a white cloth on it with flowery details and the chairs were nicer than usual. On the table lit 3 candles with various heights on one side and a vase of flowers on the other – they were yellow calla lilies and blue tulips that surrounded two blue daisies. There were long pipes that I assumed had steam in them, above us so were not at all cold.

Umi walked passed me and dragged the closer chair.

'Eli,' she called. 'Sit here. We're switching places for today.'

'Thank you, Umi. But are you sure?' I bent my knees as she pushed the chair until I sat down. Umi went over to her chair.

'Yes I am. All these times I've been looking at the beautiful skyline across the river and now I want you to have that view.' She reasoned but all I could think about was how beautiful herself was.

Then Mariko came over to our table again.

'Good evening, Eli-san, Umi-san. I'll be your waitress for tonight. I hope you liked the view.' She greeted us while the other waitress poured water on our glasses.

'Yes, we love it, Haru-san,' Umi replied before I could say anything; we indeed swapped places.

'That's good to hear.' She grabbed and served the appetisers: caramelised bacon-wrapped shrimps served on wild pepper leaves with mayonnaise dipping. 'I hope you'll enjoy tonight's entrée. We also serve high-end beverages; from quality coffee beans, tea leaves, and of course, grapes. For our specials, we will be serving either the duck or the fish. Which ones would you prefer?'

'Eli, do you have one in mind?'

'Um… I guess I'll have the fish, Umi.'

'Okay,' she said to me before she looked at Mariko. 'I'll have the duck, and the fish for the lady.' I was taken by Umi as she had become this person, I didn't mind it as it made me adore her and the surprise.

'An excellent choice, Umi-san. Please call me, or other waiters on stand-by, if you needed anything more. Excuse me, and enjoy the night.' With that, Mariko left the area through the curtains.

'Wow, Umi!' I leaned forward and slightly whispering. 'This is rather fancy; don't you think so?'

'Eli…' She reached out and held both of my hands. 'You promised you won't worry. So please, let's enjoy this dinner. Now, tell me about your performance in Russia.' She started to caress my hands.

...

So, I did. I talked in detail, much more than how I described in our video calls. From the second I had gone through the immigration at the airport, to the time Nico almost slipped which I laughed and almost slipped too, to each spoon I scooped from my grandmother's plates, to each twirl and movement of my performance, to the second I saw Umi again at the airport. She listened to every enunciation and every syllable on what I had to say, and she hadn't reduced her smile from her mouth and her eyes. She made follow-up questions to keep me going. She laughed at the jokes and the fun times I shared and she awed when I told her the amazing adventure I went through during practice; she made a comment how my Japanese had got an accent to it, like how Nozomi had found it when I talked to her in my first year. I wasn't far from over but we had already finished our main course and was about to be handed our dessert – it was a tempered chocolate log with chocolate raspberry ganache and chocolate soil, which was solid on the outside that would crack and let out an oozing magenta filling when pushed down with the spoon. I sawed the log and I was stunned and was gasping, probably drooling, which Umi suddenly took a photo of.

Then after we had finished, I asked Mari to watch our tables as Umi and I went to the kitchen. We complimented the chefs, especially the pastry. Umi was jealous that the chefs asked for my autograph, so I quickly signed and pose for a picture before returning to our table. In Umi's jealousy, I picked the two daisies from the vase and the semi-transparent fabric, more like a mesh, around it. I took out my hairpins too. I started to play around with them to make a flower hair clip, which soon I put it on Umi after I walked to her seat.

'What's this, Eli?' She reacted, which she disposed her jealousy expression quickly.

'You look beautiful, Umi.' I bent down and gave a peck on the forehead before I returned to my seat.

'Eli… I'm going to look at this in the bathroom and I'm going to blush and shy hysterically. Would you excuse me? And after that we can be on our way.'

'Sure, Umi.' I giggled.

While Umi dashed away, I took my phone to check all the messages I received; there were a few that I could reply, the important ones, and the rest I held unread. Not long after Umi left, the soft music I overheard from our table suddenly stopped. There was, however, a voice that was insanely similar my girlfriend's sounded from the speakers.

'Good evening, everyone. I hope you are enjoying your dinner.' I turned my head towards the curtain but I couldn't see through. 'As you can see from the board in front, there's a guest among us including myself. Let me introduce: I am Sonoda Umi, a former µ's. And tonight, I will be singing a duet with my singing partner, as former µ's but never left the idol industry, please welcome…'

'Oh no.' I said aloud to myself. 'Umi, no. Please, no.'

'Ayase Eli!' Everyone clapped their hands and cheered, so I stood up. From there I could just feel their stares penetrated. I took a breath before I split the curtain in two and went through.

Umi was waiting on stage with lights shone on her, with look on me and she had one of her hands out at me. I sighed and then smiled as I walked through the tables and stepped on stage. The band was no longer only a string quartet, but it had a jazz pianist, a drummer, guitarist and bassist, saxophonist and trumpeter – they were playing a rendition of our song, but the timbre was mellow and tempo was andante at 100 bpm. We had our own mic and we sang songs. Without so much as disturbing the other costumers, we filled the restaurant with an amazing show. We made the night legendary.

...

We then walked home from the restaurant. I had my pair of glasses on and held in my hand Umi's left and a bouquet of flower I hugged tightly on the other hand – the one Umi personally prepared on the table and wrapped before we left. The night was cold, so I walked close to my girlfriend as adjacent as possible to get some warmth from her. I was so happy and skipping my steps. She checked on me with a smile while I kept staring at her, and not at all paying attention to the path I walked.

'What is it, Eli? You must look where you're going or else you'll fall. I'd carry you but it doesn't suit a girl who's wearing this dress.'

'I love you,' I replied cheerfully, saying the same thing for the tenth time that night.

'And I love you too, Eli.'

'You know nobody has given me a flower before?'

'Really?' She turned her body to me and walking diagonally for a moment. 'Like never? I thought you at least had once. I mean not in high school not in the agency?'

'Sure, I had flowers thrown on stage, and a few bouquets as congratulatory to my concerts. But never personally from someone, like this. Thank you again, dear.' I smooched on her cheek.

'I know you'd do the same for me. Wait, that means I got jealous sometimes for no reason?'

'I would gladly do it a million times more. And yes, Umi. You get jealous with anyone walking near me.'

'Please don't,' she begged. 'So, did you enjoy tonight, Eli?'

'Yes! I enjoyed it very much! Thank you for inviting me on stage, although it was pretty embarrassing, even for me.'

'Don't say that, Eli, your voice was amazing. We sang remarkably, you know. As usual, _Storm in Lover_ was amazing, but then acoustic _Love Marginal_ … I loved your voice even more. There were so many people giving requests, I was glad the band knew quite a lot. I guess I had my favour in Maki for all that, she really is amazing… Oh, did you see the fan at the back of the room?'

'Yeah! But then you left me, Umi!' I pouted and I tugged that made her stop. 'You're such a meanie.'

'Ah, I'm sorry.' She turned around. 'But you sang even better alone, Eli. You looked adorable when you were frozen on stage when the pianist started playing _A Song for You_. But I sat right in front you and you looked right at me. I didn't see any worry there. Even when you sang _Back to Black_ ; by the way, I like how you sang it.'

'Do you really like it, Umi? I didn't try to copy Amy's voice, as I wanted to give my own flavour to it.'

'I loved it – you don't have to ask or even thought of it twice. Especially when you sang your heart out on _Feeling good_. It gave me goosebumps.'

'Actually, thanks to you, I get to introduce my jazz to the public. But tonight, it went rather funk. I'm still a few weeks behind schedule but thanks for letting me sing and practice it, Umi.'

...

We crossed the park that I didn't intent to visit. Umi, however, pulled me in and we eventually sat on our bench. That was normal of us.

'What's on your mind, Eli?' She took the flower from my arm and started to smell and examine it. There were flowers that she ought to reposition.

I held in my pocket an aged wooden box, it was graspable. I played with the edges as I stared at the beautiful bride beside me. She looked so happy playing and admiring the flower, sniffing a little too. Her smile was like an extraordinary ray of sunlight for the flowers that they would made them continue to grow and blossom again.

Then I turned her attention to me by pulling on her neck towards me and kissed her. She looked surprised, but she accepted it. At the same time, I pulled out the box with my free hand and held it high. I pulled away and held it with both of my hands, straight at Umi. She had slowly opened her eyes and mouth still gaping noticing the gift.

'Eli, why did you…' She halted what she had to say as well as her smile, after she looked at the box. ;W-what is it?' Umi put the bouquet on her arms so her hands were free to take the box from mine.

'It's a gift for you, Umi.' My heart started to pound harder than the bass drums in a rock concert. 'I want you to have it.'

'It's a nice box, Eli. I love it.' She teased as she looked at me.

'Umi… seriously.' I nudged as she checked out the box 360O around, 90O up and another 90O down.

Like how I was earlier, her right thumb was on the top lid and her left on the base. I could hear my heart beat as I saw the back of her hand twitched and flip the box. She made a slow opening but because of the enforced joint of the box, and suddenly the box snapped back that made it fully opened. Just like the casing, Umi snapped.

She gasped for air so much, she held the box with one hand and the other covered her mouth as if she prevented an overflowing. Her eyes were wide opened and eyebrows raised to its maximum. She hadn't blinked nor did she stop looking at it. Even from where I was sitting I could see her pupils dilated, so large, and eyes so gorgeous. I was sure mine were too.

'It belonged to my grandmother,' I commented as the both of us were looking what was inside. 'And it was her mother's before her. My mom had it for a while then it returned to her. An heirloom in my family.'

It was a ring. A shining diamond sat in the middle, devoured by a silver flower which petals curved at the edge to make up the rest of the ring, planted in between the cushions in the box. A VS1 shallow and round cut, about 1 carat weight. It was an ordinary diamond flower ring and not at all an engagement because the diamond did not stick out – I hadn't saved enough money to get one of those.

'Welcome to the family, Umi.' I looked back at the girl that seemed so amazed that she was stone cold. I kissed the cheek on that girl to see if she reacted, but she didn't. 'Can I put it on you?'

Umi nodded and I took the box from her and pulled out the ring. She had her body facing me and her arms still wrapping the bouquet and her right hand still on her mouth. I closed the box and set it on my lap, took her right hand from her mouth and spread it facedown. Her fingers were extended, and they were cold. Then I slid the ring with the diamond facing up on her ring finger; it's called so for a reason, and I chose that side of hand for a reason.

I still lifted Umi's hand with the ring on it on my hand, thinking how well it fit and that this hand belong to my girlfriend. Umi hadn't made a noise, except she put her other hand on her mouth. She began to tear when I look at her, her eyes were as wide as the open ocean.

'Do you like it, Umi?' I released her hand and she still had it floating in the air but slight quivering. She only nodded without blinking at the ring, I began to worry. 'Umi, say something.'

'I love it!' she finally replied after she removed her hand from her mouth and grabbed my coat by the buttons. Her right hand with the ring started to violently tremble as she tried so hard to smile but I guessed she was overwhelmed.

Just like that I pulled her towards my collar and she hugged me and cried over my coat – it was waterproof but not at all tear proof. After a while she had calmed down and started to smile normally, we sat back on the bench and she had her head rested on my shoulder. She had both of her hands sat her lap and she kept looking at them, while the flowers were on my left sat next to me. I tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away her right hand.

'Don't touch it. It's not yours anymore.' She lifted her head and smiled at me. 'I love you, Eli.'

'I love you too, Umi,' I replied as she brushed my hair behind my ear. She moved closer towards me and I started to close my eyes. But her kiss never came, so I opened them again to find her a few inches close but she was looking at her hand that was behind my head. 'Umi!' I complained.

'Oh!' She looked back at me. 'I'm sorry I got distracted.'

Then she leaned in to finally kiss me. We didn't kiss long because her phone suddenly alarmed. She pulled back but I instantly followed although I knew it wouldn't continue it but I tried anyway.

'Eli! We have to go.' She hastened to lock her phone and put it in her pocket.

'Umi, what was that?' I still had my body and face so close to Umi trying to get another kiss.

'No time to explain! Let's go!' She stood up and took my hand. We continued to walk home in a hurry.

* * *

Late… Late said the White Rabbit.


	11. Chpt 5 Diamond in the Rough: Part 2

Part 2

Above the High Sky

* * *

This chapter was set after Eli's return from Russia and Umi's date plan from Part 1, after they left the park. It was Umi's turn to give them both one of the most memorable nights in their relationship.

...

 **Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter 5: Part 2

...

 **W** e reached home but stopped at the front door. Umi dug deep into her pocket for the key as it rustled when her hand pulled it out. She then flipped through among the keys and looked for one that she coloured blue on the bow; the rest she didn't colour them as they were: keys to her house and her room, a key to the council room, and a spare key for my house.

'Eli,' she called facing the front door and had already put a key in before turning just her head to me. 'Wait out here for a moment, okay?'

'What is it now, Umi?' I asked still holding the flowers like a kid with oversized doll.

'Promise me, Eli,' she turned around with earnest look while the key still stuck in the keyhole. She took a step forward closer to me. 'Promise me that you won't come in and you will wait out here.'

'I was thinking to get in quickly so we can start making out on the sofa ahead of schedule.'

'Eli…'

'But I will wait as long as you tell me to.'

She smiled and continued on lock picking the door. She entered after she gave me another smile but it felt like a teasing one. For a while I had put my ear on the door and heard heavy yet quick footsteps from inside the apartment, it was as if Umi was running around chased by her own feet. Then suddenly she stopped for 3 seconds, then she continued to dash again. It went on for 2 minutes and I began to feel tired of leaning on the door, afraid that this would take 2 weeks since I once said _that_ wasn't long. But suddenly the stomps got louder each step – she came to the door.

'Eli!' she shouted from across the door and I quickly removed my head from it. 'Don't put your ear on the door. You'll hear everything.'

'But I got lonely,' I childishly reasoned and tried to enunciate. I looked at the keyhole and took my chance, even though I regret doing it at the end because how ridiculous I looked: 'Can you tell me what you're doing? Do you want to build a snowman?'

'No, Eli. Go away… And I'm almost done,' she said as she moved away from the door.

Not long after I heard her through the door again.

'Okay, Eli. You can come in now. Use your key!'

 _Why?_ But I did. I took the keys out from my bag and opened the door to my own apartment although Umi was already inside. I turned on the handle and swung it open.

It was dark but I could still see. All the lights were off but there were candles with different heights all over the apartment, and they were lit – bright enough to notice all the shapes and edges of every item in my apartment. There were candles on the kitchen isle and on the kitchen top, then there were some in the small bathroom to my right, a few on the dining table, also on the coffee table, and the empty shelfs of the bookshelf. That wasn't all; there were clusters of roses around the apartment too. Classical and instrumental music was playing in the background. She couldn't possibly arrange them so perfectly neat within the 3 minutes I was outside – she must had help with 7 other people, or perhaps she had prepared them the day before which was more logical. In the middle of the warm living room stood luminous Umi with her hands tied with each other in front of her. I could still see spots of light though the windows. Of all the things in that living room the one item pierced and twinkle as vivid as her smile was the ring on her finger.

'Welcome home, d-darling,' she greeted. 'I've been waiting for you to get home.'

In her blue dress and the ring, saying such sentences made me blush too. _Since when was I married?_ A little panic over the building and freaked out across the window too as to what I had come home to, that I thought I had time travelled 10 years or so.

'U-Umi… what are you doing?' I took a few steps and close to one end of the sofa after I closed the door behind me; I still had the bouquet on my arms.

'Did I say it wrong? I saw it in Kotori's movie. This is how one welcomed the other.' As innocent and pure as she was, she was cornered.

'Yeah, if they're married, Umi.' I was already stoned but Umi mirrored. 'And I think we should discuss that term of endearment.'

Umi whined and covered her face with both of her hands. The only one left shining was that ring on that girl. Oh, how adorable she looked.

'I'm sorry, Eli. I must be embarrassing you… And please don't flip out.' She rolled her fingers down until I could she her eyes and she could see me.

'Umi…' I started with a smile and walked closer to her so I could hug her but she was secluded. 'No you're not. I knew you didn't mean to suddenly jumped into stuff like that. I'm perfectly calm.' I removed her from my chest and had my hands still on her shoulders. 'I think it's because of that ring that made it so obvious – you know how much I'm not ready for _that_ yet. But it does make you kind of sweet, Umi.'

'Yeah,' she replied after she giggled and removed her hands from her face. 'It kind of does. Besides, I want to address you other than your name. I don't know what else to use you since "dear" was already taken. _I'm_ dear.'

I rolled my eyes looking away.

'N-no-no no. Please don't look away.' She turned my face back.

'You can use it too, Umi. For practice, say it.' I gripped on her arms and stared her into her eyes. 'Can I kiss you now?'

'Yes, d-dear.'

I held her still and I kissed her before I set the flower on an empty glass vase.

'So,' I said while I removed my coat too and rest it on the sofa. 'What's all this? So many flowers? What's next on your schedule, Umi?'

'Oh, we'll be watching the city tonight.' She dragged me outside the balcony which had a bench similar to the one in the park, but with cushions – it was new, a foldable one too so we could keep it in the storage for later use.

It was cold in the balcony, not like in the restaurant, because we didn't have a heater outside. We grabbed a thin blanket and cuddled on the soft bench. Umi still preferred the one being cuddled; we argued sometimes because I wanted to swap places but she always felt awkward doing so, and I ended up giving her one because I conceded when at the end she pouted and swung childishly while I gave some valid arguments.

We enjoyed some tea too, she brewed it amazingly – it was warm and helped us is the cold and it was relaxing. The tea she made me drink shrunk my busy mind to its calmest state. The cookies she made me eat were there too, and they grew my energy back to its peak.

'You know,' I said as I placed my cold cheek against hers. 'It's never like you to just cuddle and watch the city and the sky. Especially in the cold because we have to snuggle like this.'

'It's not just cuddling, Eli, calm down. What I meant was to just sit and talk, like we used to before we dated.'

'But we didn't cuddle like this and you would blush when I'm so close to you. Also, I was trying to win your heart, Umi.'

'Stop making excuses, Eli. You knew you won it long before you confessed to me about the masquerade ball; have you realise that was our first fight ever?'

'No, it wasn't. I just left.' (Like that's how you win a fight, Eli?) I kissed her on the cheek from behind. 'So, what else do you want to talk about?'

'Well, in my script, we were going to talk about our relationship like where we are and where we're going…' She paused to look at the ring after she removed the blanket. 'But I scrapped that since I already knew.' She turned her head and reached back to kiss my cheek back. 'So now, I don't know.'

'You wrote a script for our date?' I moved a little to the side to look at her directly, too far for her to make a kiss.

'Don't be surprised, Eli. I even wrote that you'll be blushing on stage and called out my name in front of the mic, which you did. Until now, we've been on cue.' She turned her head too but then she leaned on me again.

'W-what? Have you been hanging out with Nozomi a lot lately?'

'I have, but I'm only kidding, Eli.'

'Okay.'

'It's easier to say " _I'm kidding"_ than to actually explain. So that's that.'

'I… can live with it.'

...

That night we talked, like how we used to, for a lot of it about our relationship and how we planned the future. I looked at the clock hung near the bookshelf and it was 10:17, we had been talking for about an hour. Sure, Umi suggested we talk all night but she initiated the kiss when I was talking about my _stud-ercise_ or _exer-dy_ (patent pending, of course). She initiated the kiss and she ended it too.

'Oh!' She pulled her mouth out and stood up after her phone alarmed again. 'It's about to start soon.'

'Umi! You better stop teasing me like that.' I took the blanket that fell on the floor after she stood and walked to the railings.

'Come, Eli. Hurry!'

'What am I looking at, Umi?'

She pointed at the empty sky right above the buildings at our vicinity. Not a few seconds later a tail of light started to climb the darkness and burst with lightning and followed by thunder. Fireworks started to dance. Gradually and brightly coloured they started to give a performance of their lifetime. Potassium, strontium, magnesium, barium, calcium, carbon, sulfur, copper, with various tails of nitrates, carbonates, chlorides, sulphides. They were colourful, it was like they were playing a version of _COLORFUL VOICE_. Some of them played Umi's part and some played mine but I was sure there were more members than µ's. The blasts were bright and explosions were loud, we could no longer hear the music playing from my iPod.

I looked over my left to see Umi amazed by the show in front of us – and they were not far from over. Her eyes sparkled from the reflection of the light bursts. Her face and her smile didn't reflect any because they emitted their own light; about 1200 lumens on her happy days and even at a wavelength that only my eyes could perceive, which was at _oh-my-God -she's-pretty_ nm. The girl was wearing a ring, it was as if someone labelled her and indicated she was taken, that she was precious.

'It looks good on you, Umi.' I had already turned my body to face her.

She looked at the hand which was resting on the railing as she smiled. She turned to me again without saying a word. With that same hand she brushed her hair, eventually showed her lapis lazuli earrings.

'I… I want you to move in.'

'What?' Her expression changed quickly along with her reaction. She turned to me.

'I want you to live with me, here, after you graduate.'

It was a while since she started to think about it, but then her expression changed again, no longer troubled, but I knew she considered everything. I was about to add but she had already replied, 'that sounds lovely.'

'Umi… don't you want to take a moment –'

'No, Eli. I've already made up my mind. I'd gladly live with you. I've thought about it myself, I'm miserable without you and I'm very dependent on you. I broke out crying on the first day you left for Russia. I barely did anything on my own. Besides, we could save a lot of money, and I practically live half the time here already. I hope you're the one who is ready when you asked that, because I am.'

I was taken in by her words and her confession. I never thought Umi would reply so bluntly.

'I understand,' I reached out and held her waists, and she ran her hands on my arms until they reached my shoulders. 'But it's not just about that because living with me means a lot, you know. You have to live with my flaws and my weaknesses, and there are also my annoying habits. And soon enough you'll find more of those in me if we live together.' I put her on my chest after she dropped her hands and hung onto the tank top by my stomach. 'Think about it, okay?'

'If you say so,' she muttered with difficulty as her voice was reduced. 'It freaked me out a little just then. But even in panic I said the truth just now. I don't see any flaw in you, Eli. I know it's all sweet-talk but it's true. I don't see them as anything other than a reason to love you.'

I stroked her head and brushed her long dark hair to the tip, like how she always liked it. The fireworks had calmed but not yet finished. I felt her heartbeat when I had my hand on her back, it was rapid. Either she was still at shock by my proposal, or she had something bigger planned for the rest of the night, and I soon found out.

'Umi,' I said while we hadn't moved. 'What's next in your schedule?'

She looked up at me after she distanced herself just slightly with an expression I never seen before – it was not embarrassment nor happy nor anger. Her eyebrows sat still, her mouth didn't make a smile, and the nostrils were not twitching. It was definitely not a blank stare because I was sure she never thought of nothing. But her heartbeat was getting faster until I could feel it on my own chest, like a rhythm I had to rhyme.

'Nothing,' she said silently and moved closer to my face. Her hands slid up my body to my neck and closed her eyes. She pulled me down for a kiss. There was no rush in her kiss unlike her heart was.

...

Our kiss was longer than the one we had in my house that afternoon, so long until the fireworks had finished their live show and faded out. Only after a while she moved backwards until we were far enough to stop our kiss. She held my right hand with her left then she turned around. She pulled on me and she led me inside the apartment again. Her expression didn't change from before.

After I got in, Umi closed the balcony glass doors and locked it. She pulled me to the living room, then to the dining table, and to the kitchen to blow on every single candle off. She had not said anything; it was silent after she turned off the music too. I called on her but she ignored on every one of them, the most conversation I got from her was a quick look and a slight lift of a smile. Umi continued to drag me across my apartment until all candles were blown off, and we reached the stairs. It was not pitch black because the moonlight still shone through the windows and glass doors, and I had Umi so I was not at all scared. There were some petals on the sides of each step. At the end I was just holding Umi's hand and she was no longer pulling. We took each step slowly with both of her hands and mine behind her back. The automatic lights turned on by our movement, so we wouldn't miss and fall. Then she stopped when we reached the 2nd floor and in front of the room.

Her hand was on the handle. She turned around as if she was about to say something, and I was more than ready to reply it. She did open the door slowly but she didn't let any word out. Umi walked backwards and led me in, which I held the door too and closed it behind me. I looked around, it was similar: shorter yet wider candles were lit, roses were all over the room, and lots of petals on the bed. The blinds were open to let some light through to illuminate the bed.

Speechless to say, I was unfamiliar with my own room. I was gasping and still looking at every direction to see if there were more candles or roses I haven't accounted for yet. Suddenly there was a hand placed on my cheek and it turned my head towards Umi. Her expression still unphased. She started to walk backwards again only a few steps, but I kept walking even after she stopped.

We were so close, Umi reached up to kiss me again. She released her hand and placed both on the collar of my blazer. Then with those she spread them open and pulled it down my arms. Without breaking our kiss, I felt her body moving and a slight jerk; she probably threw it on the study chair because she no longer had it with her afterwards. She also removed my hairband. I put my hands on her hips and she had hers on the bottom of my tank top – she moved her hands around my waist from the front to the back and front again and it was ticklish. She grasped on it and pulled me as she moved back and eventually climbing on the bed on her knees, soon I followed the same way only forward. We were still kissing.

Umi pulled me down to my side until I fell on my back and she climbed over me. We were no longer kissing because Umi held the strap of the top and kissed my neck. It was the first time for her and the first time for me, but I guessed she learned everything I did to her because I started to twitch and grasp on her dress. Umi released my top and started to move her hands down my breasts, and further down on my front and then to my waist. She missed a couple of centimetres on her kisses and her grasp didn't have enough force in them so I was a little tingled, not yet excited. But it wasn't long until she moved further down. Since I had a tank top my upper chest was revealing which made it easy for Umi to kiss on my collars and not a second later I noticed her hands were already under and on my skin on my ribs.

Suddenly she abandoned what she was doing and kissed my lips instead, with her hands on my neck – my top was half way pulled up. She sat on my lap with her back straight. Just like how I used to pull on her sweater uniform, she lifted my arms to pull on my top. And they were off. She threw it to the floor. Umi pushed me down to my back again, but she was not on top of me but on my left, resting on her elbow kissing me still. Her left hand started from my cheek but moved quickly down to my right breast. She groped over the bra which made me grasp on her hair – her hand was firm on pressing that she didn't even take her time to enjoy it, though I did. The sensation was lifting and quick.

Umi hadn't let go of my right breast for a few minutes until the bra came a little loose, then she continued her hand further down; she skipped my left. Her hand was spread open until it reached the button of my shorts, which without a moment to think she unbuttoned it and found the zipper that she pulled down. I tried to stop her by holding on her arm but it was no use, because her kiss made it to my collars again. This time she hit the mark and I whined her name next to her ear, without realising my thighs to my knees were lifted as the shorts were already off half-way down my legs. I called on her name once more but no longer whining, she hadn't slowed down on removing them off my feet.

'Umi…' I put pulled up her face from chest to meet my eyes after she had thrown the black shorts, which was no longer mine, to the floor too. 'I'm… half n-naked…'

'I know,' Umi finally said a word with a blush as she looked at my body from the eyes down to my breasts and until the tip of my toe and back to my eyes again – I began to worry about her hunger expression. 'It's not fair, is it?'

Without hesitation she climbed over me again and stood on her knees. Started from the necklace that she took off, then her left earring and soon enough her right earring. My arms were clenched and crossed to cover my chest even just a little, but I too was tempted. My arm stretched until my hand could grab her belt. I tried to remove it but it was difficult, so I let myself be exposed to remove it with both of my hands. They came off and I set it aside at the same time she put the accessories including the flower on her hair on her end table.

'Could you help me, Eli?' Umi softly requested as she crossed her arms to hold the bottom of her dress. So I sat up and reached behind her back to zip down the dress. Our eyes didn't break even after she pulled up her dress halfway and above her breast. She took them off and her hair followed through the neck hole and swung afterwards.

Umi wore a stunning push up bra that made a cleavage out of her breasts – a black bra with laced and flowery details on the edges. I would like to grasp on them too but she didn't let me. We kissed again after she had sat on my lap but her hands were behind me, like when I unzipped her dress, they were there to unhook my bra. She took her time in difficulty to do it but it eventually came off. Her right hand moved to the front and pinched on the centre gore, tugging on it but I clamped my arm on my bra and moved back until fell back on the bed.

'Umi…'

'What is it, Eli?' Umi asked with her finger still holding onto it, while my arms and hands still tried to take it back.

I didn't reply, but my heart beat raced. Breathing so heavily even before any action, my chest movement became the very thing Umi was tempted to.

'It's okay, Eli. You can show me.' Umi put her left hand on my head and stroke it.

This was the first time, and it had gone further than any that I had attempted. I began to release my hands and arms, loosening my hold on my own bra. It was no longer mine when she pulled it off slowly and slid it out of me. I turned my head away and closed my eyes as I was embarrassed of exposing myself to Umi. I showed enough of myself to her, I didn't want to show any more of my face. I didn't know what she did to them but I was sure I could not get my bra back to cover myself.

'Eli…' She put her hand on my cheek and turned me, stroking my check until I opened my eyes again to look at her eyes right on top of mine. 'They look nice, Eli.'

'Umi!' I whined and closed my face with my hands.

Umi held my wrists and pinned them to the sides, with a look that said to me for the second time, _It's okay._ She lowered her body to kiss me, progressing down to kiss my neck and her hands slowly released their grip to reach my breasts. I bit on the nail of my thumb while she softly and gently touched and caressed both of them. I felt her hands. I may be gentle and great with my kisses on her body but her hands were superb equals. I whined her name a few times while my other hand pulled on her hair.

...

I had lost track of time but we then kissed again when she finally finished caring for my breasts. Umi Moved to the side again and I had my hands on her shoulders. Her left arm slid under my neck until she could touch my left shoulder, leaving me resting on her arm. But her right hand wondered on its own as if the ring gave it a life, a new control, because after she made a final squeeze of my breast before it moved down leisurely. I felt it on my diaphragm and I felt it moving to my stomach over my navel. She had not shown any sign of slowing so I removed Umi from my mouth and looked down; she placed her kiss on my jaw. I saw and I felt her hand at the centre and her fingers were together while it was right on the strap of my underwear. I kept looking at her hand movement but I suddenly lost focus when she started to kiss my breast. Her kiss wasn't great but it was well enough that rose my senses, to surprise me to not even notice she had dug her fingers under the strap and continued to move down quickly until she touched my private part between my legs. I felt every phalanx and every joint of four of her fingers. Her thumb made a hook outward that it pulled my underwear down along with her hand.

This wasn't the first time she touched me there, for at least it was only a few seconds, and over the undergarments when I wore a skirt. But this was different. The touch was real, and in detail. I felt the temperature of her hand and every force she put on each finger.

'Umi!' I whined as she started to move slowly around. I pulled on her head too, close to my head. It made my knees lifted and knocked together that made her hand entrapped between my thighs, because of it I gasped.

It was between pleasure on my end and reflex on her end that it caused her hand tightened on my parts. I regret doing so but her hand felt pleasant and as if it belonged there, and I let it. I may be great and still improving on my kisses, but Umi was an archer and it made her excellent on handling things with her hands and fingers. And she handled me very well, better than her own _yumi_.

In tightness of my closed thighs, her whole arm started to move gently. It made my lower body move along with it that I felt embarrassed. There it was, and there it wasn't, and again there, but again not. She hit and missed spots where I noticed felt with impish glee– zones I never thought I had until Umi explored them. I suddenly let out a loud moan when she hit it – again voices, pitches, and notes I never thought I had in me. So I closed my mouth with one of my hand to try and hold it in. So hard I tried but the reduced phonation escaped through the gaps of my fingers still.

Because of my loud voices Umi looked at me. She was breathing heavily, but not like mine because I began to exhale a large amount of air and quickly from my mouth. Within each exhale I voiced too but so slightly. Then Umi started to tease me by pulling my arm with her left hand so that my mouth no longer covered – I could hear me voiced louder. She was still staring at me, blushes from ear to ear, and I felt more embarrassed by every second because I must had looked so unattractive with my mouth wide opened, as no one had ever saw me like that. With that stare, she started to move her arm more frequently. It was not aggressive because my knees were definitely together and lifted until my feet were too, I made a fist with the bedsheet, I made a fist too on my right with her hair, and I bit my lip so hardly. Even then my moan still escaped even louder. My body started to twitch again, I felt something coming.

'It's okay, Eli,' she whispered into my ear after I had closed my eyes. My lip started to hurt and I opened my mouth and apparently I let out a long expression of joy, excitement, energy, and love. Not only Umi's arm moved more quickly, she had moved her hand around too. My voice became more whinny.

I was at my limit and I came. Threw my back and made an arch and my neck extended, I didn't let out any voice although my mouth was opened because I wasn't at all breathing. My whole body became frozen except for the unexpected twitches. My body was like that for a while and Umi had gradually slowed down and eventually stopped while she was still tucked in.

Although Umi had released my other hand, I was weak to move. I rested on my back again as my muscles cold not move. Sudden jerks were still unexpected. It was the first time I came in so long. I finally did with my own girlfriend who did it.

...

'Umi…' I tried so hard to call her with my uncontrollable breathing; her hand still slowly moved around on the lips. I tried so hard too to pull her hand out but she was strong and eager not to let it out. I whined again and kept on pulling, but I hadn't had my strength back yet. She finally conceded and pulled it out gently.

'Eli… you came.' Umi moved her hand closer. Her right hand was damped and dripping, especially the fingers, even the one which had a ring on it.

'You don't have to show it to me, Umi!' I summed all my strength again, just to cover my face. I was on full embarrassment on what she had made me. I was still panting and trying to control it. I came in front of someone, and that was dead uncomfortable!

'Let's get you changed.' Umi began to slid her fingers on the strap of my underwear that she started from the front until the sides and pulled it down.

'Okay…'

I put the back of my hand over my eyes. While I was still catching my breath, she slid my underwear upward that it made my legs lifted in the air. She finally took it off.

I felt a slight quake on the bed as she moved around; I only assumed she went to get a new pair for me, but nobody wanted that, even myself secretly do not. But she only spread my legs open – they were folded but she made them split. I opened my eyes and removed my hand away. I moved backwards until my back reached the headboard. My knees were high and I covered my parts with my hands.

'What are you doing, Umi?'

'You rested long enough, Eli,' she said as she crawled closer to me and tried to open my hands.

'But Umi… I just c-came…' I tried to reasoned with the girl but her hands were still trying to open the doors I made with my hands. 'Are we… are we really going to do this?'

'Yes,' she finally said after a pause. 'I'll take care of you. I promise.' She sat on her knees right in front of my legs and moved in to kiss me – it was a distraction, but a trust I had to make with, because she suddenly threw my hands away from between my legs and she continued to spread them open.

Umi put her hand again on me. This time her hand was flat, except her middle finger was ahead than the others. She started to move her arm again and this time I felt more pressure from the joints of her middle finger, that small mountain she had created. She pressured them on the top section, and it was remarkable. She must have had a battery in her hands because it was shockingly amazing.

I was more embarrassed this time because Umi could see my full body without cover whatsoever, the first time I had myself nude and touched in front of her. I was given pleasure in front of my girlfriend. With the pleasing time Umi was treating me, I grabbed a nearby pillow; it was the square decorative pillow Umi liked to keep in the bedroom. I hugged and clenched on it, I buried my face in it too. I moaned freely and louder than the last time but I was less worried because the pillow helped. Umi got used to my private part that she started to move swiftly again with applied force. It started to turn greater.

'Eli,' she called without slowing down or softening her fingers. 'You're hiding your breasts.'

Without knowing what she would do, I lifted the pillow a little higher so she could see them. I felt her other hand touching one and moved to the other, groping and stroking one after the other and not to let one be jealous by the other – it was when I found out a girl's arousal could be heightened. Umi hadn't slowed down neither was I on reducing my voice. My body went along with her arm movement again, until she stopped squeezing on my breast but still had it on one.

'You don't have to hide, Eli.' Umi asked so calmly.

'I'm embarrassed by my face.' My volume was messy because my brain was confused with all the enjoyment as well as the breathing control as well as the script to speak.

'You can show me. I'm your girlfriend after all.' Umi removed her hand from my breast and pulled on the pillow until they were off and put it aside so I couldn't reach it anymore. This time, she slowed down, at least to calm me down.

I made fists with my hands and placed them near my necklace and closed my arms. I couldn't see myself and the slightly-faded wardrobe mirror did not help because it was blocked by Umi, but I could make out the figure on what the image on the mirror was doing – it was what we were doing.'

'I must be making a hell of a face.'

'You still look beautiful,' she said after a pause before she glued her mouth on mine for a while. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm… feeling great, Umi… You're amazing…' I summoned all the breath I had left to reply because with her strokes with both of her hands made my mind distracted so much.

'You look amazing, Eli. It's the first time I see you like this.'

I still made a giggle out of all that. 'C-can we… not talk while we're doing this?'

She made a smile. 'I'm sorry. Can I move again?'

I nodded.

I opened my arms again and reached behind the backboard of the bed – it was where I could hold on to, if I were already exposed, I might as well be so. Umi started to caress on my breasts once more after she kiss me once more. It was not long for my second time, but I was already at the limit. I tried to remove myself from Umi's kiss but she kept pinning me down that I only moaned through my vocal chords. Only at the last moment she moved back that I could let my voice out. I came more on the second, as well as my body's reaction that round. Splendid play she made on me.

...

I was still catching my breath after I had wet myself. Umi kissed my cheek and I tried so hard to smile. My strength and stamina only focused on pumping blood and moving my lungs so I could still live, barely making any other thoughts or senses.

'You're amazing, Eli,' she said as she still sat on her shins in front of my opened legs; I tried to close them with difficulty by only swinging my left folded leg to the right, until I was sitting sideways facing the window to my right. Umi reached my cheek and stroke it gently. I felt calmer and more relaxed.

'Can we s-stop?' I bluntly requested despite my actual intention all those times I provoked her to do these sort of things, but I truly meant to pause for a second.

'Sure, Eli,' she replied as she smiled a little. 'I prepared some water on your table.' She looked to my right which I soon too, there was a bottle sat next to the tissues and the clock – it was 11:58.

I crawled to the side to grab some drink from that bottle. With all my might and strength, I opened the bottle and drank it. All my strength and stamina were exhausted.

Before I could take another drink Umi pushed my back forward and downward, it made me rest on my left hand while on my right had the opened bottle. Umi ran her hand in between my things from the bottom and up; my lower back was exposed so high.

'U-Umi!' I almost chocked on the water, half coughing too. At least I could get the bottle back.

She reached my private part again and started to move her fingers the same way as before, but it felt upside down from before – they were moving sideways on the spot she and I found electrified me the most. In such embarrassing position I whined.

'Umi! W-wh-what are you doing?' I tried to reason but her hands were moving incredibly fast as if it knew my parts so well already. 'I c-can't go on…' I made a lie.

'Just hang in there, Eli.' She pushed up on it that it made my body tilted forward and down until my head was closer to the bed than my back was.

I raised my har and move all to the side. Umi kept moving her hand with the same pace as before. Umi kissed my back and only then I knew her position was right on top of me, with only her arm to support her upper body. I took the square pillow again because it was closer, and hug it above my head after I pulled to much of the bedsheet.

She had been doing it for some time, it would take a lot longer to come on my third, although her movement did not disappoint my body for even a second because I still let out embarrassing and dirty moans every millisecond. It would seem that Umi gave up when she slowed down, _was her harm tiring her?,_ I looked over my shoulder to check on her; she was still above me.

'Eli,' whispered heavily while lowering her body until she was on her elbow near my breast and her hand reached under my body to meet my neck, she kissed my head. 'C-can I put it in?'

'W-what?' I began to distress but I wasn't quick enough, I was still tired.

Umi gently yet at constant rate inserted her fingers in – there were two, but I had no possible way of telling which, but they were in, nor was I right about the number of fingers. But the tip of her finger slightly went it.

'U-Umi!' I cried out but Umi stopped, to pull out. But she did it again, trying to get me accustomed to it, to her fingers. I clenched on the pillow and bit the pillow, while the rest of the muscles on my body tightened, cringed. 'Slowly,' I said. I was not afraid on tearing the pillow too, but I was torn myself. 'It… it hurts…' I began to cry as I chewed on the covers. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

'Are you alright, Eli?' she asked it in such calm manner without even stopping or pausing; they kept going in and I no longer tried to move. She still did it gently, and I could feel her reaching in.

With my cry and moan very time she pulled out, but not completely, and again pushed in she ignored me. After what I thought a few minutes, my cry started to fade and my whining got louder, her fingers had went inside me. My girlfriend was inside me. I felt her fingers in me, feeling me. She asked permission again to move, which I grant by nods. Then she did, increased their speed as they fit more comfortably, and I started to enjoy them too. I tried to stop her by turning my body to the side, but her finger was like steering me back in place; she moved her hand left to steer my upper body to the right, to the right for me to move left, down to make my back lifted, and up to make me lie on my chest even further. Inside me, she found the pleasure spots I hadn't venture myself, and she learnt it quick.

I was almost at my third, until Umi made me reach faster after she made a hook-like shape with her fingers inside whenever she moved outward. Her fingers were not deep inside me, at least the furthest she went that moment, but she pushed down the spot just by the entrance. It stunned my whole body and my mind. I lost control of my voice and filled the whole room with my scream. It was like a boost that made me tiptoe and my knees lifted like electric shock on my whole body when I finally reached climax.

...

Umi continued for a while and I had lied on my front, I felt my thighs were still moist from my 5th or even the 7th time she played me; I was no longer near the end table but rather facing the door because she moved me around so much. I had lost track of time.

I almost fainted because of the exhaustion and stamina almost depleted.

'Eli, can you still go on?' she asked id as she laid on top of me with her lip bit my ear; I could feel her breasts pressed against my back.

'No… Umi… that's… that's enough…' I pushed up my body and fell on my side to face my back on Umi. 'You're so mean, Umi…'

'What do you mean?' Umi tried to stroke my head but I cringed.

'You played me like I'm just your toy… no… just like _a_ toy.' I cried out but I lifted myself to sit sideways.

'I'm… I'm sorry, Eli.' She had her right hand slightly fisting on her chest when I looked over my shoulder. She was worried – her face was full of regret.

My body followed and turned around and put my hands around my saddened girlfriend. I kissed her while I was on my knees. I put my forehead on hers after I removed my lips.

'It's okay… Because I enjoyed it. But it won't be fair if it only continues like this, Umi.'

She turned her head away and down. From her mouth and her eyes, she was only frightened. I admired her for a second until I pulled on her chin to face me.

'I gave my first to you, Umi, you can trust me to take yours.'

Her face suddenly loosened and suddenly stunned when I unhooked her bra with one hand that I secretly send from under her arm. She crossed her arms and screamed, so focused on concealing she forgot to sit and fell on her back.

I began to suck on her neck on her favourite _x_ on her treasure-map and pulled on her bra. In a split second I took a look at her perky medium-sized breasts that were soft when I caressed them. She had grown since the first time I met her, and I could hold her breast so softly and played with it with my thumb. Umi did not hold back, as she whined my name and grasped on my hair. I didn't take my time either, that I put my arm under her back and lowered my lips. I chose to suck on her left breast and nibbled on, while I groped and caressed on her right with my free hand. Her knees came rubbing together that I knew it indicated a large amount of pleasure – because I did that too. I learnt quick too.

I switched between her breasts a few times so the one wouldn't get jealous of the other. I took my time until she lifted her back. It was a chance for me, because I took it and with my right arm I lifted her even higher and moved her to the pillows; I aimed so that her head would land on one because I wanted her to feel comfortable. As soon as I got her into position, I stuck my tongue down her throat. Umi had calmed down on her moans and her whining and her hands were more relaxed. I gave her a few seconds to catch a breather – because I was nice. I gladly lent those few seconds as a treat because I was ready to move on; I moved my left hand down her body and finally into her underwear. Umi had made some great discoveries so I copied myself a version of my body-map and updated Umi's in my own collection.

And there, I met Umi that was hidden. I felt her on my fingers, and we were introduced.

Umi began to twitch when I started to fondle on her private parts while I sucked on her neck. Umi kept rubbing her knees, like how I was, that cause my hand to be tightened on her parts. I lied on my side and her hands were on my back. It didn't take long, at least it wasn't as long as mine, but she scratched on my back violently when she came for the first time.

...

My back hurt from her scratches whenever I moved around, at least I felt them. I had put Umi on rest as she caught up with her breathing. She lied down after her third without any effort to close her chest, which only mean she was already exhausted. I didn't want to miss my chance, so as I sat next to her lying body, I slipped her underwear off and I made her lift her legs. While they were on the air, I slid a pillow under her lower back, before I slid only one of her legs off the underwear. In front of me was my naked girlfriend, and it aroused me so much. I spread her legs open like how she did to me.

It was my turn, I started to kiss the inner sides of Umi's thighs. Umi had been whining ever since I took her lingerie off – because I was sure she bought them for me to admire her exotic body, which I did, but I moved on something more. I positioned my kisses gradually, but I kept my pace until I reached her private part. Umi may be great with her hands, but I had my kisses in my advantage. And there I began to devour her, I made my first kiss. I felt her, and her warmth from where I was. Umi snapped and reached her hands on my head, grasped on my hair too. From what I learned from Umi's hand movement on mine, I moved my tongue on her. Her moan was uncontrolled, and she even whined my name loudly; I wasn't sure if I were as loud as her back then, but my speakers would lose to hers. Her legs that were on both sides of my head kept stretching and tightening, moving so slightly. It wasn't long until she came again, so much more this round.

I moved my head up as her body twitched and partially still. She was gasping and had closed her eyes and her hands were still grasping on my hair. She opened them slowly to look at me and sat straight up while she released my head of hair.

'E-Eli!' She tried to speak but her voice was broken from the scream she did. 'You're s-soaked… I'm sorry!' Her face reddened further, moving to the side to grab some tissue and her hands slightly trembling.

Then I started to notice, that she was in the same position as I was; lower back exposed so high and was facing the other way. I never thought I was an avenger but it was so tempting, her back and behind was sexy. Just as she did to me, I pushed on Umi's shoulders until she laid on her front and lifted her lower back high. I continued my play on her again. However, just as kind as she was, I asked her permission, and begin to push my fingers in. Right then, I took Umi's virginity.

And I played with her since, while I ignore her cries.

...

It was about 3:14 in the morning and Umi panted with her thighs moist from the 5th time she came, I think, more or less she wouldn't know either. She lied on her back and against the headboard. In exhaustion she hugged the square pillow and was still twitching. I wiped my face again for the 4th time.

It was an advantage for girls to have these things, multiple orgasms were not a problem.

'You did great, Umi.' I said to her so close to her face and smiled, while I was on all fours.

Umi opened her eyes and only smiled so slightly and soon released it to catch more breath. We were both sweating and the bed was messy; I was not sure what happened to one of the regular pillows as it was not around anymore. Even when Umi like how she was in front of me, weak and exhausted, so wet and naked, she still looked adorable especially that ring on her finger so close to her face, it multiplied my love for her to the power of a million.

I took the hand shining bright and looked at it close to me, like a prince to his princess, and kissed the hand. 'Umi, can you still go on once more?'

Her nod was the only permission I got to defile on her pure and precious body, just one more time. I spread her closed legs again and started to fondle her while I stuck my tongue again in her mouth. I learnt and I got better, Umi started to find enjoyment with my fingers as she let lout cries as we were making out.

I threw aside the filthy pillow, one that innocently had observed such obscene acts, and it made her grasp on my back once more; I felt the pain again as she put them on my back as I was sure there were wounds. Her body started to move along with my hand and my arm. I started to tease her by putting my mouth an inch close to hers, because it made her opened her mouth and let out moans even louder. But I wasn't finished.

'Umi,' I called with my mouth still opened. 'you're almost at your limit, aren't you?'

'Y-yes… Yes, Eli… I am…'

'Hold it for me.' I began to thrust my hand more aggressively but she let out a cute cry instead, which was good for her – a cute moan against a rough play, just seemed to me a little exotic.

'W-what? I… I can't.' She tried to enunciate.

'Don't come just yet, we're doing it together.' I stared into her eyes and she too after I removed my face a little back.

'B-but… you haven't…'

'Then you better get started, Umi.'

In panic she removed her right hand from my back and onto my private parts too, spreading my own legs to help her, and myself. She started to play with me from the outside and eventually in. We both cried out a duet, sometimes at different pitch, sometimes with sloppy timing, but we were loud. We were excited. We rocked the bed.

'E-Eli… I'm… I'm almost…' She cried while she closed her eyes after a few minutes.

'Hold it… Umi… I'm not there yet.' I planted a kiss on her neck right below the jaw to make her climb faster, which she too on me, hitting my favourite spots since while introducing her thumb on the outside.

'B-but… that's not fair!' She groped my breast, a little pinching too to entice me even more.

'But I'm faster to come, Umi… You know that…'

'I… I can't… I can't hold it…' She cried whiningly.

'Umi… if you came first… you can't sleep here tonight.'

'What?!'

'You can't sleep here… you have to go home if you came first.' I teased her even though she knew I wouldn't do such thing to my girlfriend.

Umi started to hold her cry a lot harder and whined while her fingers were hooking me even faster and I almost lost my cool. I followed Umi and I held my cry too with her pleasurable fingers. She was good, I reached my climax faster. She introduced her other hand in the race, as she played it on the outside. I raised too fast I was about to faint, and I was sure I was about to.

Before I could, I pulled my fingers out. She was surprised to had them removed she opened her eyes to check if I came. I pulled her legs down until she lied on the bed again. I pulled her hands out of me and place them above her head, exposing her breast and underarm. I pinned her down.

'Are you ready, Umi?'

'Y-yes! Please, Eli. I can't take it anymore.' Tears were already flown out that I didn't even notice.

'Me too, Umi. I love you!'

'Я тебя люблю, Eli!' She gave me one last smile.

I kissed her in the mouth and I pressed myself on her until our private parts met with enough strength that I felt the same pleasure as before, feeling hers on mine to the slightest details. Her legs and feet were lifted to the air. It aroused me so much that in that position Umi was hopeless, she couldn't move with her feet so high even if she wanted to, accepting these sexual pleasures. Umi placed her claws on my back again and made me new tattoos.

We both ended the kiss with a loud scream as we came. Together.

I fell on her body while her legs were still lifted and interlocked with each other behind my back. She hadn't released her claws too. We rested for a while until our muscles were ready to loosen.

...

I sat on the edge of the bed; not panting nor was I sweating anymore despite Umi's adrenaline that kept us going a little further. I covered my front and my breasts with the blanket held by my hand, while I took the cord to close the blinds of the window. Suddenly I felt a small yet soft hands placed on my backbone from the top and moved downwards. It gave me a tingle when Umi's hand crossed some parts of my back.

'Leave it open, Eli,' Umi said calmly as she too was no longer breathing heavily nor she was sweating. 'it's almost 4, we might as well leave it open.'

I turned my body a little and let go of the slim rope. I smiled at the girl who was lying on her side with her hand still on my back, under my hair. She had the blanket covered most of her body and one of the legs.

'Does it still hurt?' Umi expressed her worry in her eyes.

'It's fine. I'm sure I'll be alright.'

Umi lifted her head so that my arm would go beneath her, and she moved closer to me. I touched my back on the bed and I felt the pain again, more like scratched than scars. And again, when Umi rested her head on my chest. But it still hurt.

'Ouuuchh!'

'Eli!' She removed her head and pivot on her right hand because her left was covering her chest. 'Are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

'I… I can manage.' I pulled on her body again so she could rest on me. Her hand was folded closed to my breast and her other hand was above my stomach which I held. I played with her hair, twirling and brushing and even attempted to braid with one hand.

'How did you find our date tonight, Eli?' She moved her head up to meet my eyes and to display her smile.

'It was full of surprises, Umi. Thank you for the lovely date. I love you so much.' I moved my head down and kiss her for a second. 'And how did you find your first time?'

'E-Eli!' She grasped on my hand and changed her expression furiously.

'Come on, sooner or later one of us had to mention it.'

'Eli…' Umi rested on my chest again. 'It was… It was great. We finally did it, after all those times you tried so hard to get me in bed. Look's like I'm the one who leads you at the end.' She hugged me even tighter.

I giggled and kissed the top of her head. 'Yeah, how about that. Umi, can you find my bag?'

'Oh… Um… Okay, what are you looking for?' Umi began to sit and turned her head around looking for my bag from where she was.

'My phone. I want to tell the rest of the group.'

'Eli! I'm not telling anyone!'

Not long, Umi had extended the fingers of her right hand and started to move them around as she looked at the ring while we cuddled like before. The sun was starting to light up the sky and my room was getting brighter by the second by the blue sky and no longer by the moonlight.

'Eli,' Umi called me as she still played around with the ring.

'Yes, dear?'

'If you ever going to propose to me –' she looked at me with solemn and unblinking eyes, 'I want a bigger diamond.' Then she gave a sneer afterwards and giggled.

'U-Umi!' I pulled on her shoulder and also pulled her cover from her chests. I pinned her down to the bed on her side and started to kiss her collars again. There were hickeys and bite marks at the bottom of her neck, her chest and her breasts too – nothing that she couldn't cover with a shirt. Each of those marks I remembered what I was doing and how she reacted, thus which scratch mark she had given me.

'Eli…' She moaned my name with her wrists held down by me and no possible way she could stop me, and I intended to ignore her complaints and her whining until I was satisfied. 'We need to rest. We have to meet the girls… in 5 hours.' She paused as she turned her head. 'I meant 4 hours. Save it for other times, Eli. We have the rest of our lives to do it, if you answer me with another _yes_ when the day comes, but right now we rest. Is that alright?'

'Alright.' I threw myself back on the bed and we stared at each other, lying naked in front of our significant other. So pure and just ourselves.

There ended the first time Umi and I had sex.

...

END


End file.
